Would You Be Mine?
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: What if Ryota Miyagi has given up his feelings for Ayako and is currently in love with some other girl? The thing is this, Ayako thinks she's falling for the point guard. What will she do? will she fight for her love? contains YAOI RyoAya FujimaxHanagata
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk nor its characters. The owner and creator of this fantastic anime is Inoue Takehiko -salutes-. I just own this fanfic. Teehee.!

**CHAPTER 1: Hallucination**

KKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!

The class for this day in Shohoku High has already ended... This sound is ringing loudly in every student's ear, especially to a particular student……

"YES!! Classes are dismissed!! Woohoo!!" shouted Ryota Miyagi happily.

"Don't be so happy, Miyagi. You'll need to give extra efforts for you have missed many lessons and exams because of your basketball 101" said Mr. Toshi, their professor in Mathematics, sarcastically.

_Oh, damn it. _Ryota said to himself.

He was crestfallen when he heard that he would take extra lessons. _Is it my fault that we have practice and games?_

He was in deep thoughts on how to find a way to cope up with the lessons he have missed when he heard a girl's beautiful, dreamy voice:

"Don't worry Ryota, I'll help you with coping up of our lessons."

It was Ayako, the team manager of Shohoku basketball team.

Ryota has always been in love with Ayako. He so-called it "love at first sight". He always reminisce the time when he first saw her in the gym of Shohoku High.

_-Flashback-_

"What might be the basketball team doing this early morning?" Ryota said, running to the gym.

He heard screeches of shoes so he peered inside. There he heard a female's voice:

"Defense, Defense!! Hands up!! Hands up!! Shohoku fight!!"

Ryota looked around the place only to find a beautiful maiden, who is supposed to be the team manager, supporting the team.

"She is so beautiful and…… hot. I wonder what her name is?" Ryota said, as he mesmerized at Ayako.

Her curly locks were in a pony tail style with a cap on her head. She wore a t-shirt which bore "Shohoku" on it, shorts and rubber shoes.

"We have 8 recruits; all are freshmen, Akagi-sempai." Kogure, the vice captain said.

"I see, even the manager _-points at Ayako-_ is a freshie too." Akagi said.

"Let's put them into the game, 4 on 4 and see what they can do." He ordered.

"If I were you I would get half of the freshmen, scrutinize them and pick the best. Maybe 3 or 4 First years will do." said a man's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Akagi.

"Ryota Miyagi, First year class 5 and the best point guard there is."

"That bastard is still a freshman yet he's too cocky." said Akagi.

"Yeah. You're right." Kogure agreed. _-looks around-_"But where is he?"

With a blink of an eye, Ryota is gone, only to find him talking to Ayako.

"Hi! I'm Ryota! What's your name?" he introduced himself to a surprised Ayako, while bragging his basketball skills.

"H-hi! I'm A-Ayako."

"Wow! Hi Aya-chan! Beautiful name! Beautiful like the owner!"

"What is that bastard talking about?" Akagi said.

"No idea. But, did you see that, Akagi? He too fast!! I didn't even see him going there. _-pointing to where Ayako and Ryota was- _He'll be someone in our team someday, Akagi. With his skills our chances of winning the inter-high will no more be a dream." Kogure said.

"I hope so." Akagi agreed.

_-End of flash back-_

_From that time on, he staked everything for basketball just for Ayako to notice him, just to show him her beautiful, sweet smile which he hadn't seen for ages._

_Her voice is deepening inside him, inside his very soul._

"Ryota?" Ayako asked.

Ryota snapped back to reality: Ayako was looking intently at him, worried.

"Huh??"

"I said: are you okay?" repeated Ayako.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Ayako smiled. "I'm glad you are. Let's go to the gym. We're a bit late, you know…It's not funny if Akagi-sempai will caught us late."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm pretty sure." said Ryota convincingly.

"Very well then."

They strode together in the hallway which is by now full of second year students, going to the gym.

Hi guys and girls!

Hope you all like my story.

Please review it and leave your comments and suggestions for me to improve this fanfic.

By the way, I'm still a beginner at writing fanfics so I really need your reviews.

Thanks So MUCH! Please wait for the next chap of this fanfic! God Bless! Special thanks to: LoNeLyGiRl-14 and CrAzY-SiLLy-Me for inspiring me to do this fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SlamDunk…. (But if given a chance, I would like to own it hehehe) just jokin'. I just own this fanfic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Lucky Girl and Drama King**

"Did we make it?" said Ayako haughtily.

"I think so." panted Ryota.

They opened the gym's door and found all of Shohoku's players inside.

"Are we late?" asked Ryota.

"No not yet. You're still early. We'll start in about 5 minutes." Kogure said.

"Whew! I thought we're already late!" Ayako sighed with relief.

"Why?"

"We came from the other building and ran all the way here." explained Ryota.

"Oh, I see. Well, start warming up, Ryota. Akagi-sempai will be here in any minute."

"Right, Kogure-san." said Ryota.

* * *

He went to where Sakuragi and Mitsui are and began warming up.

"Hey, What's with you and Ayako-san huh, Ryo-chin?" said Sakuragi sarcastically.

"What's with what?" Ryota said innocently, holding a ball with his hands.

"Don't play dumb Ryota. Why are you two together? Since when did you two come here at the same time, all by yourselves?" Mitsui said, grabbing the ball from Ryota and shoot a three-pointer.

"She just volunteered to help me study my lessons which I have missed, that's all."

"Oohhh, really?"

"yup."

"Wow! You're so lucky, Ryota Miyagi! Private lessons with Aya-chan, the girl of your wild dreams!" teased Mitsui.

"Stop it Mitsui-san!" Ryota reprimanded.

"I can't blame Ryota for falling for Ayako though." said Mitsui.

"Yep. Because she's one of the most popular and not to mention, the hottest girl in school, right Ryo-chin?" Sakuragi said, looking at his best bud's face.

"Oh, will you shut up now, Hanamichi!" said Ryota exasperatedly. "She might hear you talking about her." He added.

"Look, Mitchi! Our friend, Ryota here is blushing."

"No, of course not!"

Indeed, Rota was blushing profusely.

Suddenly…..

"What're you talking about huh, Hanamichi Sakuragi-kun, Mitsui-san, Ryota?" said a familiar voice.

Ryota turned around and looked at the least person he expected to be listening: Ayako.

"Uhmmm….uh…. we're just talking about…" Ryota fumbled.

He is always like this in front of or if Ayako's near.

_Darn! Why can't I talk! _He said to himself.

"We're just talking about girls, about love specifically." Said Mitsui, eyeing at his friend, Ryota.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, about love." Ryota said, confused.

"Because Ryota Miyagi, our beloved point guard, is in love!" said Sakuragi happily.

Ryota and Mitsui weren't expecting this, so they both looked at Sakuargi, bewildered.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that!" Mitsui said.

Ryota froze. He is damn sure Ayako will ask about the girl he loves. Not knowing or at least, not believing in him that he is madly, deeply and crazily in love with her.

"No way! Who's the lucky girl?" she giggled.

"Uhmm… it's nothing, really." Ryota interrupted.

"You might want to say unlucky girl, Ayako." Mitsui continued, as if Ryota's not there.

"Why? Ryota is caring, nice, dedicated and not to mention cute." said Ayako.

After saying this, they all looked at each other.

"The only cute in him is his height, you see." Sakuragi laughed.

Ayako, on the other hand, didn't mind this. She is much preoccupied guessing who the "lucky girl" is.

"Tell me, or at least give me a hint." Ayako challenged.

"Her code name is: _-thinks deeply-_ Angel." said Mitsui dreamingly.

"Stop all that rubbish now, we're about to practice." Akagi came behind them.

* * *

9:00 pm. Shohoku gym.

"Alright, we are already nearing the winter finals so, we have to double our efforts if we want to win." Akagi declared.

"Yes!" the players shouted.

"Because our goal is to….."

"Be the number 1 and conquer Japan!" they roared.

Akagi seems to be satisfied by his players' mood.

"Practice dismissed." He adjourned.

* * *

9:15 pm. In the shower room.

"How dare you tell Ayako?!" Ryota said angrily.

"You know what Ryo-chin,Ayako has to know." said Sakuragi.

"Yes, but… I guess it's not yet the time to tell her everything. I want to take it step-by-step if I want to win her heart. I don't want to fail as I have before." said Ryota.

"Don't worry man, what she got is only a hint. She wouldn't take it seriously." said Mitsui.

"Yeah, and she'll never know, at least, not yet." Sakuragi said as he comforts his friend.

"I hope so." Ryota can only sigh.

"The Drama King strikes again!" teased Sakuragi.

"Way to go Ryota!" said Mitsui as he high-five Sakuragi.

"Yeah right, make fun of me again." said Ryota squeezing his dripping wet t-shirt.

* * *

On the contrary….

"Who is that Lucky Girl? Why am I so bothered about her? Why do I care so much? I am not even Ryota's girlfriend." Ayako said with anxiety.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

10:00pm. Miyagi residence. Ryota's room.

_-Flash back-_

"Why? Ryota is caring, nice, dedicated and not to mention a cute point guard." said Ayako.

_-End of flash back-_

"Is it true? Am I dreaming? Slap me if I am." Ryota said to himself.

His heart is beating faster and faster as the words, one by one, sank into the deepest of his heart.

"I love you Ayako" was only the only thing he can say for the moment. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hey! Here is another chapter brought to you by no less than, ME! Hehehe.. Kidding aside, please put a review on my fanfic. Are you satisfied? Is it not good? Tell me. I would be so much grateful if you put one. Special thanks to: Ai-kusabana, CrAzy-SiLLy-Me and LoNeLyGiRl14 hehehe… love you all! PEACE OUT! 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Unexpected**

Disclaimer: I want to be the owner of Slamdunk! (But unfortunately, I'm not. Inoue Takehiko owns it.) I just own this fanfic…

* * *

"Ryota, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Miyagi announced.

Inside his room, Ryota was still dreaming about Ayako. In his dream……

"RYOTA!" called Ayako.

"Yes, Aya-chan?"

"I just wanna say that I love you, Ryota." Ayako said.

She was running towards him and suddenly, she kissed him.

After realizing he was awake, Ryota found himself kissing his pillow….

"YUCK! What the heck?! Why am I kissing a pillow? I was kissing Ayako for goodness' sake! Is that just a dream? Oh,damn it! Maybe it's a premonition of what's going to happen in the future._-thinks for a second-_ Yeah, maybe it is." Ryota was blushing just thinking about it. He reached for the picture of Ayako in his side table and kissed it. He then, blushed even redder.

"Aya-chan…."

* * *

FYI: This is Ryota's morning ritual. It might be a little bit embarrassing to tell, but yes, it is. It's a bit cute, though.

* * *

"Good morning, mom!" Ryota said as he greeted Mrs. Miyagi with a kiss.

"Good morning, son! You seem happy today! Sit here, and eat your breakfast or else you'll be late for practice." Said Mrs. Miyagi

"Yes mom."

"By the way, I saw a girl's picture in your room yesterday while I was looking for your laundry."

Ryota, suddenly stopped eating.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mrs. Miyagi continued.

"No mom."

"She's beautiful and she seems kind. I'd like to meet her someday."

Ryota smiled.

"Sure, one day, you'll meet her"

_You'll meet her very soon._ He said to himself.

Ryota has finally finished his breakfast and kissed her mom goodbye.

"Do your best in the practice! Goodluck, son! You're the best point guard in Japan, remember that!" his mom said teasingly.

"I know mom! Hehehe… See ya!"

* * *

6:49 am. Bus station.

"Shit! I have to run. I'm gonna be late! Akagi-sempai will kill me!" Ayako rushed.

She looked on her watch and it was nearing 7:00 am.

"Oh my God! I'll never make it!"

She was in the verge of tears when….

"AARRGGGH!" she exclaimed.

She didn't notice she have bumped on something, particularly, on_someone._

"Oh, sorry miss!"

"Ouch! My arm!"

"I 'm really sorry miss. I didn't mean to bump onto you."

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway…."

She looked up and saw a boy with brown hair. But she couldn't see the boy's face clearly… it's vague…. But he seems utterly familiar….

She looked closely…. and saw a man… definitely he is no stranger because he is the most popular guard in Kanagawa and his name is…

"Fujima?? Kenji Fujima??" she said doubtfully.

"Yeah." He answered.

_He is Shoyo high's point guard. He belongs to the Mythical five last season. He is also the "rival" of Ryota Miyagi when it comes to being the best point guard. He is a charming and an extremely handsome boy-next-door who'll definitely melt the heart of everyone._

_She seems familiar. I think I have seen her somewhere._ Fujima told himself.

"Uhmm… Hi Fujima…. I'm Ayako, of Shohoku." She introduced herself.

_Right! I remember her! She must be the team manager of Shohoku team. How could I forget her?_ Fujima said himself.

"You're the team manager I presume." He said.

"Uhh… yeah." Ayako said shyly.

_She really is beautiful as what I've been told by my team mates. Not that bad either._ He said as he looked through Ayako's face and her figure.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was walking." Ayako said apologetically.

"It's okay. I should be the one saying that. It's really is my fault." He smiled.

"Don't worry. Look, _-stretch her arms widely so that the bruise wouldn't show- _I'm completely unscathed. So, no need to say sorry because there's no harm done."

"But what about that bruise?" Fujima said while pointing at the bruise on her right elbow.

"Oh, this? It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much."

She touché dher elbow to prove that it wasn't hurting at all but still it stings, and Ayako couldn't suppress to wince.

"By the look on your face, it really seems to hurt."

"But it really…." Ayako retorted.

"C'mon I'll drop you by at Shohoku." offered Fujima.

Ayako was about to disagree but Fujima already held her hand and led her to his blue sports car. He opened the car door for her and then went to the driver's seat.

"Wow! Nice car!" she commended.

"Thanks, buckle up." smiled Fujima while pointing to the loose seat belt.

"Oh, right."

Fujima started the engine and the car began to speed up. After a few silent minutes, they came to a stop at the entrance of Shohoku high.

"Thanks for the ride Fujima-kun." smiled Ayako.

"No prob. I'll go now. Bye, Ayako-san. Nice meeting with you in an unexpected time. Be careful next time!" reminded Fujima.

"I will. Bye." she waved.

* * *

After the car has vanished, she went straight to Shohoku gym.

"Aya-chan!"

Ryota was still practicing in the gym.

"What happened to you Aya-chan. I was very worried." said Ryota truthfully.

"Don't worry, Ryota. I'm fine, I just lost rack of time and woke up late." Ayako smiled.

"What's that?" asked Ryota while pointing at Ayako's bruise.

"Oh it's nothing. Because of my clumsiness, I just bumped onto someone and fell on the ground. Luckily, it was Kenji Fujima who bumped me. He drove me here and here I am." She explained.

"Really?" he said annoyingly.

"I really hate that bastard." Ryota murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He lied.

"By the way, why're you still here? Don't you want to go home?"

"Yeah I do but I still want to practice for the upcoming tournament, you know."

He dribbled the ball and did a great jump shot which made Ayako clap her hands.

"Wow! You're great, Ryota!" Ayako screamed.

"Not really." Ryota blushed.

"You're really great! I promise!"

This made Ryota blush even redder.

"Oh, I forgot." Ayako slapped her forehead gently.

"What is it?" asked Ryota.

"Our private lessons, remember?" she reminded.

"Oh yeah"

"Hmmm…. Let me check my schedule… _-thinks deeply- _tomorrows free. Is it okay, Ryota?"

"Sure….tomorrow's perfect."

"At your house?"

"It's settled then." Ryota smiled.

_Tomorrow's too perfect_. Ryota said to himself excitedly.

He shot a lay-up which rewarded him a cheer from Ayako.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I'm really busy about school works and all. But still I manage to put another chapter here. So please, leave a review. Hope you like this chap! Tnx a lot for those who always view this fanfic! Love you all. Peace out! 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Maybe**

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk..

* * *

Ryota's bathroom. 6:30 am.

"My whole body is trembling…What will I do? Will I confess my love or not? Will she accept it or will I be a loser again?" said Ryota.

He was taking a shower when his mom called him: "Ryota! Ayako-san is here."

"Woah! I have to hurry! I'm imagining things too much and forgot that Ayako will be here at about 6:30.. Arggghhhh!"

He hastily put on a towel on his waist and went out of the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ayako take a seat and don't be shy. Just feel at home." Mrs. Miyagi said as she led Ayako to the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Miyagi."

"What can I offer you: coffee, tea, water or juice? Take your pick." offered Mrs. Miyagi.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Miyagi but no thanks." Ayako bowed.

"How about a cookie?" said Mrs. Miyagi as she held out a jar full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks. Hmmm.. it's delicious!"

"Glad you like it. Ryota helped me bake those cookies, you know." winked Mrs. Miyagi.

"I didn't know Ryota bakes." said Ayako with amazement.

_All these time, I thought I knew him._

"What took Ryota so long?" said Mrs. Miyagi exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, I'll just wait here until he comes down."

"You might get bored here and besides, it's not appropriate for a girl to wait."

Mrs. Miyagi led her to the door leading to Ryota's room.

"I'll go down now. Will you join us for dinner, Ayako-san?" asked Mrs. Miyagi.

"Of course, Mrs. Miyagi.. I'd love to." smiled Ayako.

When Ryota's mother has already left, Ayako stared at the door. _What will I do now? Will I open it or will I wait for him to open the door? _

At first, she hesitated to open the door but when she has already knocked 3 times, still Ryota didn't open the door.

_Maybe he's waiting for me inside._

* * *

She slowly opened the door and was surprised when she saw Ryota half-naked.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted at the same time.

Ryota went towards Ayako and closed her mouth with her hands.

"Ryota, what happened?" said his mother on the other side of the door.

"It's nothing mom!!" replied Ryota. He then let go of his hands on Ayako's mouth. She still can't believe what she had just seen.

"Sorry if I shouted that way. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you only wearing that. _–points at the towel on Ryota's waist-_"

"I didn't hear you knock on the door. And I was still looking for my clothes when you came in."

"Anyway, just put something on… that will not expose your… you know.."

"Err… right." He grabbed a black t-shirt and a cargo short from his cabinet. "Just wait here." He added and went straight to the bathroom.

"Okay."

Ayako looked around Ryota's room and saw a dozen of posters of famous NBA players all around the place. _He is so into basketball..._ She also looked at the books compiled in his study table. _…and his place organized too._

Suddenly, she saw a necklace glistening as the sun gently touches it. _What's this?_ She picked it up with care for it was somehow delicate. She looked at the necklace and saw a basketball charm on the chain. _It's beautiful. _She inverted the charm and to her great surprise, she saw bold letters engraved on it which read:"_Ryota and Misaki forever"_ She read it again and again.

_Who the hell is Misaki?_ Ayako told herself. She continued to stare at the necklace when Ryota went out of the bathroom.

"I am now ready to study, Ayako." He said.

"Uhh.. okay.. Let's start." She hastily put the necklace on the table. She didn't realized, that it stooped down on the pocket of her jeans.

She grabbed her paper bag which contains her books and put it neatly on his study table.

After an 3 hours of hard work and teaching,

"So this is the equation for the triangle." She finished.

"Right." Ryota said dreamily.

He was only staring at Ayako and not letting her words sink in his mind. He was too preoccupied with her face. _She's so beautiful… Aya-chan…_

"Hey, Ryota! Are you listening?"

Ryota returned back to reality: "Huh??"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"I am listening." Ryota retorted.

"You do? Then tell me the last word of the last sentence I just have said."

He thinks for a second. But he really wasn't listening.

"I forgot. Sorry." Ryota said shyly.

"It's okay. Listen, Ryota. You have to understand all these lessons for you to pass the exams because if you don't, you will not have the chance to fight against Sannoh." explained Ayako.

"Yeah. I know."

"Let's start all over again." She smiled.

"Sorry. I guess you shouldn't have done this after all." said Ryota.

"Why?" asked Ayako.

"Because you're just wasting your time teaching me when you also have to do your own school works. I bet you're not having fun right now."

" Don't worry. I am teaching you because I'm your _friend _and I'm concerned about you and your studies. Besides, I don't have that much to do and I'll just get bored if I stayed at home." Ayako smiled.

"Thank you, Ayako." he said simply.

_So she only thinks of me as a friend? Why can't she notice me?? Why? Then again, I didn't succeed in making her notice my feelings. I'm a loser. I failed. I can't make her fall for me… maybe Hanamichi and Mitsui-san is right, I really am a slacker. I suck._

"Are you okay, Ryota?" he heard her say.

"Yes, I am." He lied.

Ayako continued to teach him but he was only half-listening.

_Maybe I should give it up…She doesn't feel the same way for me…Maybe it's much better if we would be friends…Then I could make her feel my love for her by just being her best friend…Maybe…Maybe it's the reality…we're not meant to be…_

"So, you should multiply it here and press the tangent button in the calculator." She finished.

"Uhh.. right." Ryota shrugged.

"Here." Ayako handed him a piece of paper with different problems written on it.

"Please answer that Ryota." She added as she plopped her head on the bedside.

Ryota nodded and started answering the questionnaire.

_He sure has the looks. I have never been this close to him…we're inches apart…His face seems so gentle…I feel the urge to touch his face… to kiss him…I never felt this way about anyone before…What's this after all?? Why is my heart leaping?? Why? Am I in love with you Ryota Miyagi? Is that what I'm feeling? I've ignored this feeling for ages…Why is it coming back…again?_

She stared at Ryota with great depression until her eyelids are becoming heavier and finally she dozed off…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Aya-chan, I've already finished the…"

He didn't continue his sentence wneh he noticed Ayako was already sleeping.

"She must be very tired." Ryota smiled at the sleeping Ayako.

He carried her in his arms and put her down in his bed.

"She is still very beautiful even if she's sleeping."

He blushed as he stared at Ayako's face for the nth time. Just then, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ryota! Ayako! Dinner is ready."

It was his mom. He opened the door and found her mother there, smiling widely.

"So how was it? Where's Ayako?" she asked.

"Don't speak so loud mom, she's already asleep." He replied.

Mrs. Miyagi peered inside and saw Ayako, sleeping soundly.

"I wouldn't want to wake her up." said Ryota. "Let her stay for the night. Then, she could go home tomorrow. Besides, it's not good if she go home at this time. It's dangerous outside." He added.

"It's fine with me. I'll just call her mother and tell her that her daughter will be spending the night here." agreed Mrs. Miyagi.

"Mom, can you please prepare the guest room for me? I'll be sleeping there."

"You don't have to do that, son. You just sleep here in your room. I'll prepare some mattress and comforter for you."

"But mom.." Ryota blushed.

"No buts.."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I even like the idea." winked Mrs. Miyagi.

* * *

Later, that evening…

"Good night mom." said Ryota and gave her mother a peck on her cheeks.

"Good night son. Be sure to sleep tight and do not stare at Ayako for the whole night." His mom said jokingly.

"Ehh?? That will never happen." Ryota stuck out his tongue.

"Really?" his mom said as she turned off the lights.

* * *

In his room…

Ryota pulled on his pajamas and sat on the mattress just beside his bed. He, then again, peered at Ayako as if he was talking to her… _I can't let go of you… I really love you Aya-chan…I am just a coward to tell it to you…because I can't accept the thought of you rejecting me…for the second time around. I want to hug you tight…to make you feel comfortable and warm despite of this cold atmosphere. But then, you're not feeling the same way…nothing has changed…I am just your friend…and somehow will always be…Can I ever be more than that? Will you treat me more than just your friend? Maybe forgetting about this feeling will help me move on…but I can't…You're all that I see even if I am dreaming…Your smile would make me feel helpless…Your laugh is so powerful that it could make me weak…Your voice is the only thing I could hear above the crowd…_

He then lied down onto the mattress and looked at the ceiling, picturing Ayako smiling back at him… _I'll just hide this feeling for you, Aya-chan… Maybe it's the best thing for now. I'll just be your best bud as you want to me to be… Maybe you're just a dream…that'll never come true…But that will never stop me caring for you…_

Soon enough, he closed his eyes and traveled to dreamland.

* * *

Here is my new chappie! It's getting corny... hehe... I hope you like it though... Please R&R. Thank you to those who are always reviewing my fanfic... I would also like to thank those who reads my fic... PLease continue to support and review please!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Best of Friends**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slamdunk…

* * *

"AYA-CHAN!!!!!"

A man who's skin is mocha-colored, brown haired, medium built and well, a bit small in terms of height… with a stud in his right ear is running down the crowded corridor of the second years…

"Excuse me!!! Pardon!!! Please let me through!" said the Ryota as he squeezes through the overcrowded area.

He entered their classroom which is by now isolated by the buzzing students. He saw a curly-haired girl, piling her books in her bag.

"Aya-chan! You're there! I thought you already went to the gym!" panted Ryota.

"Well, I have been called to the principal's office to arrange my scholarship." Ayako smiled.

"Wow!" said Ryota, bewildered.

"So, why are you panting, Ryota?" asked Ayako, trying to change the subject.

"Here, look. You might just want to see it for yourself." said Ryota excitedly as he handed her a paper.

"Wow! Job well done, Ryota! I didn't knew you could get as high as A!" Ayako said as she patted Ryota.

"It's all because of your hard work, Aya-chan… Thank you for teaching me…" Ryota blushed.

"It's not just my hard work… it's our hard work. I can't believe you've learn that fast! I thought you're only fast when it comes to hard court action!" she said teasingly.

"Hehehe.. but still… you know what Aya-chan?" he said seriously.

"What?"

"I really don't know what will I do without you."

There was a _thud _inside Ayako's chest and she felt that she was blushing. _Shake it off, Ayako!!! And stop blushing like an idiot! _

"Well, you could just jump off the bridge and might've cried for help?" she suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ryota.

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" she replied.

"I just thought that I would treat you to a nearby ramen house… You know, for helping me and all that. But base from what attitude you're having… I might want to change my mind. " He said, smiling.

He always knew Ayako's weakness, which happens to be ramen.

"Hey! That's not fair! I helped you! Oh Ryota! Please! I will not tease you anymore!" she said begging for Ryota's consideration.

"Hmmmm… let me think."

After several bugging and begging from Ayako, Ryota finally gave up.

"Okay, Okay." He finally said.

"YES!" Ayako smiled as if she has won the first place in a quizbee.

"Thank you, Ryota!!!! You really are the best!" she said as she hugged Ryota.

After realizing that she hugged Ryota as if he was like a life-sized teddy bear, she freed him from her hug and looked down… of course, she was blushing… in a deep color of red.

There was an awkward silence between them… seems like both of them was shocked of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry!" Ayako said slyly.

_Arrgghh! Look, at what you've done, Ayako! You hugged him! That's a life-worth sentence to imprisonment! You're shamless, Ayako! You're such a stupid, smart-ass jerk! _

"Uhmm…. It's okay.. uhmm.. let's go.. Aya-chan." said Ryota, distractedly.

_Did she actually hug me? I mean, with both of her arms? It's so fast! Can I just rewind, stop and freeze that moment? Her body is so warm. I just want to hug her again…Arrrgghh!! Ryota, stop this nonsense! Of course she hugged you because she's happy 'cause you'll treat her, Not because she loves you… remember you'll just be friends…FRIENDS…remember that from now on! And will you stop dreaming like it will happen again! That's the last time! Stop it Ryota…_

* * *

They arrived at the ramen house still not talking to each other…

"Aya-chan… uhmm… what would you like to eat?" Ryota broke the silence.

"Uhh.. ramen??" Ayako said, still minding her own thoughts.

"Hehehe..I know.. I mean.. What kind of ramen?" Ryota laughed.

"Oh.. yeah.. Tonkotsu ramen." she answered.

"Right on." he said.

He led Ayako to a seat nearby the fireplace. He pulled a chair for her and then pulled a chair for his own.

"Here's your order." said the waiter as he arrived with their ramen.

They were still silent even if they're eating.

_Speak up, Ayako! You look like a fool! Tell something! _

"uhmm… Thank you, by the way… for the ramen." Ayako smiled but still not looking at Ryota.

"No problem. It's my pleasure, Aya-chan."

"Uhmm.. I'm really sorry… about what happened earlier." she said still looking down.

"Hey, It's okay! Don't think about it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Ayako smiled and slowly looked on Ryota's eyes.

I mean, it doesn't mean, anything, right?" she said.

_But it really does mean a lot, Ryota…_

"Uhh.. Yeah.. Nothing."

_If you only knew that it meant a lot to me, Aya-chan…_

"You know what Ryota, you really surprise me a lot."

"How come?"

"I just don't know, it's funny when you're around… You could make me smile and not only me.. But also our teammates… I mean, where not really this close as before… We barely talk to each other… its just body language you see, we would just smile and then we would be complete strangers…hehehe… even though we're in the same class…"

"Yeah… It's my first time to treat you… or even any other girls before…" he said truthfully.

"Really?"

Ryota nodded. _It's my first time to treat any girl because I want it to be special…I don't just want to treat anybody… I wanted this to happen with you…And it came true today…even though it's not a date…as what I thought it was…But for me this day is perfect…by being just with you Aya-chan…everything is too damn perfect…Not just to any girl…but you…my Aya-chan…_

"You know what Ryota, I barely know you. Tell me about yourself." she said as she ate her ramen.

"Hmmm… where will I start? And what do you want to know about me?"

"What is your ambition? Oh duh! Stupid question! Everyone knows your ambition: to be the best point guard in Japan, right?" she smiled.

"hehehe.. yeah.." he answered.

_That's not really my ambition…No one really knows what it is…Well…maybe a few knows…The point is, you don't know that my dream is for you to be my girl friend…maybe it's too impossible…but then…I just want you to notice my feelings for you…Even if you can't reciprocate it..._

"Hmm… what is your favorite food, color, drink, number? What is your motto in life? Those kinds of things… And what is your ideal girl?" she asked.

"Do I really have to answer the last question?"

"Yes."

"Okay. My favorite food is ramen, definitely. My favorite color is uhmm… red? No, green… Let me see, blue? Uhh.. no it really is green. My favorite drink is… milk tea… My fav. number is obviously, 7." he said.

"Your motto?"

"To never ever give up." he said right away.

"Your ideal girl?"

"uhmm… my ideal girl is…"

_Could I say __**you**__? My ideal girl is you._ _But, I know you'll only laugh at me…_

"What is your ideal girl?" she said intently.

_Please say me…It is me…You like a girl like me…you like me, Ryota…_

"Someone… who is funny… and fun to be with… she must be simple…and kind… you know, the usual stuff…" he said.

Ayako's smile faded a little… _I thought you'd say you like me…I thought I'm your ideal girl…maybe…I'm just dreaming too much…Ayako!! Here you are again…stop all this at once… while you're still in control of your feelings…do not fall for him!!! You're making things worse!_

* * *

After they have finished their ramen… Ryota insisted to take Ayako home. While walking…

"This day is really fun don't you think?" Ryota said.

"Yeah! I do agree!" Ayako said while yawning.

"Aya-chan's sleepy now, eh?" said Ryota, smiling widely.

"Hey! Did you see me yawn?!" asked Ayako.

"Of course, your yawn is too big that it could fit a dozen of whales in it." he said jokingly.

"How dare you insult me?"

"I'm Ryota Miyagi, ne."

"You dumb ass! Come here! I'll kick you in the face! Butt head!" she ran across the street trying to catch Ryota.

"You can't catch me! Remember, I'm Ryota Miyagi! The fastest player in Kanagawaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he said shouting… He felt he stepped on_something_.

"YUCK! Dog poops! You're gross Ryota!" Ayako laughed.

"Really?"

He threw some dog poops on Ayako which made her shriek.

"HEY! Here's for you stinking pig! _-threw poops at Ryota- _So how does it feel?" she said.

"You want some? Here!" he threw more poops at Ayako. Then, he pushed her into the poops.

"What the?!"

"Hahahaha! We're the same now!" said Ryota.

Both of them are now laughing… there's no more tension between them… or will there be? But as of now, they're happy… with the company of each other…

* * *

"Hey Ryota!" Ayako called as Ryota was about to stand up.

"What?"

"Let's make a vow here." She pulled Ryota back at the poops mud.

"Friends?" she said while raising her pinky finger at him.

"Best of friends." Ryota smiled while shaking Ayako's pinky finger.

* * *

Here's my newest chappie! Hope you like it… please R&R… If you have questions, comments or suggestions you would like to be heard… please put it in your review.. I would like to answer all of them…As of now, I have more ideas in store… hehe.. continue reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Start of a new beginning**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Slamdunk... 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There'll be a new twist in the story that's coming up… so watch out for it.. This chapter is somehow my Christmas gift to all of my readers out there… Please, please and please read & review my fanfic…

* * *

"GO SHOHOKU!!!" shouted a girl. She has a long, curly brown hair and has brown eyes… She was quite boyish but still looks beautiful… especially in the eyes of a young man… 

"Aya-chan…" he said dreamily while she is not watching.

"Where are you looking, fool?!" bellowed their team captain, Akagi to a certain guy named…

"Ryota!! Pass the ball!!" waved Mitsui.

"Hai!" Ryota said and made an exquisite pass to him, who scored a three-pointer which led them to a 4-point lead.

Just as then, the whistle blow which means that the game has ended and Ryota's team won… the practice game.

"WE WON!!!" shouted Ryota happily.

"That was quite some pass Ryota." Mitsui said while chugging down his water.

"See? I told you I'm the best point guard there is.."

WHACK!

"Ouch! Captain! What was that for?!" he said as he touched the area where Akagi had pounced him.

"Don't be over confident, Miyagi! There are lots of people greater than you… And you should concentrate in the game… not to _someone_ else, teme." He added.

"But… I'm concentrating…" he defended.

"But not that much... Remember, you're the point guard!! Everybody in the team is listening to you…"

"Right, captain!" he said.

"Excellent game though." Akagi said as he patted Ryota's back.

"Thanks, captain!"

* * *

Ryota strode off and went towards the apple of his eye, and of course, his best friend. 

"Hey, Aya-chan!" he called.

Ayako looked back and smiled at him.

"What is it, stinking pig?" she asked.

"Can I walk you home? I mean, I have nothing to do and maybe we can have a sleepover at your house tonight…. You know it's your turn to…" he said hoping he's not that obvious.

"Yeah, host the sleepover.." she continued.

"So?"

"Sure…" she nodded. "Just take a shower first and then, we'll leave" she added.

It has been months since Ryota and Ayako became the best of friends. Everyone in the team was surprised of their _sudden closeness_… But still, they managed to convince the people that they are just _best friends_… Many have doubted, of course, but they have given up in asking them if they really are just friends and is not hiding_something_… No one could blame these people though… Ryota is too obvious that he still likes… ahem, let me correct that… he still _loves_ Ayako…Ayako, on the other hand, is too convinced that she and Ryota are just friends… The problem is, some people are not just getting tired of asking them…

"For the thousandth time Hanamichi Sakuragi, we're just friends! Stop bugging me, or else I'll shove my paper fan down your throat!!" threatened Ayako.

"But you're too close for being just best friends…" he retorted.

"So what?! Is it wrong to be close with someone?!"

"No!! But why're you hiding it from us."

"We're not hiding anything, Sakuragi!"

"Just tell me, Ayako-san… I will not tell anyone.. I swear!" Sakuragi said and raised his palm as a sign.

"What will I tell you, huh, tensai?" Ayako said exasperatedly.

"That you and Ryo-chin are lovers.." he said plainly.

WHACK!

"I told you, we're just friends, baka!!!!!" Ayako growled which frightened the whole gym.

"What are you looking at?!!" she said to the scared first years.

"See? You're getting defensive, Ayako-san.."

"Damare yo, Sakuragi!! Just concentrate on your basics!"

"Okay, okay! I will not ask anymore… But still, I'm not believing that you and Ryo-chin are just friends…" he said as he shook his head.

"I'm not telling you to believe me, teme… Just stop asking me that…"

* * *

"I'm ready to go, Aya-chan!" Ryota said. 

"Hai! Just wait here. I'll just go and change." Ayako smiled.

"Love is in the air…" she heard someone said.

"That tensai!!" she said as she went to out of the gym.

Back at the gymnasium, Sakuragi is now interoggating Ryota…

"So, you still like, Ayako-san, huh, Ryo-chin?" he asked.

"Shut it, Hanamichi!" Ryota said.

"Why? I'm your friend, Ryo-chin… You can trust me.." Sakuragi said dramatically.

"So what is it to you if I like Aya-chan?" he sigh.

"See?! You're still in love with her."

"She doesn't think of me that way.."

"But you're in love with your best friend? How sick of you?!"

"Is that bad? Besides, I'm trying to forget all of my feelings for her…and just be her best friend."

"It's hard, isn't it Ryo-chin?"

"Harder than you can ever imagine…" he forced to smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you, my friend… remember we share the same fate!" Sakuragi laughed.

_Maybe Hanamichi is right after all… We really do share the same fate…What the hell am I thinking?! She has never been mine…and will not be…I have been living in a dream and maybe now is the time to wake up…and face the reality…it might hurt…yes…but still I have to live…it's just how life goes…but whatever happens, my heart is just beating and living for you, Aya-chan…_

"Ryota!! Can you hear me?!" a voice said.

Ryota sprang back to reality. He saw Ayako staring at him, worried.

"Sorry, I was just a bit preoccupied.." said Ryota. _I was dreaming again._

"C'mon, Ryota! I called mom and told her we'll have a sleepover… She'll be preparing a special dish for us! I'm starving!" she said excitedly.

_I just love it when Ayako become so excited._

"Right. Let's go." He smiled.

"Hey! Why're you two leaving?! What about me?!" cried Sakuragi.

"Don't worry, Sakuragi. Mitsui-san and Kogure-san will help you clean up." Ayako assured him.

* * *

On the road... 

"Wow, it's full moon tonight! Look at the stars, Ryota!! They're so beautiful!" said Ayako.

Indeed, the stars looked brightly like little crystals in the sky…

_You're more beautiful than those stars, Aya-chan…_

"Come, Aya-chan! I'll show you something!!" he said as he held her hand and ran.

"What is it ?" she said.

"Just wait and see…" he snickered.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a small hill. Ryota blindfolded Ayako with his hands.

"I can't see anything.." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll guide you.." he held her hands and led her to the topmost part of the hill. Then, he removed his hands on Ayako's face.

"Wow!! This place is magnificent, Ryota!" she said.

"Come here."

Ayako followed him and lied down at the grassland…

"Can you see those stars, Aya-chan?" he asked.

"Yes… they're really beautiful… I wish I'm beautiful just like them."

_Don't worry, you are. You're even more beautiful than those stars altogether…_

Ryota didn't know how much he wanted to say these words. But, he managed to keep it to himself.

"Do you know what? When I was still a child, I wished I were a star." she said while still gazing at the stars.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her.

"I don't know… Maybe because I just want to bring a small light to the people at night…" she said, smiling.

_You're not just a light to me, Aya-chan…You're the sun that brightens up my life…_

"I'm really glad that you're here, Ryota… Thank you for showing me this place." she said as she smiled at him.

"No prob. I'm your best friend, right?" he said and forced to smile.

These words struck Ayako's heart…

_Why does it hurt so much when Ryota tells me that I'm his best friend?? I mean, it's the truth, isn't it? _

"Let's go. It's getting late." She stood up and brushed off the grass on her skirt.

"Okay. Your mom might be worried about us." he said while perplexing his arm.

* * *

"OUCH!" he heard someone shout. 

He, then, saw Ayako fell flat on the cemented road.

"Aya-chan! Are you okay?!" he said as he helped Ayako stand up.

"Yeah." she answered as she nurses a big wound on her knee.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Ayako tried to stand up but she can't. Her wound is bleeding profusely.

"I can't." she cried.

_She looks so cute even if she's crying…Oh damn it, Ryota! Don't just look at her… Help her!_

"How can we go home like this?" she said.

"Don't worry… we'll find a way.." he smiled.

"Okay."

"I'll just put a cloth on your wound so that the bleeding would stop." He said and held out his handkerchief.

"Here. I've already tied it up."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Can you jump on my back Aya-chan?" he asked.

"Yes. Why? What'll you do?"

"Piggy-back ride, you see?"

"But, can you carry me? I'm a little heavy.." she blushed.

"Of course, I do."

"All right…" she jumped at the back of Ryota.

"You really sure 'bout this, huh, Ryota?" she asked as she fasten her hand in his chest.

"I'm pretty sure." he smiled.

Ayako felt awkward because Ryota was supporting her thighs and she was touching his chest… _His hands are warm…I can't contain it… I might feel asleep on his back…he feels so warm…_

"Aya-chan, lean your head on my back…" he said.

She followed him and finally dozed off…

_All I can see is Ryota…his voice…his smile…his actions…his kiss…his embrace…his everything…_

* * *

"Aya-chan…" he nudged Ayako.. 

"Huh?" she looked around and saw that she's already in her room.

"We're already here." he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I fell asleep…"

"It's okay."

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Not yet… here.._-shows the food on a tray- _your mom said we could eat it here"

"Ouch!" Ayako said as she tried move.

"Hey, don't move, Aya-chan… Just stay put." He commanded and went to the bathroom.

After a while…

"Here. I'll just put medicine and bandage on your wound…"

"That would hurt, wouldn't it?" she asked pointing to the alcohol.

"Yes it would sting a little bit, but if we won't put this, your wound will be infected."

"Okay. But please do it slowly…" she pleaded.

Ryota could only smile. He didn't know Ayako would be so afraid of alcohol… _She seems like a baby when she's acting like that…_

"Hey… do it slowly…"

"Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt that much…"

Ayako closed her eyes…. She couldn't stand the pain if she would look at it…

"Here, it's already finished." he said.

Ayako opened her eyes…

"I didn't feel anything… You're great, Ryota! I didn't sting!" she smiled.

"Of course, it wouldn't. Come, let's eat… I'm really hungry to death!" he said as his stomach growled loudly…

They became silent… suddenly… they both laugh…

_Your laugh is like music in my ear, Aya-chan…I love it when I could hear you laugh…_

"Hey you're eating too much, Ryota!" she smirked.

"Ish-it-bad-to-eat?" he said half mouth full of sushi.

"Don't talk when you're mouth is full, you stinking pig!" she said as she watched Ryota eat like he killed a thousand soldiers.

"Who are you calling stinking pig?!" he said while tickling her…

"Hey stop that!!!" she laughed…

"I would only stop if you would revoke that you called me a stinking pig!"

"I would never ever do that!!! You really are a stinking pig!!! STINKING PIG!!!!" she said.

Ryota pushed her into the bed and continued tickling her…Because of Ayako's naughtiness; he leaned on her accidentally, which actually brought them to a _kiss_…

Ayako, slowly closed her eyes…_My heart is acting so weird…it seems so happy…why?? This can't be happening…I have to stop this at once…We're best friends…and then we're kissing?? It's wrong but then my heart thinks it's right…_

Ryota continued to kiss her…_Her lips is so soft like those of an angel… I've been wanting this for ages…my heart is burning…But this is wrong…so wrong…she's my best friend…I can't do this…but I want to…This is not right…_

* * *

"SORRY!!!!!!!" they both said at once. 

"Sorry, Aya-chan… I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault…" W_hat am I going to tell him?? I don't want this kiss to damage our friendship… Perhaps, I don't want this feeling to damage it._

"Let's just forget about it…" Ryota said silently.

"Yeah… I mean, it's just a friendly, accidental kiss… There's no meaning in that kiss… is there?" she cleared.

"No, no, there's nothing…" he smiled.

"So we can goof around again, like this?" she pulled a pillow and lashed him.

"Hey! Stop that!" he laughed.

"You like me huh, Ryota?" she asked.

"How do you know?" he said nervously.

"See, I knew you like me!!!" she smiled and lashed him again with the pillow.

"Yeah… I really, really like you Aya-chan!!" he jumped to the bed and lied down. _I just don't like you…I love you, Aya-chan…_

"Why did you kiss me, then?" she asked as she slumped back beside him.

"That was a friendly kiss…" he demanded.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Then kiss me again.." she closed her eyes and pouted.

_How I've wanted to do that again, Aya-chan… But I can't…because we're friends…and I don't want to take advantage of that…_

"Here." He pushed a pillow on Ayako's mouth.

"Hahaha!! Let's sleep, Ryota!" she yawned.

"That's a good suggestion." He said as he turned off the lights…

"Good night, stinking pig!"

"Good night, Aya-chan!"

* * *

AYAKO'S P.O.V: 

_My heart is satisfied just being with Ryota…I really don't know what'll I do without him…It's as if my heart is incomplete without him…My heart is beating faster…what's this? Am I in love with him? But this can't be happening…I've forgotten about this feeling a long time ago…since after I saw him…maybe I'm just confused because of that kiss…maybe it's just best friendly love…yeah…that's got to be it…_

RYOTA'S P.O.V:

_That kiss is too good to be true…Ryota, you've just kissed the girl of your dreams… This should've been bad because I've kissed my best friend…But then, why don't I feel so bad… This should feel like it…But my heart is overjoyed…I have to forget this feeling…this wouldn't do anyone right…But I can't help it…I can't just throw away my love for you, Aya-chan…I can't…This love is so strong for me to handle…What will I do?? Should I give up my friendship and go on with my love…or continue my friendship with you and forget about my feelings??_

* * *

Hey guys!!! I'm surprised I've made a chapter this long… So as I've told you on my previous chapters, this is getting corny… hehehe… is it okay?? Please tell me.. I need your opinions and reviews… and about the twist in the story… It's coming up… that's all!!! The yaoi part will also come up… A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: A girl from the past**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk… The only character I own here is Misaki Sugawara… (you're about to know her here) 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The yaoi part will come at the middle part of the story… Gomen for all the wrong typos and grammos… I'm really not that good in English so please bear with it… hehehehe…

* * *

It was a boring and sleepy afternoon...especially in Shohoku High… one reason is that it was the "Holy Hour" of the day… and that the teacher isn't interesting to listen to…

**FYI:** the "Holy Hour" means that it's the time when people take siesta… meaning they sleep in the afternoon… we, Filipinos normally do that...

Mr. Toshi is teaching Trigonometry as Ryota's eyes drooped steadily… he's already asleep...

"Aya-chan.." he mumbled.

Mr. Toshi realized that his students are already snoozing in his class…so he did another of his famous acts…which is _humiliating students_… he looked around and saw his _favorite_ _student _sleeping soundly…

"RYOTA MIYAGI!!" shouted Mr. Toshi.

Everyone was startled from their sleep. Ayako, on the other hand, nudged Ryota.

"Hey Ryota, wake up or else you'll be a dead meat!!" she whispered to her dozing best friend.

"Huh??" he said, half-asleep.

"Ryota Miyagi!!" repeated the fuming professor.

"What class do you think it is huh, Miyagi?" said Mr. Toshi, irritably.

Ryota looked around, trying to find the answer.

"Uhmmm… uh.. I-I.." he fumbled.

"Math…" mouthed Ayako.

"Ma- Math, sir.." he said hastily.

"Miss Ayako…" Mr. Toshi turned to the curly- haired girl beside Ryota.

The class, then, turned to Ayako.

"Yes sir?" she said placidly.

"Did I tell you to help Mr. Miyagi answer this very difficult question because he's such a sleepy head and a good for nothing man??" Mr. Toshi said as he eyed at the reddening face of Ayako.

"No sir… But.."

"And did I tell you to wake him up?? Is it, I, who is about to wake him?"

"No.. but he's…"

"Why are you interfering my strategies of teaching this _baka_ a lesson to not sleep in my class?" he said, pointing at the tomato-faced Ryota.

Everyone laughed which made Mr. Toshi hunger for more humiliation…

Ayako did not fight back… _It's useless, Ayako…control yourself…he's good at this so do not let him get through your nerve…_

"Isn't Mr. Miyagi, your best friend, Ms. Ayako?" Mr. Toshi said sarcastically.

"Yes sir." she said trying to hold her anger.

"But base from the way you're treating him, he seems more like your boyfriend to me…" the professor said as he bared his evil grin.

"No sir!" Ayako said angrily. She couldn't control herself anymore… This professor is obviously, trying to piss her…

"Are you shouting at me?!" glared Mr. Toshi.

"You gave me no choice sir!! I treat you with the highest respect!! But why're treating students like this? You should confront them, not shout at them or humiliate them in front of everyone? Why is Ryota the only student you love pick on? I mean, there are lots of students sleeping here… the fact that he has just been on a match yesterday which means he's still tired… have you got no consideration? Nevertheless, you have no right to invade my intimate relationship with anyone… sir." she said.

Everyone was surprised at Ayako… she really is a fighter, no doubt about that… But no one expected that she would argue with a teacher… especially to a professor who is devilish inside out like Mr. Toshi.

"Watch your words, Ms. Ayako… or else."

"Calm down, Aya-chan… you don't know who're you fighting with… please.." Ryota tried to hush Ayako but she wouldn't budge.

_She really won't give up._

* * *

Just then, they heard a knock… a plump, balding man came in… who happens to be the principal. 

"What's this, Mr. Toshi?" said the principal.

"Nothing sir, it's just that Miss Ayako here is explaining some theory about the lesson… What made you come here, sir?" Mr. Toshi lied.

"I see._–looks at Ayako- _I guess Ms. Ayako is getting through you, Mr. Toshi." the principal smiled.

"I think so too, sir." He said and looked darkly at Ayako.

"Well, sit down for a while, Ms. Ayako because I'm going to introduce all of you to your new classmate…"

Everybody buzzed in excitement…

"New classmate?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it is a boy!"

"No way! It is a girl"

"Why so sudden? They didn't inform us."

"It is already the middle of the term!!"

The principal signaled at the front door and slowly a girl with jet-black hair, black orbs, rose-colored cheeks and white complexion came in…

Ayako could hear the oohhs and the ahhs in their classroom…

"She's like a goddess!!" she heard someone say.

"She really is beautiful." Ryota said.

"What?!" Ayako goggled at her best friend.

"I said she's beautiful, Aya-chan.. I think I might've seen her somewhere… she seems so familiar" he repeated.

WHACK!

Ayako pounded Ryota with her paper fan.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" he cried.

She pretended not to hear him and stared at the girl closely.

_So what if she's beautiful?! Out of nowhere, why is Ryota praising her like that?! He's not the type of person who is praising everyone around! But why this girl? She's not that extremely beautiful, for goodness' sake!! It's so irritating…_

"Her name is Misaki Sugawara. She is an exchange student from Australia…" the principal continued.

"Where will she seat, Mr. Toshi?" smiled the principal.

The professor looked around trying to find a vacant a seat… Ayako realized that there's still a seat available on her right side. _Please not here… anywhere else but not here… _

Unfortunately, her prayer was not answered…

"You could seat between Ayako and Miyagi." pointed Mr. Toshi.

Misaki carried her bag and walked across the aisle while the students are staring at her every move. She sat between them and suddenly, to Ayako's surprise, smiled at Ryota sweetly…

"Hi Ryota! Remember me? Misaki Sugawara?" she said with excitement in her tone.

_How come she knows Ryota's name?_

"Honestly, no. Who are you?" he said simply.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory.."

She got something beneath her blouse and showed him a necklace with a basketball charm on it.

Ayako's eyes widened._I remember that necklace…_She, then, stared at Misaki…_She's that girl! The girl whose name is engraved on the necklace she found in Ryota's room… How could she have gotten his necklace? _Then she realized…

_-Flashback-_

"Ayako, please bring down your laundry…" her mom shouted.

"Okay, mom.." she said as she picks up her clothes and drops it at the laundry bin.

She was about to shoot her jeans at the laundry bin, when she saw a shining metal on the floor…

"This is Ryota's necklace… Why do I have it here?!" she freaked out.

_-End of flashback-_

_I have Ryota's necklace…which means one thing, she also have the same necklace!!!__They both do!! Who is she in Ryota's past?_

Ayako's heart began to ripple and is about to explode… she suddenly felt a gush of hatred on that Misaki.

"How'd you got that?" Ryota said.

"It's me, Mi-chan, Ryota!! Remember?? Your Mi-chan??" she exclaimed.

She suddenly hugged Ryota which surprised everyone, especially Ayako.

_What the hell is she doing?!_

"Mi-chan?? Is that really you?? I don't recognize you anymore!! You changed a lot!! Long time, no see!!" he said happily.

"Yeah… I see, you've changed a lot too!! We haven't seen each other for a really long time…" Misaki smiled.

_Mi-chan?! Did he just call her Mi-chan?!_

* * *

Ayako was still fuming when Mr. Toshi said: 

"Miss Ayako, you can now go to the Disciplinary Office for your disrespectfulness to your professor and irresponsibleness when choosing your words." He said as he flashed his evil grin at her.

"I don't care if you're a scholar or the most intelligent student here… You'll get what a regular, oaf student receives… You'll regret this, Ayako…"

Ayako has no choice but to follow. Everyone was looking at her as if she's been kicked out of the school…she heard Ryota say: "Aya-chan…" but she opted not to turn around or even look at him… she proceeded to the backdoor silently…

_If I turned to Ryota…I might've killed that girl or that stupid professor…What may be the punishment that awaits me in that slum office?? Is it wrong to defend your best friend…that situation is totally out of hand…that creep…No wonder he still hasn't got a wife, his attitude really stinks! _She told herself angrily as she marched down the hall leading to the Disciplinary Office…

* * *

I hope you like this chap… hehehehe… so the new girl is Misaki Sugawara… she is not what you think… she is really nice and all… and it's also natural for Ayako to hate her… because of her love for Ryota…Next chap: Ayako tries to figure out her feelings for Ryota… and the first "fight" between our best friends/love team… PLEASE R&R… really need your reviews…. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Stupidity**

DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Slamdunk…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear this is getting crappy… please review guys!! What do you think of my story? Lame? Okay? Does it need an improvement?? Please tell me… I'm begging you… hehehe… so here goes my story…

NOTE: the italicized words/lines are the character's P.O.V or thoughts.

* * *

**AT THE SHOHOKU GYM:**

"Grrr… Stupid professor!!" Ayako mumbled.

The fuming manageress was grasping the ball so tight as if it is the head of their professor that's going to explode. She threw the ball to the aiming for the hoop and touched the ring, making the ball shoot in the basket.

"I don't care if I clean the school grounds or even the buildings… That professor is… arrggh!! All that foolish things he said about me having relationship with Ryota!!! Now, all the people know!! Then, they will make a story out of it and gossip it around the whole campus!! I bet it would be the juiciest gossip that's ever been talked about!! She shouted.

**A while ago…**

"Ms. Ayako, what brought you here?" said the Discipline officer.

"Mr. Toshi told me to come here." she said flatly.

"Why?"

"He said I disrespected him for some reasons…"

"Why? What did you say?"

_Will you stop asking me? Just punish me…detain me… do whatever you want that will make that stupid teacher happy…_

"How do I know? As far as I remember, I've said nothing wrong..."

The Discipline officer looked at her coldly… Ayako was totally in a bad mood… she didn't care nor bother what this officer thinks about her… She just wanted to get out of this office… and run…

"So what's my punishment?" she finally said.

"As stated here… you have to do community service for a month…" the discipline officer said as she scanned through the rulebook.

"Okay. But what kind of community service am I going to do?"

"You could start in the music room…there's a lot of dust in there. After you have cleaned that room proceed to the storage room...you also have to clean it…all by yourself."

"Right. May I go now?"

"Yes. And please don't make a habit of it, Ms. Ayako. Remember you are a scholar in this institution…"

"Okay. Thank you." she bowed.

* * *

"Hey, Ayako-san!! What's up?" somebody said from behind.

Ayako turned around and saw a man with a brilliant red flaming hair…It was Sakuragi.

"Nothing…" she said.

"So where's your so-called 'best bud'?!" Sakuragi asked, trying to find Ryota.

"I don't know…somewhere, I guess." she said simply.

"You don't know? What kind of best friend are you, Ayako-san?!" he said unbelievably.

"Do I look like a lost and found area? I said I don't know!!! Now quit asking, Sakuragi!" she snapped and whacked him with her fan.

"What's happening here? Why are you both shouting?" a familiar voice said.

"Ryo-chin!!" exclaimed Sakuragi, running towards Ryota.

"What?" Ryota asked.

"Ayako-san suddenly got mad at me and she… she slapped me with her paper fan…" Sakuragi cried childishly.

"Why?"

I just asked her where…"

_**W H A C K!**_

"OUCH! Hey, stop pounding that on my head!! It really hurt, you know!!" shouted Sakuragi, caressing the area Ayako had pounded.

"I will… if you stop telling nonsense to somebody!!!" she said referring to Ryota.

"What's wrong with her? She's getting annoyed so easily these past days… _-thinks-_Maybe she's experiencing menopause!!" whispered Sakuragi.

_**W H A C K!!!**_

Another shot came from Ayako's fan.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi!!! I heard that, BAKA!! How dare you talk like that behind my back!! As a punishment, you'll be doing basics today!! No practice game for you, tensai!!!"

"WHAT?! No Ayako-san, please!! I beg you!! I will never, ever tease you nor provoke you again…please!!" he pleaded.

Ayako ignored him as if he was invisible… _this will probably teach him a lesson…_

"Tell her Ryo-chin! Tell her I don't deserve this!!" he turned to Ryota.

"Aya-chan.." Ryota began.

"What??" she said silently.

"Don't be too harsh on, Hanamichi… You know what he's like…He's just telling me that…."

"Okay. Fine. _–turns to Sakuragi- _You may take the basics some other time… You happy?" she looked at her best friend.

Ayako looked blankly at Ryota… _DAMN…why does he have to be this cute??!!_

She was lost in her own thoughts when…

"Hi Ryota!!" someone said.

Ayako looked around and saw a girl… a very beautiful girl that looks like an angel as the sun gently touches her face… she's not mistaken it's no other than…

"Mi-chan!!" Ayako heard Ryota say.

She felt her heart shatter when she heard him say the girl's name… _he seems so excited to see her…_

Indeed, the girl is Misaki… she's holding a plastic bag with bottles of water into it.

"Hey who's this girl?" Sakuragi asked the both of them. Ayako ignored him and went to the other side of the court.

"Hanamichi this is Misaki Sugawara.." Ryota said, introducing the two to each other. Misaki smiled sweetly at the self-proclaimed tensai. Sakuragi felt himself blushing.

"H-Hi!! I-I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi!!! As you might've known by now, I'm the basketball man and the ace player of Shohoku team… hehe" uttered Sakuragi and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sakuragi-kun! I'm Misaki, Ryota's classmate and uhmm… friend." she said blushing at the thought of Ryota introducing him to the whole team.

_I never thought this girl would fall that easily to me, the genius basketball man…But you're too unfortunate, Misaki-san!! I already belong to someone…to Haruko, my beloved Haruko!! _Sakuragi thought thinking that Misaki's blush was for him. He ran across the court and began shooting hoops and exhibiting his "tensai" skills.

Ryota turned to Misaki.

"What brought you here, Mi-chan??" he asked.

"I just want to watch how you play basketball… remember, when we both play this game? I want to see how much my Ryota improved when I was still away…"

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COURT.**

Someone was eavesdropping to their conversation…

'_My Ryota'??! Did she just say 'MY RYOTA'!! He doesn't belong to anyone, for crying out loud!!! Someone's got to tell her the rules! _Ayako said to herself.

"You can't watch…" Ayako said as she walked towards them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Misaki asked looking at Ayako.

Ayako was flustered._This girl doesn't know me?! Is she insulting me?! How could she talk to me just like that??!!_

"Ayako this is Misaki, Misaki this is Ayako..She's my best friend and the team's manager" Ryota said.

"Hello.. so you're Ryota's best friend?? Nice to meet you." said Misaki as she reached out her hand.

Ayako, on the other hand, didn't reach it...

"Same here." She said trying to hold her anger.

"You can't watch the game…" Ayako repeated.

"Why?" Ryota asked in disbelief.

"Because this is a closed practice, you see… and you're not part of the team. Team rule.." she said trying hard not to look at Ryota.

Misaki's eyes lowered… She obviously became sad. Ryota turned to Ayako…

"Aya-chan… please let her watch… She's not a spy or something and besides, it's just a practice game…Let her stay on my account… please.." Ryota said pleadingly…

Ayako could not resist that cute puppy eyes on Ryota's face…

_Stop it Ryota…Do not look at me with that eyes!! It's melting me!!! _

"Okay. Fine! You can watch…" she said and turned away coz she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Yey! Thanks, Aya-chan!! I owe you one!" Ryota said and hugged her from behind…

_Oh my God! That's the least thing I need right now!! He caught me off guard…damn it…break free, Ryota!! Coz, I can't…_

"Okay, stinking pig… That's enough… go, warm-up…" she signaled.

"Right… See ya later, Mi-chan.." he winked.

Ayako saw Misaki's face turned in a really deep shade of red… _She's blushing… that…that girl is blushing!!!! I can tell it…I can tell that something fishy is going on between that two!! _She gritted her teeth.

Ayako went to the sidelines to check up on the status of the team… Misaki settled herself on the bench nearest to Ryota.

She looked darkly at the girl and then, turned to Ryota, who by now, are both laughing…

_So she likes Ryota…and seems like Ryota fancies her too…Stupid me! I should've known better…of course they would like each other!!! After all those years, they haven't seen each other…I thought he liked me…All those sweet words…him calling me'Aya-chan'…But is it I, who is pushing him away?? I was only doing that because I was so unsure…so uncertain of what I'm feeling for him…I thought this is the best thing to do…to ignore his feelings for me just as what I have done to my feelings for him…To think that we're in the same class and team…I don't want to destroy his dreams if we came to a point where he has to choose between me and basketball…besides, basketball is his first true love…not me… he have given up so much on this game that it is too precious if I meddle with it…I would only distract him from basketball and that would do him no good…I'll just end up devastating his goals and hopes…I don't want that to happen…I would never, ever have the guts to destroy your dreams, Ryota…I will do anything to help you reach for it…even if it means, keeping myself from loving you…_

She was so lost in her own space when…

"AYA-CHAN, LOOK OUT!!!" someone shouted.

Ayako could only blink when she saw a ball aiming towards her direction…

"AHHHHH!!!!" was the only thing she could say. The ball was too close and it hit her…straight in the face… blood was now trickling down her nose…

"Aya-chan!!!" Ryota said, running towards her.

He grabbed his towel and was about to wipe the blood on her nose when…

"Stop it." she said silently.

"Look, there's blood on your nose… we have to wipe it out… now stay still, will you?" he said.

"I SAID STOP IT, RYOTA." she shouted.

"But.."

She stood up and went straight to the locker room… leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

_Let's stop this, Ryota…I can't play this game anymore…being your best friend is a lot harder than what I've thought…I can't help it…I must admit…I'm falling in love with you…_she felt tears was tracing down her face…

She sat on the floor of the changing room… her head tilted down… she doesn't want anyone know that she's crying... especially, Ryota…

"Aya-chan.." Ryota said while squatting next to her.

Ayako raised her head and saw her best friend looking at her, worried.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, earlier.." she said.

"No prob… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" she forced to smile.

Ryota finally stood up.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. I've got to drop by at Mi-chan's house."

"But didn't you say that we'll be going at our house tonight?"

"Yes but I'm really sorry… I can't, Aya-chan…"

"But you did promise me, didn't you?" she said.

"But Mi-chan's.."

"Yeah, right! Here we go again! Of course, if it wasn't for Mi-chan…" she said, raising her voice…

"Aya-chan .."

"So you're saying that she's much more important is she?"

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point?!"

""My point is that Mi-chan's parents are expecting us…"

"So couldn't you just say that you have an important thing to do today, huh??"

"You've got it all wrong, Aya-chan.. And stop acting like you're my girlfriend or anything, coz you're not!" Ryota blurted out.

These words struck Ayako's heart… deep down, inside her very heart…

"Yeah, right… you're right… I'm not anyone… that's great..." she said hotly.

"Aya-chan, you don't understand…"

"No, Ryota.. I perfectly understand.." she said.

She stood up and packed her stuff on her bag and walked through the exit door.

"I'm really sorry.." Ryota said, following her…

But it's too late… she already went out of the gym.

_Yeah…who am I? I'm just his best friend…nothing important…And I knew right then, I'm losing him…losing him for some other girl…because of my stupidity, I've hurt him, and I've hurt myself…Big time!…Who're you fooling, huh, Ayako?! You can't be friends…you can never be…you're in love with him…you're in love with your best friend…it's good if he loves you back…But as to what you've seen…that's definitely impossible…he's in love with Misaki, for Pete's sake! Maybe he liked me before…but it's too different now, we're best friends and we could never be what I wanted us to be…_

**A voice in Ayako's head said:**

_It's you fault…you didn't grab the chance when it is right on your very two hands!! You ignored it thinking it's for the best and now look…look at what you're stupidity caused you…_

Ayako looked at the stars twinkling at the dark sky…

_Maybe it would be better if I would just stay away from him…our friendship would never work out…because it's getting harder and harder each day…even more now…now that you have a Misaki…I know this would be hard…but it's for the better…I never should have done this before…I thought that being friends with you would help me forget about my feelings and will help you to reach for your dreams…but I was wrong…totally wrong…Because of this, my feelings are awakened…once again…and it has now fully grown…I just want you to be happy, Ryota…and for that to happen…I'll have to sacrifice…again…_

Then she asked herself…

**_Am i really doing what is right?_**

****

* * *

****

Hey! Another chap done! Hope you like it!! reviews please!!! How was it? Well, that's all for now…LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: How it feels**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Slamdunk…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad you like the last chapter… for those who've read and reviewed my last chapter, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. This chap is basically the aftermath of Ayako's decision…what will be its effect on Ryota, on her and even on Misaki, perhaps… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! So here it goes…

NOTE: the italicized words/lines are the character's P.O.V. and thoughts.

* * *

**AYAKO'S BEDROOM.**

It's early in the morning and the sky's colors are a hue of violet, orange and red...and just like Ayako's emotions…totally mixed up… She was awake, wide awake…she couldn't sleep…she was so tired and stressed out because of the incident last night that kept playing and playing on her mind like an old favorite movie… she remembered how she realized that she's falling for him…how they fought last night… Her eyes were red and puffy… she cried her heart out all night…it's a good thing because her parents couldn't hear a thing coz they're sleeping soundly at the other room…She couldn't think…she's so helpless…

_There's nothing I can do…_she said to herself while burying her face on the pillow.

It's true, she can't do anything…she hasn't got a hold on Ryota's mind and much more, his heart…

But life goes on…the fact that the world is rotating… still, Ayako's living…bearing the pain she couldn't let go of…

And now, another day has come… she can't explain how much she wanted to stay in her room…to find some solace, to be isolated…to feel alone… right now, no one could understand her feelings…she, herself, couldn't understand her feelings too… But she had to go to school…yes, you heard it right…for the first time in her life, she doesn't want to go to school…she had to…and the least and most dreadful thing is…she couldn't escape Ryota's presence…How could she?? She's his classmate and they both belong on the same team…

_We both belong on the same class and team…_which lead her to another teeny tiny problem…

_How could I explain to the whole team about what happened last night? _She said to herself wearily… _I'm sure they're thinking that I'm a psycho or something because of the way I've acted yesterday…Oh enough of this already!!! _She was so desperate…

"Please make me invisible today…" she prayed. But she knew it wouldn't work…

She waited for her alarm clock to tick… and after a few minutes…

KKKKKRRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!

This sound made Ayako lonely…more than ever…

"I have to get ready… remember Ayako, act as if nothing happened… and be invisible to Ryota… as far as you could, stay away from him…avoid him at all costs… you can do this, Ayako!!" she said trying to lift her hopes up… but to no avail…

She went straight to the bathroom and took a shower, put her school clothes on and crept downstairs…

There she saw her mom cooking breakfast…and her dad reading the daily newspaper…

She sat on a vacant seat and began eating her eggs and bacon…

"Why so silent, my dear?" said her mom examining her exhausted-looking daughter.

She just smiled at her mom and continued eating…

"Too much school works, perhaps?" her dad said, looking behind his newspaper.

She nodded… she wasn't in the mood to say anything…

She tried to get a few more extra minutes at home so that she wouldn't go to school early… But her mother realized this and said to her:

"You might as well be off now, Ayako…you wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

She slowly stood up from her hair and kissed her parents goodbye and walked past their house…

_I don't know what am I gonna do when I get to school…somehow, I don't want to see Ryota or even the team…they would just laugh at me and…There's no more shame left for me! I've gotten in so much trouble already!!! I bet that Misaki is laughing at me right now, I can imagine it…and Ryota…I just want to stay away from him…It's too much already…even by just looking on his serene face…I can see myself…and the pain I'm going through…I can't carry this burden anymore…I need a break…to think…to keep myself from this love…this thing I'm not supposed to feel…I didn't know love could be this…hard. Of all the people, why Ryota?! And of all the girls, why me?! You're really stupid, Cupid…Oh geez! I'm here…_

* * *

"Good luck to me." She said under her breath as she entered Shohoku High. 

"Okay. So calm down, Ayako… it's still the same… nothing changed." she said.

She entered the room which is, now half-full of second years. People are running around… talking, shouting… and there, on the corner, she saw the man she's dreading to face…

She walked past everyone staring at her with beady eyes…

"She has this relationship with Miyagi… I've heard it from the other class. How awful of her! She just wanted to, you know, cling onto our point guard." She heard someone say.

"But isn't it the truth that Miyagi likes Ayako?"

"That was way, way before. Back when he's nothing at all…and because our point guard's now a superstar and famous, she's already going out with him…"

_I swear I'm gonna kick these stupid jerks' butt if I'm not in a be-inivisible-and-stay-away-from-Ryota mood today…_

She saw Ryota laughing with the other boys… probably, it's one of their joke cracking routine…

She went to her seat which is…next to Ryota's. She was about to seat when she thought…

_I won't be able to avoid him if he's sitting beside me…maybe I should…transfer my seat…somewhere else…_

She spotted a classmate, which sat meters away from Ryota and asked:

"Can we change seats?"

"Why?"

"I can't really see at the back… I barely understand what the professor is saying because of my seatmate…" she said reffering to Ryota.

"Oh, okay.." the girl agreed.

"Thanks."

She sat on her new seat and looked around… _This seat really suits me…I just want to get away from Ryota…and this seat is meters away from him…_she said to herself, satisfied.

She got out a book and pretended to read it… suddenly…

"Uhmm, hi Aya-chan…" said a familiar voice.

She knew who's voice it was… it's Ryota's… how could she be wrong?

She looked up and saw Ryota… handsome as ever… Then she remembered,

_Do not look at him Ayako!!! _ She suddenly looked down… and continued scanning the book… as though she hadn't heard him…

"Look, I'm really, really sorry 'bout what happened yesterday…" Ryota said, still looking at Ayako.

"Why are you saying sorry?" asked Ayako, still not looking at the teary-eyed best friend.

"Because… because I've said things that shouldn't have said.."

"You should have thought of that when you're about to say it…" she said coldly.

"I didn't think… I was stupid… I mean, I am stupid… I shouldn't have said that to my best friend… that's why I'm saying sorry, Aya-chan.." he said impatiently.

"There are no more things to say… You've said it and I've heard it… done." she said, staring at the book…

Ryota couldn't say anything… the bell rang and all the students went back to their seats… except him… he was still sitting at Ayako's table… he was about to argue… to say something… to explain everything…

"Mr. Miyagi, it would be helpful if you wouldn't seat on the table… and would go on your proper seat… In case you might've noticed, my class is about to start…" said Mr. Toshi.

"So, is this another love quarrel between our two lovebirds here, eh?" he added, referring to Ayako and Ryota.

Ayako blushed… she looked down and continued reading her book… Ryota, on the other hand, was blank… he was still thinking about Ayako… and how awful she must be feeling right now.

"Hey, Ryota…" Misaki nudged.

"Huh?" he said as if he has just been waked up.

"You're not listening to me, I said: can we meet before your practice game today?"

"Y-Yeah… right. Of course." he said.

"Good." Misaki smiled.

* * *

It was lunch time… and still, Ayako's not talking to Ryota… He saw her sitting on the bench reading a book and at the same time eating her lunch… He stared at her and again, adored her beauty… just like what he's always doing. 

"Ryota."

"What?"

"You're flying off to somewhere…"

Misaki was now looking closely at him… her face was now inches away from his.

"Oh yeah.." he said looking away at Ayako.

"Try this... Remember, it's your favorite food when we're still in kindergarten?" Misaki said, pulling her lunch box full of sushi…

Ryota smiled and tried the food…

"Wow, this is delicious.."

"Mom made it for us, you know." Misaki smiled.

But Ryota wasn't listening…

_It's also the food that I ate at Aya-chan's house…where we usually held our sleepovers…where I've kissed her…back when we're still, best friends(Chap 6)… _He thought. _That kiss… _His head refreshes him the flashes of their kiss… how he longed for her… how she liked it…

"C'mon Ryota… we're gonna be late for your basketball practice.." Misaki said pulling Ryota's arm.

He stood up and went straight to the changing room…

"Ryota, would you mind if I just go to the restroom?" said Misaki at the other side of the door.

"No…" he replied.

"I'll just see you in front of the gym." she added hastily.

* * *

Ayako was finished reading her science textbook when a shadow appeared. 

"Uhmm… Ayako-san… would you mind if I sit here with you?" a familiar voice said.

"No, not at all…" she said still preoccupied in her book.

"I just want to ask you something." The girl asked.

"What is it?" she looked up and saw… Misaki.

She was the least person she wanted to talk right now… well, of course, also Ryota. She would be a hypocrite if she wouldn't admit that she hates her… no, that's not the appropriate word… _loathes_ her… because of her, she and Ryota would be fine… like what they've always been… because of her, she wouldn't lose her best friend… because of her, she wouldn't do this crap to Ryota… it's all because of her… and oh… because of her… her feelings for Ryota would not be awaken _again_… now is there a possibility that she could _like_ Misaki… she haven't got a slightest idea… but one thing's for sure… she hates her because she's _jealous_… yeah… Ayako, admitted it and it's official, she's jealous… who wouldn't? Everything is too damn perfect in this girl… she got the brains, the attitude… everything!!! Even the fortune, and especially the beauty… which Ayako thinks she doesn't have… Now tell me, who wouldn't want to be in this girl's shoes? And perhaps, the most important of all… Ryota likes her!!! For goodness' sake, she's got everything Ayako wanted in life… And then, here she comes… wanting to ask Ayako about something??

"Uhh… this might be awkward since you two are very close…" she asked blushing..

"Huh??" she asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Look, Ayako-san… I just wanted to ask you if…" she breathed heavily.

"Ask what?" Ayako said. She doesn't want any suspense… especially on this girl.

"Ask if it is okay if… I'm… gonna…. say…to Ryota… that… I love him?" she asked blushing like a tomato.

Ayako was surprised… she doesn't know what to say… of course she wanted to say 'no'… but she can't… because… because this girl would know that she, too, has feelings for Ryota… which is really wrong… in Ayako's perspective.

"So is it okay?" she repeated.

Ayako was like a rock… needed to be knocked and pounded… _Why should I answer that question? Hello?!! Are you crazy?? I'm in love with Ryota too!! _But she knew better… or so she thinks?

"Uhh… yeah.. yeah sure…" she said still quite surprised.

"You're not answering my question, Ayako-san.."

"Uhhmm.. I mean, of course, it is okay…" she lied.

"Really?"

Ayako nodded… she doesn't want to say something else anymore that would smash her heart into tiny bits…

"Oh thanks, Aya-chan!" Misaki hugged her…

_If only I could strangle this girl, I would… _Ayako said to herself.

"Why are you asking me this?" Ayako asked.

"Because you're the closest friend of Ryota.." she smiled.

"And who told you that?" Ayako raised her eyebrow.

"Ryota.. of course.." she said.

"Wouldn't be angry if I told him I love him?" she asked childishly.

"O-Of course n-not." Ayako said.

_I would slap this girl's face if she ask me one more question… just one more…_

"Okay.. thanks so much, Ayako-san." She smiled and waved goodbye.

Ayako was left there, dumbfounded… she wouldn't know how to react… will she be happy, now that Ryota has a new inspiration, rather than her?? Will she be angry because this girl's proposing to Ryota?? Will she be sad? Confused? What? She doesn't know… and she doesn't want to know…

"It's okay, Ayako… cheer up"She said.

A voice plopped in Ayako's head:

_You're just fooling yourself._

She tried to paste a cheerful smile… for them to see the typical Ayako… not the Ayako she's been hiding for years… not the Ayako she is now…

* * *

"What is taking you so long, Mi-chan?!" Ryota said impatiently as he rested his back in the cold wall of Shohoku gym. 

Just then, he saw a figure…

"Ryota!!!" Misaki called waving at him…

"Where have you gone, Mi-chan?" he asked.

"Just somewhere.." she lied.

"I thought you went to the comfort room…"

"Yeahh.. but… oh well, I have to tell you something important…" said Misaki, she was blushing profusely…

"Okay. What is it?" he said.

"I've been longing to say this to you…"she began. She was inches closer to his face now.

"Huh?" Ryota asked…

Just as then, Misaki kissed Ryota… she closed her eyes… so did he… Misaki's arms were now wrapped around Ryota's neck…he felt her kiss… a kiss so unlike Ayako's… a kiss that's sweet… but nothing more… nothing compared to Ayako's kiss… that was every bit of magical and totally unexplainable… Why was he thinking about Ayako now? Misaki is kissing him… and Ayako's roaming around Ryota's mind… it's as if… it's Ayako he's kissing…

* * *

Ayako was walking silently going to the gym… She has already worn her sports attire and is bringing the balls into the gym… _I will pretend that I'm okay…Nothing's wrong, Ayako…nothing will go wrong… _She sighed heavily. Just as then, she saw two familiar shadows in the entrance of the gym… She was walking slowly… trying to find who the persons are… She has the feeling she knew who owned these shadows… She just wants to make it sure… She was nearly on the entrance when she saw an incident… she never wanted to saw…. 

Ryota and Misaki are there… they're not just simply there… they're _KISSING!_

Ayako couldn't believe what she saw…or maybe she doesn't want to believe it… Misaki is snuggling Ryota… and Ryota… well… he's… he's…

_HE'S KISSING HER BACK!_

Ayako felt her heart shatter…so is the balls she's holding… All of it was scattered on the cemented floor and is bouncing hardly on it… Ayako wasn't in her own self for a moment… Suddenly a tear came down on her eye… Then, came another…

And another…

Another…

And another…

She couldn't stop it… she can't help but cry… She doesn't want to… nor doesn't she have to… She felt it… she felt in her very heart… she felt herself smashed into pieces… She felt herself… the true Ayako… not the strong and brave one… but the Ayako she's hiding all along… the sensitive and fragile one… the weak and vulnerable inside… that's the _real_ her…

* * *

The ball as bouncing hard that it came in front of the two… The two broke the kiss because of such disturbance… 

"What's this?" asked Misaki.

Ryota wasn't listening… she just heard him say:

"AYA-CHAN!" he called and ran after her.

Misaki saw a girl… running away… no one could go wrong with that curls… _Ayako-san…_

"Ryota wait!!!" she called after him… but he's already gone.

Ayako ran as fast as she could…she didn't know where she's headed… she didn't seem to care… she just ran and ran… going to nowhere… All she wanted to do was to keep on running… leaving Ryota behind… leaving everything behind… she will run until the last drop of her energy comes out… until then, she will keep on running… on an unknown path…

She heard him call… but she didn't turn to him… she doesn't want to… she couldn't believe herself… she saw them both… with her own pair of untrustworthy eyes… why did she have to see them?? Why did it affect her so much??

"Aya-chan…" Ryota said panting… sweat was covering him… He ran miles and miles just to follow Ayako… now, she's nowhere… she's gone… what seems like forever…

He regretted it… He regretted the kiss he and Misaki shared… it was not like Ayako's kiss… never would it be… but then, he did kiss Misaki…

_She is just a friend, Aya-chan… _

But, he kissed her… and in all angles you put it…

_I'm wrong… I shouldn't have kissed Mi-chan…I didn't know what to do…What will I tell Aya-chan?? I have to explain to her…everything… _

"You're such a baka, Ryota!!! Please come back, Aya-chan!!" Ryota cried.

**_Please come back…I love you…_**

* * *

WHEW! I couldn't believe I've made this chapter!! Hope you like it…I made it this long coz I'll have my quarterly exam next week… please pray for me… hope you won't get bored reading my fanfic… hehehe… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Reviews please!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Under a cherry blossom tree**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Slamdunk…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: An 'unexpected' friend is coming for Ayako… Who is he?...

NOTE: The italicized words/lines are the characters' P.O.V or thoughts.

* * *

Ayako didn't know where to go… she continued running… Her sweat is dripping on her temples and her tears are also tracing her face rapidly… 

_How could he do this to me?_

…was the only thing she thought about… No one could blame her, everyone believes (and could swear) that Ryota was completely obsessed with Ayako… But then, out of nowhere, that girl came… ruining their so-called "friendship"…

She tried to hate Ryota with all her might… with all the pains and the sacrifices she suffered from him… All those times when their ill-stricken professor were saying those harsh words to Ayako because she's trying to bail Ryota out of trouble… All those times, when she sacrificed her own time just to teach Ryota the lessons he missed because he's, well, sleeping… as always… But then… it's all worth it…

_Because of that stupid smile._

Ryota's smile is enough to ease all these pain… His smile would make her day perfect. His smile would make her feel satisfied and contented just being with him. His smile would make her fall head over heels. His smile would make tingles in her body. His smile would make her blush… His smile would make her love him more… His smile… His stupid, damn smile… and because of that smile…

_I am thinking about him…again._

She knew she could never get over him… She loves him… and she knew that he loved her too… But, he has a perfect girl beside him right now… maybe continuing their kiss that was disturbed because of her… That girl, yes, Misaki… no one could be more perfect than this girl… She, Ayako, has no match for her… Undoubtedly, any man who would glance at Misaki would instantly fall in love with her… She has this angelic face… that sweet smile… that kind attitude… The perfect girl for Ayako's perfect man…

Ayako, on the contrary, is the opposite of Misaki… She's boyish and has a rough attitude… She doesn't wear dress but loves to put on a simple tee and jeans. She hates make-up and loves rough games, like basketball…

The game Ryota loves the most… The reason why she chose not to respond on Ryota's advances… why she ignored his confession of love… why she didn't told him she's in love with him… And now, here she is… running in the middle of an unknown place… regretting everything… hiding and crying all by herself…

* * *

**SHOYO HIGH.**

"Hey, Kenji!!" Hanagata called.

A handsome young man turned around and smiled. All the girls looked and turned to see if it is really Kenji Fujima, their ace point guard and star player…He sure is famous, especially to _girls_. They would sometimes, stalk him on his way home only to know where he lives… They would ask him to autograph his picture. Every girl would definitely wish to die just to see Fujima's killer smile. All in all, he is somewhat a celebrity not only in their school but in the whole Kanagawa district…

After confirming that the boy is Fujima, everyone rushed to him like he was a cheese to bait rats around the vicinity. Fujima could only smile, which made the girls go crazy and screamed _(weird, huh?)…_Toru Hanagata went to his "partner" and barred him from the screaming girls… He pushed him towards the main gate and both ran. Hanagata pushed Fujima to the nearest corner so that they could avoid the fan girls…

"That was some scene you made.." Hanagata panted.

"I told you don't call me when you're around girls… you know what they are when they would hear my name…" said the exhausted Fujima. "So, now, we're in this secluded corner…" he added.

"Yeah… I guess you know what this means, Kenji…" said Hanagata with sparkling eyes.

He smiled widely and touched the brick wall with his hands parallel to Fujima's face.

"Oh, c'mon, Toru… not now.. later. They might caught us here… alone." said Fujima darkly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kenji smiled.

"You know what? I love that smile of yours… No wonder those girls go crazy over you." Hanagata continued. "Sometimes, I get jealous at those girls because your attention is always at them. You always give them a chance. "

Fujima looked deeply at Hanagata's eyes. He saw a trace of sadness in it.

"Don't worry.. I'll make it up to you." He smiled as he was caressing Hanagata's face.

Kenji Fujima and Toru Hanagata has always been friends since their childhood days… But, after being so close to each other, both realized that they love each other… Of course, no one knows this but the two of them… And they really tried to act as if they are just friends so that no one would suspect that they took their relationship to the next level…

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Hanagata asked.

Fujima shook his head and smiled.

"No, thanks… gotta go gome early… maybe next time."

"Okay… I'll just see ya later at the practice… bye. I love you."said Hanagata and held his partner's hand.

"I love you too." whispered Fujima.

* * *

They walked on separate ways… As Fujima was on his way home, he saw a girl running towards his direction… he stared at the girl's tresses and not on her face because it's buried on her curly hair… 

_She looks familiar…_

He, then, remembered a girl he met… not too long ago… that _clumsy_ girl. This girl he's seeing looks identical to that girl…

_What's her name again?_...

She didn't notice that Fujima was there, looking at her… She went straight to his direction, not knowing he was standing there… They were about to bump at each other again… But this time, he caught her in his arms…

Ayako realized this, so…

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Ayako?? Is that you?" Fujima said unbelievably. "Why are you crying?"

She looked straight at him with her red eyes… She continued to sob… This guy lets her remember Ryota again… She suddenly stood up and paced to the right side of the street… Fujima, being a gentleman, followed her…

The wind blew quite hard… it was going to rain cats and dogs… Seems like the sky was sympathizing Ayako…

* * *

She was surprised that her feet brought her to the place where she and Ryota used hang out… Her feet and hands are now numb… Her body's cold… Plus, she couldn't find her way home, not with this storm… Usually, Ryota would bring her home in his motorcycle or she would piggy back ride him...but unfortunately, Ryota's nowhere…No one could help her… She was never good in directions… That, maybe, is the reason why her life now has no direction at all… 

She went to the hill and there, she sat in the shade of a swaying cherry blossom tree… The tree does not bear cherry blossoms anymore… it's already_dead_… Nevertheless, it has its purposes… like sheltering a crying girl because of the upcoming storm…

Fujima found Ayako at the topmost part of the hill… She looked fatigued and exhausted… She was so pale and her eyes are extremely red and puffy… He mounted and went to the tree where he heard her cry…

"I hate that I love you, Ryota…" she sobbed.

_Ryota? Ryota Miyagi, the Shohoku point guard? _He thought. _Maybe he's the boy she's talking about… Of course he is. I wonder how many Ryotas are living here. Besides, she's the team manager of Shohoku…_

Seeing the girl cry is somewhat painful for Fujima… He wants to help but doesn't know how… He could just watch her there…

"A girl should never cry, you know. Especially, at weathers like this…" he smiled.

Ayako, suddenly stopped crying… she looked up and stared at the young man smiling at him… She bowed her head and examined the grasslands dance gracefully with the wind…

"Can I sit here with you?" he asked.

"I guess so…"

Silence covered the whole hill… only the howling of the wind and the splattering if the rain on the earth could be heard… Finally, Fujima broke the silence…

"So, might I ask you, why are you crying?"

Ayako continued to stare at the grass… She smiled but still she's not looking at him.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I mean, have you ever been in love with your best friend?"

"Yes."

Ayako looked at Fujima… She doesn't expect him to say anything… Maybe he's the only person who could listen and help her in her situation right now…

"Does _she_ love you back?" she asked, again.

"Yes." He said not minding the word 'she' in her question… This doesn't surprise Fujima… no one knows his relationship with Hanagata…which is a great relief.

"Good for you…" she smiled.

"Why?"

"Nothing… I mean, friends who became lovers is such a beautiful crime…" she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you could say that…" he smiled back.

"But is it wrong to love your best friend? I mean, having a relationship with your best friend seems awkward? Besides, your friendship will just be put to waste if in case, you'll break up…" she said.

"But then, it's all worth it."

"What if your best friend has this dream that he really wanted to come true and if you confess to him what you feel… it'll just be a hindrance for him to reach that dream, will you still tell him that you love him?"

"Yes… I'm not much of a martyr, you know." He laughed. "But seriously, you shouldn't keep yourself from loving someone just because you'll just be a pull-down on his dreams or something… How would you know if you wouldn't try? Maybe you are the inspiration he's been waiting all along to help him reach his dreams. You'll never know…"

"What if he has this girl…and this girl is perfect… I mean, you're just nothing compared to her… What if she loves him…and maybe he loves her too… will you still tell him what you feel despite the truth that he has this girl?"

"In my opinion, you should tell it to him because you can never live peacefully with that nightmare on your head. It'll just make your life worse. Mind you, it's really, really hard. If you don't tell it to him, this might be the end… Now let me ask you, what if he loves you? What if you're just wrong the whole time? What if he's waiting for you? Will you just let things pass like that? Explain to him everything. Tell him what you feel…you can't pretend every time, could you? There's nothing to lose… there might be even something to gain… So, why not try? Besides, you're not after the sympathy from him, are you? You just want to let go of the feelings and move on…"

Ayako smiled. She never knew Fujima, the heartthrob of Kanagawa, could be like this… someone she could talk to… someone who could give her advice… To think that they're not that close…until now.

"Thanks…"

"No problem… in case you've got anymore problems you could just give me a call and I'll be right here."

"Okay. I'll count on that." she smiled.

"May I ask you something?" he said.

"Nani?"

"That boy you're talking about… Is he, Ryota Miyagi?"

"How do you know?" she blushed.

"Just a hunch…"

"Well, you've guessed it right…"

They stood up… the sun slowly rose up the sky, a beautiful sunshine greeted them…The storm has gone. They walked together descending the hill…

"Thank you, Fujima-san." Ayako bowed.

"Hey, don't call me by my surname… Just call me Kenji."

"Okay. Thanks, again Kenji."

"Anytime." He smiled.

_**"Just follow what your heart tells you and nothing will ever go wrong." **_

* * *

Here's my new chappie… yay! How's my yaoi? too lame huh? I think so too... Gomen for it.. I'm only a beginner at writing yaoi... so please bear with it. Hehehe.. anyway, I'm thinking of ending this fanfic soon… I'm going to start a new one.. hehehe.. don't worry there's still 4-5 chaps away… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Please please and please!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Difference**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Slamdunk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this chap is about Ryota… it all happened during Ayako's conversation with Fujma… enough of the spoiler… hehehe.

NOTE: The italicized words/lines are the characters' P.O.V or thoughts.

* * *

Ryota is on his way to Shohoku gym… He already gave up finding Ayako… His mind was confused… totally confused… How can he explain to her what happened if she's continuously ignoring him? He tried to find the reasons… 

_What did I do for her to act like that? _

That question popped in Ryota's head… Why does he have to explain everything to her when she is just his best friend? He also needs privacy… and he doesn't have to tell everything to her even if she's his best friend…

_For heaven's sake, Mitsui and the others are also my friends! But even once, they didn't care who the girl I'm kissing is…Or whatever decisions I make!!! _

_It's not like I'm comparing them to Aya-chan… it's just the way Aya-chan's been acting since our argument (chap 9)…She just ignored me for some reasons I don't know…I mean, is it fair to ignore your best friend just because you've had an argument? I know it's my fault and all, but is it that serious that she chose to ignore me even if I already said 'sorry'? _

He shook his head.

_Girls are really hard to understand._

_And why is she so affected 'bout the kiss?? Is it the first time she had seen a boy kissing a girl before??_

Thinking that this reason is too dumb… he thought of another…

_Maybe she's shocked to see her best friend kissing another girl…_

…was the last reason he could think about…

* * *

He finally arrived at the gym… and everyone has already started practicing… 

"MIYAGI!" Akagi bellowed.

All the players looked around and saw their point guard looking fatigued. His shirt is dripping wet because of the storm…

"Hey, what happened, Miyagi?" Mitsui ran towards his best friend.

"Nothing.." he murmured.

"Miyagi, why didn't you report in the practice today?" Akagi's face appeared.

"I'm sorry, captain… just another personal issue."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SEPARATE YOUR PERSONAL LIFE FROM BASKETBALL?! YOU ARE A **SOMEONE** IN THIS TEAM… **PRORITIZE** WHAT YOU NEED TO PRIORITIZE…**BASKETBALL **IS A SPECIAL GAME, REMEMBER THAT!!! AND IT DOESN'T NEED PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT WILLING TO GIVE UP** EVERYTHING**… YOUR** HEART** SHOULD BE IN THIS **GAME**!!!"

"Sorry captain…" he bowed.

Akagi patted Ryota's head and walked out of the gym…

Mitsui and Sakuragi rushed toward their friend…

"Hey Ryochin…" Sakuragi said.

"What happened to you? You're soaking wet, man!" Mitsui added.

"Nothing…" he answered.

He doesn't want anyone to know about his problem… He knew better…He imagined them laughing… learning that it's a girl issue that made him miss practice… He thought telling them is the last thing he would do…

"Ryota!!! Oh my God, what did you do? I looked for you everywhere…" a girl said, approaching them.

"I'm okay , Mi-chan…" he smiled.

"No you're not okay! Look at you! Come, let's get you home before you get sick." She added.

"But…"

"No buts…"

Ryota knew it would be useless to fight with her, so he thanked Mitsui and Sakuragi for their concerns and went inside Misaki's car…

* * *

**INSIDE MISAKI'S CAR:**

Misaki wiped Ryota's face with a clean towel… Ryota felt himself dying… he breathed heavily…

"You're sick, Ryota! Why did you run in the storm?" she said as she touched Ryota's temples.

"I just wanted to explain to Aya-chan…" he coughed.

Misaki's eyes widened a little… _Why?_

"Why do you have to explain to her about our kiss?" she asked.

"I owe her an explanation… maybe she's shocked 'bout seeing us kissing, all of a sudden…" he said weakly.

"So what's wrong? Isn't it we're now lovers? She doesn't need to feel shocked. And you don't owe her anything. "

"Please, Mi-chan.. let's talk about this some other time.."

* * *

When they arrived at his home, she accompanied Ryota to his room... Misaki was about to hold the knob when Ryota held her hand… 

"You can now go home, Mi-chan…" he said.

"Don't you need any company?" she asked worriedly.

He assured her with his smile.

"No, thanks for the offer but I prefer to stay here alone…"

Her face creased a little… Ryota noticed this, so he touched her nose with his index finger, making her look up to him…

"You sure?" she asked for the nth time. It's too obvious, she wanted to stay.

"I'm sure, Mi-chan… now, go, your driver is waiting for you." He said.

"Okay. I'll just see you tomorrow." she smiled.

"Yeah." He grinned.

She looked again at him as if wanting him to say 'something'… But after a little while, she grew impatient because of waiting…

"Aren't you gonna say something, Ryota?" she asked.

"What do I have to say?"

Misaki breathed deeply.

_Ryota seems to forget what that 'something' is… How could he?_

"Nothing. Oh well, I have to go now, bye."

"Bye and thanks again."

She couldn't contain it anymore… she has to say it… if he won't, well, at least someone's got to say it…

"Iloveyou." she said hastily.

"Huh?" Ryota asked. Her words were not clear to him…

"Can you repeat that, Mi-chan? And please make it slower so that I could get it." he added.

Misaki was taken aback.

_He has no idea what I had just said. And he's asking me to repeat it?_

"I said I… love… you… get it?" she said with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

Ryota didn't know how to react…

"Well… I-I love y-you too.." he said distractedly.

He realized that he sounded like a moron saying this to his _girlfriend_… But this didn't bothered Misaki… on the other hand she was so glad that she jumped onto him and hugged him… which made them fall on the cushioned sofa.

"Oh Ryota…" she said, cuddling up to him.

He could only smile…_But he's not happy_.

He walked her until they have arrived on his front porch…The sky was dark and stars are glistening from above… The cold breeze covered the two… Misaki shivered and Ryota noticing this, gave her his jacket. She blinked as a sign of gratitude…

Suddenly, she kissed him on his lips. She forced his mouth to open, but it didn't…

"It's getting late…" he said while pushing her gently.

She looked down and blushed… Obviously, she was too fast. And Ryota don't like that kind of girls.

"I'm sorry…" she said while entering the car.

"There's no need to say sorry." He smiled and kissed her on her temples.

"Bye, Ryota. Good night." she said, holding his hand.

"Bye."

* * *

He went straight to his bedroom and plopped himself to bed. Another tiring day has passed… He looked around his bedroom and there, he saw a picture of a girl… a beautiful girl… her brown, curly hair was let down... her face… those cute eyes… her perfectly-curved nose… her small lips were smiling…she is beautiful as ever… she could even be mistaken as an angel in disguise… 

And he, Ryota, is her slave… that's what he have been hoping for… his dream… becoming a slave of a beautiful angel. He will do anything for her… He would jump off a bridge is she wants him to… He could eat a live monkey if she asks him to… He could give up everything just for her…

Everything. Even basketball. Even the most precious possession he has… In the first place, she is the main and only reason why he joined the basketball team. He gave everything on his every game just to see her cheer for him… He worked hard and trained double time to perfect the sport. She's all he ever wanted.

But now, he has committed another unforgivable crime. Ayako witnessed him and Misaki kissing. One thing was just bothering him.

_Why does he have to feel that way? Is she jealous? Is there any possibility that she loves me too?_

Ryota felt confused at the thought of two different girls were involved with him… One, is his childhood friend and the other his best friend. How could he choose between the two? And the most important question is: who would he choose? The one who loves him but he doesn't feel the same way? Or the girl he loves but doesn't love him?

He never thought this would happen, never in his entire life. He knew he don't love Misaki the way she wants him to. He loves her, yes, but in a sister kind of way. It never even crossed his mind that they would end up as lovers. But now, here, they are, because of what happened he is somewhat forced to be Misaki's boyfriend. He responded to her kiss which made it official. And Ayako… his next problem is Ayako.

_Nah! Of course she doesn't love me._

Just like in Misaki's case, his relationship with Ayako is confusing. Sometimes, he would feel that she loves him… the way she cares for him and all that. But she never admitted it. Even their kiss was just accidental… and there's no malice whatsoever. Well, of course, there is something in Ryota's opinion…

_But why didn't she tell me before? If she loves me, why should she keep it to herself when everyone knows that I'm crazy for her? _

That gave him the idea that Ayako never did love him. And he's just waiting for nothing.

These two girls were precious to him… And come to think of it, he doesn't need to choose from any of these two girls for they don't really belong to him. He has nothing to choose from… One loves him and the other doesn't… So why bother think of the one who doesn't love you when you have someone right there? Why give all your love to someone who doesn't even appreciate your love when there's another who would give all the love you needed in return?

_**Misaki is one great girl. But Ayako is another case.**_

* * *

Hey! Another chap is up! This one's a rush… but I do hope you still like it hehehe… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Can we talk again?**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry!!! sorry for updating so late!!! I have so many projects and stuffs to do at school, I almost forgot to update!! Stupid me!!!! Anyway, here's another chapter!!!

NOTE: The italicized words/lines are the characters' P.O.V or thoughts.

* * *

Ayako woke up the next morning. A smile crept on her face as she reminisced her conversation with Fujima yesterday. She felt happy because of Fujima's advice. It's as if she has found another hope, another life to help her move on, away from her past. She has changed. Her cowardice was replaced of bravery. She felt that she have to face all these consequences. She mustn't hide at all. She shouldn't have ignored Ryota, in the first place. 

_So what if he's not in love with me? He's not the only man in this world. And he's not even that cute!!!_

She looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. She opened her window pane and took in some morning air. Birds' chirping could be heard everywhere. It was a beautiful day.

_I wonder if I would also have a beautiful day today like what I am seeing… _

"Ayako, wake up already! Or else you'll be late for school!!" her mom called, knocking on her door.

Ayako smiled and then, proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Ryota was staring at the window pane. He looked outside and saw the students walking past each other, going to their respective classes. 

"Look at these puppies, aren't they cute? Oh my look at these one, Ryota!" Misaki said, goggling at the latest pet magazine.

"Hey!" she shouted at the are-you-hypnotized look on Ryota's face. She shook her hands inches from Ryota which made the young man startled.

"Huh?" He asked, completely unaware of what his girlfriend is babbling about.

"You know what? I've been talking for the last 5 minutes and 23 seconds and yet you didn't even hear a thing of what I've just said. What's wrong with you honey? Are you sick?" She added as she put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, really." He said. He grabbed her hand and put it down.

"I'm just concerned about you." She looked away.

"I know that, Mi-chan. As I've said I'm perfectly fine, so there's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Just then, Ayako came in. Her curly hair was, as always, let down. Ryota glanced at her as if a beautiful empress just entered the room. And to Ryota's surprise, she was _smiling_ sweetly. He hadn't seen her smile for weeks until now. This means one thing…

_She's okay! We're okay! Not if I'm not gonna pull myself up. But this is it! It's now okay to talk with her! What will I do? Will I talk to her? Maybe it's better if we talk later, not with this crowd around. Yeah, that's it._

He smiled at the thought that he and Ayako would be friends again. This was just his simple wish: to reconcile with Ayako. He's been waiting for this time. After their misunderstanding, he's been bothered at the thought that Ayako wouldn't talk to him what seemed like forever. This must be his lucky day.

_But don't expect it. Mind what that saying goes: "Don't count the chicks until the eggs are yet to hatch." But at least she's in a radiant mood today. Don't you dare ruin her day, Ryota. You've caused too much already. Once is enough._

What he didn't know is that Misaki is looking at him. She saw how his boyfriend acted when Ayako came. She saw the twinkling in his eyes. But she didn't mind it at all.

_Maybe he's just happy. That's all. That's not it. Stop thinking such things, Misaki. He's yours, only yours. No one could ever get him away from you. She's just his best friend. Don't get jealous. They're just close to each other._

* * *

The bell rang. The students went to their own seats. But Misaki is still glancing at Ryota and Ayako. On the other hand, Ryota didn't notice that his girlfriend's looking at him while he lulled over at Ayako, who didn't looked back. 

"Mr. Miyagi, you're drifting somewhere again." said a cold voice.

It was Mr. Toshi, their devilish professor in Trigonometry, looking directly at the lost Ryota.

All his classmates looked him. They were suppressing their laugh. How much shame is left in him, when everyday of his dull life is being bombarded with the embarrassment from this professor?

_If only I could just… argghh… just…wait and see… you scalawag! _

Ryota gritted his teeth. Although he knows he's a dumbass. This professor is a scumbag. Really. Why does he loathe him (Ryota) so much?

_Why do I care? Go on, laugh your ass out. Hope you fart really loud. Then, it's my turn to guffaw at you._

Ryota was raging with fury when Mr. Toshi called:

"Miss Ayako, I believe that it's the start of your detention today." He sneered at the girl.

"Yes sir." she replied with laxity.

Mr. Toshi stared at the girl with great animosity. He wants to make this girl's life miserable. And he will.

"So, you can start now." He smiled evilly.

"Now?" she repeated.

"Now. Right now." He said and smiled widely.

"Okay."

She stood up and went directly to the backdoor without saying a thing.

* * *

"Okay. So this would be my classroom for a month." She sighed at the dirty storage room. 

The place is really messy. Messier than the place you could ever think with. The tables and chairs are coated with dust. The walls are full of cobwebs. The cloths are covered with stains which seems impossible to wash out. The floor is dredged with hardened mud.

" Here. Clean this room. I want this place to be sparkling clean." said the gruffy janitor handing her the cleaning materials.

"Right." she said looking at the room she has to clean.

"It's a good thing you're here. I might as well use my free time with a nap." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm a junior janitress. This is gonna be cool." she said.

"It's your fault, anyway. I can see that you're a brat. You better watch your mouth when you're talking to that professor." He said.

"I know. I've already heard that saying from somewhere." She said coolly.

"Oh well then, good luck to you. This place is impossible to clean. Hahaha!" he laughed and stowed away.

"Well, that helps. Really." She goggled at the janitor who is whistling to the tune of "I Feel Good."

"So here we go. Cleaning time." She said as she started to mop the floor.

* * *

It was lunch break. Everybody went out of the classroom to enjoy their own lunch. On the contrary, Ryota was distressed to find Ayako. Their professor didn't tell them the details about her detention like he usually does to threaten them. Maybe he knew that Ryota would definitely look for Ayako. And that's exactly what he's doing. 

_Where in the world is she?_

He already went to every room in every building just to find her. He looked in the gym, on the grounds the classrooms, the library, in the laboratory, even in the girls' comfort room. But Ayako isn't in any of them.

_Maybe they've sent her to another school or something._

He looked in the whole building. And alas, he found in a small door which is behind the garden near the grounds.

_I have the feeling she's in here. _

He turned the knob and the door creaked open. He saw a girl cleaning. Is she the girl Ryota is looking for?

"Ayako?" He called.

The girl looked at the door. It was dark. She can't see a thing.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." The voice said.

She heard a familiar voice. But she isn't sure it's him. No one knows this place. Except maybe, the janitors, the teachers or the administration of the school.

She saw a vague shadow of a man. It's coming near her.

"It's me. Ryota." He said and she saw that face she's dreading to face.

"Ryota? How did you find this place?" she asked, bewildered.

"I've searched everywhere." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I've been wanting to talk to you for the past weeks."

"What for?"

"I just want to make things clear."

"Isn't it clear enough what you had said to me?"

"No. I was not myself when that happened."

"But…"

"Please let me explain." he said. His hands were now wrapped onto hers.

Ayako knew that it would be unfair if she wouldn't let him. In fact, she jumped into conclusions.

_Maybe what I though was not true at all. Let him speak for himself._

"Spill. But before that, let go of my hands." She said pointing at their interlinked hands.

"Yeah. Right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"I'll just make it plain and simple. Okay. So here we go." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the things I've said to you. I shouldn't have said that. And I don't mean it. I won't be coming here and finding you if I meant what I said, will I? Next thing is, I've been dating with Mi-chan…"

Ayako heart thumped. It beat faster. She felt it bleed.

"…and I know, it would be so awkward for you because you've always been my best friend. In fact, the only girl friend I have." He continued.

"I know you felt out of place. And I respect that. But please, please don't ignore me like I'm nothing to you… coz I can't handle it. I really can't. My heart's beating strangely and I don't even know why. But it happens all the time." He said sadly.

Silence enveloped the whole room. Ryota was waiting for her to talk. And Ayako didn't know what to say.

"So you like Misaki, ne?" she asked.

"Yeah. I certainly do." He said.

"Well then, I'm happy for the both of you." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. That's what best friends do. Supporting one another, right?"

"Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Nothing. I'm really glad you've given us your blessings."

"Yeah. Me too." She smiled weakly.

"So now, I can tell everybody that you no longer fancy me?" she said jokingly.

"Yeah, Go on." He said while punching her playfully.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do." She replied.

Ryota looked at her with great intent. Ayako laughed.

"…as a friend, you stinking pig!" she continued.

Ryota was crestfallen but hid it inside him. He held her hand.

"OUCH!" she shouted with immense pain.

"Hey, what's that?" he said while looking on her hands.

Her beautifully-curved, slender hands were now full of sores, wounds and bruises.

"Oh that's nothing." She said getting her hand away from Ryota's reach.

"It's just from this cleaning thing. Nothing much." She said, smiling.

"But it's bleeding!" he said pointing at her left hand.

He put out a handkerchief in his pocket and tied it carefully in her hand.

"Thanks." she said.

"It's nothing. Just be careful. Want me to help you?" he offered.

"No, no… unfortunately, you can't. The janitor said I should clean it myself."

"But look at this place how can you clean this mess?" he said as he examined the place.

"I don't know."

"Here. I'll mop the floor and you arrange the chairs. Deal?" he chuckled.

"Fine. Deal." she agreed.

"Hey look you have a handful of dust on your nose. Here, let me wipe it." he said getting near her.

"Hey stop doing that. You're just making it worse. You know that rag you're holding? I've been using it for the furniture and its covered in dust, you see?"

"Yeah. And that's why I'm putting this on your nose." He said chasing her.

"What the?!" she said as she ran away from him.

_**They were having so much fun that they didn't notice someone's watching them all along.**_

* * *

It's another chapter! Hehehe. Good news for those reading this fic! I'm extending this for your enjoyment.. think this will end up in chapter 20 hehehe. Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Better this way**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been too long before I've updated… hehe, and I'm sorry for that… I've been so busy with my thesis and projects… I never had the time to update… So I put up this chapter for all the readers (if there's any) Hope you wouldn't get bored!!

NOTE: The italicized words/lines are the characters' P.O.V/thoughts.

* * *

"They're just friends… friends, Misaki…" she muttered as she exited the storage room to the grounds.

She saw everything. She have witnessed them, the way they laugh their heads off, the way they look in each other's eyes. She knows they're just friends but then, why is she so disturbed. Why is she feeling eerie inside? As if, there's_ something_… _something's going on._

She continued to grow wearier as she strode to their classroom.

"That's why he didn't joined me for lunch… to help that girl clean that stinking room." She said thoughtfully.

She slumped onto her chair and began thinking again.

"Is there something going on, that I need to know?" she asked herself.

She refreshed her memories. And this is the only conclusion she could come up to:

"They look rather good together. If anyone had seen them, they could even be mistaken as lovers."

These words cut deeply into her heart. Why does she have to think such things? And why does she have to hurt herself?

Why does she have to be so damn jealous? She owns him now, and no one, and she meant it, no one could ever, ever, get him away from her. No one, not even, Ayako.

"Of course, they're not what you're thinking… Ayako wouldn't do that devious thing to you, would she?"

Ayako's face turned up into her head. Much worse is that, she is kissing Ryota. Another blow came right to Misaki's heart.

"No, no, no! That couldn't be true! If she have feelings for Ryota, she should've said it long time ago, even before I came here. They could even be lovers by now. Of course, that would never happen in reality because I'm with Ryota now and he… he sure the hell is in love with me." She said trying to erase her insecurities.

"I have my full trust to Ryota… he wouldn't do such things, like toying with my feelings. And Ayako too, she's my friend. They would not do that. I know they wouldn't. No, they can't." she buried herself in her chair as tears are now flowing down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Whew! At last, we've finished cleaning this room." said Ayako. She lied to the floor as she gazed at the now-beautiful storage room.

"Yeah, I can't believe we've done it!" Ryota said as he followed her surveyed everything around.

Everything is now totally in order. The floor is sparkling clean; you could even see your reflection when you look down. The tables and chairs were now aligned. The walls are newly-painted and every knick and knack was put to place.

"So you can already attend Toshi's class tomorrow huh, Aya-chan?" he asked and turned his head to Ayako.

"I think so…" she said blankly. "Why you missed me huh, stinking pig?" she smiled sheepishly at the now blushing Ryota.

"Well, if that's what you want to know… You're way too wrong 'bout that." He smiled.

"Oh really?" she asked disbelievingly.

Ryota nodded.

"Oh okay." she said as she stood up.

But then, Ryota held her hand which pushed her back to the floor.

"I missed you… I really missed you." He said seriously.

His eyes were now staring at her eyes. She could say he's _pretty serious_ about this. She could see beyond those eyes the loneliness, the pain… His head was now inches away from her. Their distance from each other was now, decreasing and decreasing…. little by little.

"JUST JOKING! HAHAHAHA!" blurted Ryota.

It was another joke of Ryota.

Ayako was abashed. Her cheeks grew red. She hastily stood up and kicked Ryota as he laughed his ass out.

"Okay. Go on. Laugh. As if it was so funny." said Ayako. Obviously, she was annoyed.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurts!" Ryota exclaimed as he caress his elbow which Ayako kicked.

Ayako looked at him darkly. She grabbed all the cleaning materials and stashed them in the utility cabinet. She, then, stomped to the door.

* * *

"Hey Aya-chan! What's wrong with you?" he said, catching her up.

Ayako wasn't responding. She didn't even looked at him.

"Don't you know what a joke is? Oh c'mon, don't be like this." He said.

Ayako came to a halt.

"You know what? That's what's wrong with you. You always think everything's a joke, Ryota."

Ryota was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

"Okay. So I've missed you. So what?! Why do I even bother if you missed me at all?" Ayako continued.

She turned her back from him so he would not see her tears. Just as the, hands were now wrapped on her waist. It was Ryota's.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would be so mad. I just thought that it would be fun to joke… I'm sorry I've hurt you, Aya-chan."

Ayako became so vulnerable and fragile ever since her dispute with her best friend, Ryota. She now, distanced herself to Ryota as far as she can but, Ryota kept on appearing. She couldn't just tell him to get away from her. She couldn't afford to hurt his feelings. But as she became nearer and nearer to him, the more it hurts inside. Her pain will have seared again in no time and the complexity of the situation gets in the way.

_Why is it so damn hard to be with Ryota?_

_But now, we have been so close with each other. His arms were interlocked at my waist and I could even feel his warmth. How I wish this moment could stop so that this sensation will keep burning inside_.

Then, she came back to the bittersweet reality.

_I wish he was mine. But then he's not and he wouldn't be. This moment's got to stop. He now belongs to someone else. And even though I would give up everything just to be with him, I can't. Coz someone's feelings are at stake here. I've got to keep my senses open and stop dreaming stupid stuff about me and him. This wouldn't do anyone better._

"Stop it now, Ryota." She said firmly.

"Aya-chan.."

"You can't do this… I mean, we can't do this anymore." She continued.

"Huh? Why?" said Ryota, puzzled.

"Because… it's not appropriate… coz, you now have a girlfriend. And it's not good if I…"

"Of course it's okay… Mi-chan won't be mad… she knows were just friends... and that's acceptable." He said, seeing the suspicious look on Ayako's face.

"I think I should really distance myself… I mean, you won't need me anymore, right? There's Misaki, what more do you ask for?" she smiled weakly.

"But Aya-chan… I need you. I need you in my life."

"Why?" asked Ayako.

"Coz… coz… you're my… my best friend." he said trying hard to find the words, keeping his feelings from her and saying what his heart doesn't want to hear.

Ayako's heart crashed into millions of pieces.

_That word again._

That word she doesn't want to hear, least of all the people, from him.

"Please Aya-chan… don't do this." Ryota said.

Ayako looked at her best friend with great torment.

_If only he knew._

"Okay. I'll be here for you no matter what." She finally said as she swallowed her pride… again.

"Thank you Aya-chan… so much!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Hey quit hugging, stinking pig! You're struggling me to death!" she shouted.

"Haha… c'mon let's grab some lunch." Ryota said as he massages his stomach.

"Whatever you say…" Ayako smiled.

Suddenly, Ryota realized something… more of, _someone._

"Aya-chan… can we go to the classroom first?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Mi-chan… She's probably hungry. I didn't join her for lunch coz I was finding where you were… Damn, I almost forgot to tell her…" he said.

"What kind of a boyfriend are you? Tsk, tsk…"

"C'mon…"

They sprinted through the field and staircases and at last, they finally arrived to their classroom.

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan!" Ryota called.

"Huh?" Misaki asked looking around, she had fallen asleep.

Ryota rushed to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I just had a momentary lapse of confusion and dozed off." she smiled.

Ryota sighed with relief. He started caressing her hair.

"Oh h-hi there Ayako-san!" she greeted at the girl by the door side.

"Hi." Ayako replied.

"Come. Let's eat first. You look fatigued, honey." He helped Misaki stand and led her to the door.

Ayako could see from afar that Ryota really do love Misaki. And there's no reason that she should continue being friends with Ryota.

_How long am I going to take this? Can I even take this misery any longer? How long do I have to hide all these from him? If this feeling would reveal…another heart would be in agony. _

Although, she never considered Misaki as her friend… she's not that insensitive.

_**I guess it's better this way.**_

* * *

And there you have it… another chap! Hope it didn't bore you! By the way, Thank you StarzNight (for everything!) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: You're under arrest**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chap is the turning point… read and find out!

NOTE: The italicized words are the characters' thoughts / P.O.V

* * *

Ayako was looking out the window and gazing at the dark clouds.

_Looks like it's going to rain._

"Hey Aya-chan, I've brought you something!" someone called.

Ayako looked around, finding where the voice came from and saw his best friend, Ryota holding something with his two hands clasping each other.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked with a question look on her face.

"Take a peek." He sniggered.

Ayako has the suspicion Ryota is up to something foolish to trick her again and she is better than that.

"Why would I? Just open it up yourself." she arched her eyebrow.

"Okay. Whatever you say Your Majesty." He shrugged.

Ryota stretched his arms in front of Ayako.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ayako nodded.

He then suddenly opened his hands and a beautiful blue butterfly appeared resting in his soft hands.

"Wow." was the only thing she could say.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's so beautiful." She smiled while ogling at the magnificence of the insect.

"Do you want to hold it?"

"Can I? Does it bite?" she asked, worried.

"No. Don't worry. Here, open your hands." Ryota laughed.

At first, she hesitated but Ayako did as what Ryota directed her. She slowly opened her hands and he deliberately put the butterfly in her palms.

She beamed at the butterfly still immobilized in her hands and looked up.

"Where did you find this, Ryota?"

"In our garden. I was on my way here and I saw that on a sunflower petal. I know you'll like it." he explained.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Don't mention it." he grinned.

* * *

Ayako blushed and in just a while, their conversation was interrupted by a loud cough.

And it came from, no less than;

"Mi-chan, you're here." Ryota said.

"Yeah, I'm here." then she turned to Ayako. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh… uhmm." she said, trying to find the words.

"I've just brought her a simple present, Mi-chan." she heard Ryota say.

"Oh, a gift! Is it your birthday, Ayako-san?" Misaki said.

"N-no." she shook her head.

"Where's my gift, honey?" she turned to Ryota, circling her hands on his chest.

"Uhhhmm.. I'll give you something tomorrow." He said distractedly.

Obviously, he did not give Misaki a gift, hah!

Misaki's face went pale. She clenched her fists.

"Okay, then." And she turned away to her seat.

* * *

**DISMISSAL**

Misaki barely talked to Ryota because of what happened earlier.

"Mi-chan, please talk to me!" he said, following her to the corridor.

Misaki didn't respond and she continued walking.

Ryota was pissed off. He was tired of following and bugging her all day long.

"Okay. I'll just see you later." he said and went to a different direction.

Misaki looked back with tears in her eyes.

_Why am I begging for her attention?! And what's wrong with me, giving Aya-chan a gift? She's my best friend for Pete's sake! Is she jealous? What for? _

Ryota shook his head and continued walking.

_Maybe I should just help Aya-chan clean the music room today._

His face lit up at the thought of helping Ayako and being with her. His heart beat in excitement.

* * *

He went to the music room and saw that Ayako had started cleaning the walls.

"Hey!" he said.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you come in." Ayako smiled.

"Need help?" he asked, reaching for the broom.

"Uhmm… not really." she said.

"Oh c'mon.." he persisted.

"I don't want anymore trouble, Ryota. You've got yourself in so much already… Look at Misaki. Didn't you see her face earlier? I think we should part once in a while. There's another girl beside you now… please don't take her for granted." she said.

_Just as what I did to you._

"But… err.. okay." He said silently.

Meanwhile,

Misaki went to the girl's room to wash her hands. She overheard a conversation as she entered the room.

Three girls are talking to one another as if they were on a meeting. They were talking loud enough that Misaki could hear what they're saying…

"Yeah… she's flirting with our point guard! I saw them yesterday laughing… they look like couples, mind you!" a girl said.

"Oh my! He does have a girl friend, doesn't he?" another one said.

"Yeah. He does. And I rarely see them together. I saw him just now, walking to the music room, where she is supposed to be, cleaning." the third voice said.

"I heard his girlfriend's name is Misaki."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Poor girl."

"I really hate that Ayako bitch… she has always all the attention and loves it!"

"You know what, girls, I think we have someone here."

Misaki continued to wash her hands as if she didn't hear anything. The three girls cornered her and told her…

"You're Misaki, right?" one of the girls asked.

Misaki nodded her head.

"Ryota's girlfriend?" another one said.

She nodded again.

"Want to see where your so-called boyfriend is?" the last one said.

"I don't believe what the three of you is babbling about, so please excuse me." Misaki said turning to the door.

One of them signaled the two to shut the door and they quickly managed it.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked.

"The truth. You know what? Ryota Miyagi and Ayako has been fooling you for a long time."

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Look at these pictures."

They took out pictures of Ryota and Ayako and showed them to Misaki… They are right, they were so intimate and so sweet.

There was this one picture that made Misaki angrier than ever.

The picture of Ryota hugging Ayako from behind…. In their school grounds (_Chap 13_)

"So? What do you think?" the wavy haired girl smiled.

Misaki's eyes were now filled with tears and any time now they're ready to drop.

"I don't know." She said silently.

"Come with us. We'll show you how evil Ayako is. How she's flirting with your boyfriend and stealing him from you." the toad-like girl said.

They led Misaki to the music room.

* * *

**As they were walking, meanwhile,**

"Just watch, Ryota and do nothing." said Ayako as she climbed up the ladder to put the picture frames on the wall.

"I'm not doing anything." Ryota protested and played with the acoustic guitar beside the table.

"By the way, the game with Sannoh is this weekend so do your best and don't flunk huh, Ryota and keep your temper on the cool side." she added.

"Yes madam!" Ryota saluted.

The ladder began to sway and it crumbled as Ayako stood up…

**ARRGHH!**

She fell from the ladder and making her way on the concrete floor.

"Aya-chan!" Ryota was alerted and being fast, he caught her easily.

Because Ayako's weight shifted on Ryota, they both landed on the floor. And even worse, the ladder hit Ryota's back.

"Are you okay?" Ryota said.

"Are you nuts?! You're the one who's hurt!" Ayako cried.

And there, Misaki saw everything…

How Ryota saved Ayako…

How he cared for her…

How he got himself hurt because of saving Ayako…

_**How he loved her.**_

_**All this time.**_

"Now, you see what we're talking about." The chubby girl said nudging Misaki.

Misaki was deaf…. with anger.

She opened the door and saw both of them: Ryota lying on top of Ayako in immense pain and Ayako, worried.

"What are you two doing?" she said, trying to restrain herself.

The two stood up with Ayako helping Ryota.

"We we're just… just.." she can't say anthing.

"Mi-chan, I was just helping her clean." Ryota said.

"Clean? What? Are you obliged to help her?" Misaki said losing her temper.

"No. But I volunteered to do so. You see, she can't clean this mess all by herself." He retorted.

"Are you the only person in the entire school? Why you?" she shot.

"Because she's… she's… my… bestfriend." he muttered.

"Damn best friendship! For goodness' sake, think of another excuse, Ryota!" she shouted, completely losing her elegance and gentleness.

"Mi-chan! Watch your mouth!" Ryota said.

"Go out this room Ryota! I'll have a little chat with your best friend here." she said looking darkly at Ayako.

Ryota looked at her with the I'm-sorry-we'll-talk-later look and Ayako nodded.

He went out without talking or even looking at Misaki, who looked at Ayako with great disgust.

"Now, what's with these attacks?" she started.

"What attacks?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb or fool with me. Why're you flirting with Ryota?"

Ayako felt like she was being thrown with a stone on her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's about you bitching with my boyfriend."

"We're not doing anything wrong." Ayako said firmly.

"Stealing my boyfriend eh?"

"I'm not stealing yours or anyone's boyfriend."

"Don't fool me! I know you liked Ryota even before…. And that you're using your so-called friendship to get him away from me so that he could be with you!" she shouted.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am! But not a bitch as you!"

"I will not fight with you. It's useless."

Ayako strode to the door but Misaki held her tight.

"Let go of my hand!"

"No you won't!"

Misaki slapped Ayako really hard that her right hand was marked on her face.

"What do you want?!"

"Stay away from Ryota! You know what? You've been so selfish thinking about yourself and you don't even think about other people's feelings!"

_If only this girl knew. She would swallow her everything she just said._

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Well, you're wrong about that! I know perfectly well about your past."

"The past won't tell you a thing of what I've been feeling to the present."

"And that feeling will not happen in the future! I won't let it!"

"You're just a scaredy-cat! If you want to get him from me, play fair!! she added.

She stomped to the door and banged it shut, leaving Ayako on her knees… crying.

_**I should've known this would happen. What am I going to do?**_

Misaki looked scarier than ever… her usual cheerful smile was now placed with smug lips and her beautiful, gentle eyes were now full of anger and disdain…

Her heart's brimming of hatred.

_**If that's the way you want it, then let the game begin.**_

* * *

How was it? WHEW! At last! I'm ready to graduate! Woo! College, here I come! Thanks again to StarzNight and Dionie! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing to say, really… But I would like to give my thanks to StarzNight, LoNeLy-GiRl14, xyiel and aleya sendoh for your reviews.. About this chap, well just read it… hehehe… this chap is not the book of Lemony Snicket…By the way, Eriko, Narina and Kaori are the girls that Misaki met on the previous chapter.. You'll meet them halfway on this chap. 

NOTE: The italicized words are the characters' thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Ayako was walking down the road…

"Why do I have this feeling that I should be feeling sick today?" she sighed. 

She looked up the sky and was blinded by the ray of the sun…

**FLASHBACK**

Ayako stood up and exited the music room. There on the staircase, she saw Ryota, he was sitting on the first step, arms folded.

He stood upon the sight of Ayako. His face looked rather worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course." Ayako smiled weakly. "Why're you still here?"

"Waiting for you. I've been worried sick." He held her hand. "What have she done to you?" 

"N-nothing.. She looked down and avoided his eyes. "I better go."

She snatched away her hand on Ryota's warm palm and continued walking on the steps.

"Wait, Aya-chan!" He caught her hand and held it tight. 

He pulled her near him so that he could see her better.

"What's that?" he said, touching her face. 

"Ouch." She winced.

"Did she do this to you?" he said, his grip tighter on Ayako's hand. "Tell me, Aya-chan!" 

"Let me go!" she cried, tears now flowing from her cheeks. "Please Ryota….just…just leave me alone…let me go." 

She held his hand and Ryota's grip soften, and released Ayako's now-reddish hand.

"Sorry.. He said quietly. "But… Aya-chan..

"Me neither…" she said and made her way down the staircase.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I wish I could never speak to Ryota again…" she heaved another sigh. "Why do I complicate things so much?"

She continued walking.. just then…

**SPLAT!**

Something hit her on the back.

"What the…" she reached her back and felt something sticky and gooey in her uniform.

"Eggs?" she said in digust. It smelled like it had been stored for years.

**SPLAT!**

Another one came… then another… after another…

"Oh…My… God…" she said slowly, as the eggs are now covered on her whole body even her hair… and face.

She suddenly ran as she scrupulously removed the stinky eggs around her uniform.

* * *

As Ayako went away…

"Very good, girls." A familiar, sweet voice said. "Bravo!"

"We didn't think you are evil, Misaki" another voice said.

"Yeah. Did you saw her scramble away? Hahaha!" a voice said.

"And the looks on her face as she smelled the eggs!" another said.

"I am not evil… let's just say, I'm getting my revenge." Misaki said.

"So are we finished now?" Narina said.

"Coz boy! I'm just starting to have fun!" laughed Eriko.

"Don't tell us, this is all we'll do after what that bitch has done to us and of course, to you, Misaki." reminded Kaori.

"Are you kidding? This is not even the half of my plans for dear Ayako. There are more things to come…" She grinned. "But, it'll not be completed without the three of you… so will you join me?" 

"Of course we would."

"We're on the same team."

"Let's hit the subject!"

"So here's the plan…" Misaki said as she explained her conspiracy while all of them joined and formed a circle.

"Make way for the shameful pitfall of Ayako, the great bitch of all time!" exclaimed Eriko.

"Na-ah. That's not it." Misaki shook her head. "Make way for the shameful fall of Ayako, the great whore of all time!! That should do it."

"Hahahaha!!

_Get ready Ayako. You better watch your back._

Their laughter echoed the whole park of Kanagawa.

* * *

Ayako arrived in the school, everyone was looking at her… and as she turned to them, they were bursting with laughter. 

"Oh great. That's just so great." She groaned and straightaway, she ran to the classroom.

As she have predicted, everyone in their classroom was staring at her like she was a garbage woman missing her way in the school. The rotten eggs just enveloped the whole room. Ayako could just sit on her chair and braced herself because of the humiliation.

And after a while, Misaki got into the room and as she smelled the foul odor:

"God! Who's perfume is that?! she said, as she pretended to look around finding the culprit.

Everyone just stared at Ayako…

"Oh it's you, Ayako-san!" She said sarcastically. "Tell me, are you deprived of water or are you just not used of taking a bath?"

Everyone laughed at Misaki's insult like it was funny or anything. What they didn't know is that, Ayako's exploding inside.

_Oh c'mon Ayako…Please control yourself…_

"You know what? I'm inviting you at my house." She said kindly. "Coz what you need is a really good bath."

_Do not fight with her…control…control…breathe…breathe…Do not let things get onto your head._

"Maybe I'll even lend you one of my expensive perfumes." She suggested.

And again, everyone laughed.

"Mi-chan stop it right there." Someone said.

_At last, someone who'll let this Cruela Deville stop._

She peeked over her shoulders to see who's the mysterious man… to thank him. Much to her displease (? it was Ryota. Talk about knight in shining armor.

"You should not talk like that, Mi-chan…" Ryota warned. "You should help her, instead."

"Like what you always do, huh, Ryota?" Misaki arched a brow. "Being her savior or anything?"

"Yes. That's what you're supposed to do." He said.

Everyone listened intently at the arguing couple. 

"Well, hello! I'm not her nanny!" She retorted. 

"Say you're sorry, Mi-chan!" He shouted at her like never before. "Say sorry for what you've said!" 

**KRRIINNGG!**

"Students, what's the commotion all about?! Darn, what's that smell?" Professor Toshi asked, with disgust.

Everyone pointed at Ayako who couldn't bear the shame left of her.

"Miss Ayako, have you ever heard of the word: bath?" he asked.

Everyone instantly laughed. Ayako couldn't say anything… she just bowed her head and say nothing.

If only she could throw her ears away so that she couldn't hear the insults and laughter of these crowd.

"Sir! Let me accompany Aya-chan…Uhh.. I mean, Miss Ayako to the washroom." Ryota said.

"Mr. Miyagi, take your seat. I'm not asking for your opinion." Professor Toshi said, as Ryota's ears turned red.

* * *

Ayako's suffering from the unknown pranksters didn't just stop there… Unfortnately, they followed her with their not-so-funny pranks everywhere…and they also know her day-to-day schedule and routine… so she couldn't escape them and their practical jokes.

**P.E. TIME:**

Ayako was walking to the locker room when she heard a noise. So, she went inside and glad to find that her things in her locker is safe. 

Well, _almost_. 

As she was about to put her shoes on, sloppy joe are all over her shoes and her shirts… even her uniform…that's why she had to wear her sweat-covered, sun-smelling P.E. shirt all day long.

**CAFETERIA:**

After her starving day, Ayako went directly to the cafeteria but on her way there, she walked onto a banana peel and bumped the principal and made her way to the trash can.

As a punishment for littering (the banana peel, although it wasn't her fault) and bumping the principal (where's the justice?) She have to clean the whole grounds for the day.

And of course, arrange the stinking garbage she scattered through the whole cafeteria.

**MUSIC ROOM:**

When she passed by the music room, she have been cleaning for almost a month. She saw a murderous act on the room she cleaned.

Every bit was smashed. Every piece was ruined. Every instrument was destroyed. 

Everything was a mess. The floor and the ceiling are full of mud and animal feces. The whole room is stinking like dry rot. Everything she had worked for was completely ravaged in just a day.

Just a day.

"What is happening? Who did this?" she said, scrutinizing every detail that was devastated.

_**Suddenly, she heard someone laughing…**_

* * *

Here's another chapter… hmm… what do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Fight!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S: NOTE: Thanks to all those who've read and reviewed in the last chapter. Especially to: StarzNight, dionie, aleya sendoh and SlamDunk160. Thanks for your encouraging reviews!! So let me get this done with, this chap is about Ayako fighting back! (OH YEAH!). And Fujima is back and is proposing Ayako something! What is it? Read and find out!

NOTE: The italicized words are the characters' thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

"Ha Ha ha! Oh my God, Misaki, you're crazy, but I like it!" Eriko laughed.

Ayako looked around the four corners of the room to find where the laughing voices came from…

_Misaki?_

She was confused whether or not what she heard was right. She went outside and there on a dark corner behind the music room she found three girls giggling.

And, she was right. It was Misaki.

Her long black hair was covering her face when she looked up at the flustered Ayako.

"Oh, it's you." She smiled as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

She gave the three girls a wink and they giggled again.

"I-I… I think I should be the one asking you that." asked Ayako, as she left her gaze at the three girls and focused it at Misaki. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" she said scornfully. "And who are you, by the way, to ask me such question?"

"Don't you dare exceed through the limit of my patience.." Ayako said, eyeing at Misaki. "…or else you'll see what you want to find."

"You're just playing the brave, pitiful one so that Ryota would be on your side." Misaki sneered. "But I guess, I saw right through you, bitch."

Ayako felt as though she was splashed with a pail of cold water.

"Can you repeat what you've just said?" Ayako said unbelievably.

"Are you deaf or are you just plain stupid?" Misaki snickered and the three girls followed. "I said you're a bit-AARRGGHH!!"

Ayako suddenly pulled Misaki's long tresses and gripped it steadily. The three girls forwarded but then, Ayako clutched Misaki's arm and threatened them.

"If you move a step closer, your leader will be bald and will have only an arm left." Ayako warned and clutched Misaki's arm higher which made her scream in pain.

The three girls backed off.

"Very good, then." She then turned to Misaki "So tell me, are you the ones who planned all this plots against me?"

Misaki stared at Ayako's burning eyes.

"No." she said simply.

"Liar!" Ayako shouted with fury. "Tell me the truth!"

She clutched Misaki's arm higher than before and pulled her hair even more.

Misaki screamed in immense pain.

"What are you doing here, laughing all by yourselves?" She asked, shouting. "You're laughing because I was humiliated? Embarassed? What?!"

"I'm not telling you anything." She said smiling at Ayako's rage. "…and we're keeping our mouths zipped, right girls?"

The three nodded horrifically.

"Okay, if you want to zip you mouth to your grave…" Ayako grasped Misaki's arm hardly as though it will be broken. "I'll give it to you."

ARGGH!!

"Okay!! We're the ones who did it!" shrieked Narina, as she covered her face filled with tears.

"Narina! You bitch!" shouted Misaki.

"Good. You have an obedient disciple, Misaki." smiled Ayako.

"Now, will you get your hands off her now?" pointed Kaori.

"Sure, your wish is my command." she said and let go of Misaki's reddish arm and damaged hair.

"You! You ruined my hair and broke my arm!!" screamed Misaki and advanced at Ayako.

But Ayako was alert enough to block Misaki from pulling her hair and clutched her hand.

"You should be faster than that for you to attack me behind my back." smiled Ayako.

"Don't touch me." said Misaki as she took her hand away from Ayako.

"Stop this crazy game, will you." Ayako said darkly. "You don't know who you are messing with."

"So you're saying that fear is in my vocabulary?" said Misaki.

_**"No,…" Ayako smiled. "…but it's in your eyes."**_

* * *

"I hate that bitch!" shouted Misaki, then turned to Narina. "And who ordered you to tell her what we're supposed to hide?!"

"I'm sorry, Misaki…" Narina bowed. "…it's just I'm afraid she'd broke your arm."

"Damn it! I'm the one whose arm is going to be broken, not you!" she shouted. "Stupid! Airhead!"

"Hey Misaki, calm down…" Eriko hushed. "…we still have lots of plans, right?"

"Yeah, we can work this out right away!" said Kaori, to lighten Misaki's anger.

"Yeah right." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cmon!" Kaori said. "Remember our final plan?"

"Right!" agreed Eriko. "Our grand finale!"

Misaki's face lightened up a bit as though she have won the jackpot in the lottery.

"Of course!" she jumped with joy. "The final plan!"

_**You'll pay for what you've done, Ayako.**_

* * *

Meanwhile at the park of Kanagawa,

"So, you're saying that Misaki and her three hooligans are the ones who humiliated you throughout the school campus?" said Fujima.

"Yeah. Basically, that's it." sighed Ayako.

"The next question is," asked Fujima "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno." Ayako shrugged. "I guess, I'll just watch out behind my back."

"So that's it?" said Fujima, skeptically. "That's all?"

"What's 'that's it' all about, huh, Kenji?" Ayako stared at Fujima.

"You know what…" Fujima rolled his eyes. "…you'll be killed if you'll just watch behind you back."

"Huh?" Ayako said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh my goodness!" He sighed. "Are you really Ayako or are you just a clone?"

"It's not funny, Kenji." said Ayako seriously. "It's my life at stake here, with those girls ruining it!"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." smiled Fujima. "I'm saying that you should also plan for yourself. Don't let those hoodlums get in to you easily."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Ayako. "I don't even know how many days are left for me to live!"

"Are you serious that they'll kill you?" said Fujima.

"Hell yeah!" said Ayako exasperatedly. "You don't know who those girls are. They're worse than grim reapers put together! What am I gonna do?"

"Well… you could…" Fujima ran his fingers through his hair. "…reverse the situation."

"How can I do that?" she looked at Fujima "Seems like they're expert at making mischief."

"Think Ayako!" whispered Fujima. "There's Ryota, right?"

"So, you're saying…" she said slowly "…I should show Ryota how devilish her girlfriend is?"

"You got it!!" snapped Fujima. "You should make her jealous for him to see her true colors!"

"Nah." Ayako shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Fujima said questioningly. "What's wrong with my plan?"

"I'm not that kind of girl." Ayako simply said. "I don't play with people's feelings… even more, of Ryota's feelings. I don't want to see him get hurt. It's enough for me if I'm only the one who experience all these sufferings. I don't want him to be involved anymore.

"I see." Fujima said. "You got me right there. So what are you planning to do?"

"Let's just wait and see what's in store for me." She smiled.

"Okay, hey, can I ask you a favor?" asked Fujima.

"Sure." said Ayako "What is it?"

"Can…can you be… I mean… can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" stuttered Fujima. "Just for a while?"

"HUH?!" shrieked Ayako "why?"

"Coz, you see, my parents… are coming from London and they are expecting to see me and my 'girlfriend'" started Fujima, playing with his fingers. "They don't know I am in love and am in a relationship with Hanagata. So is it okay?"

"Let me think first..." said Ayako.

"AW! Stop thinking!" bugged Fujima, holding Ayako's hands. "Just say yes!! PLEASE?!"

"Hmm... I guess its okay." nodded Ayako. "But, how long are we going to do this?"

"I think 2 to 3 weeks will do." smiled Fujima. "We'll just convince them so that they'll go back to London right away."

"Does Hanagata know all this?" Ayako asked. "It's not good if we keep this from him."

"Yes," said Fujima. "I told him last night."

"And it's okay for him?" Ayako arched her brow.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!" Fujima rolled his eyes. "Will you please stop asking me?"

"I just want to make sure." demanded Ayako. "I don't want him to be jealous."

"He's not like that." grinned Fujima.

"Well," Ayako smiled sheepishly. "he better be."

"Hey, look!" Fujima pointed at the ice cream cab road. "Want some ice cream?"

He jumped off the bench they're sitting on and gave a hand to Ayako.

"Yep!" she nodded. "As long as it's your treat!"

"Only if you win…" Fujima snickered. "…the race."

He ran to the ice cream cab. Ayako followed.

"Hey you cheater!" Ayako shouted.

"Can I have the strawberry one?" asked Fujima. "In belgian cone please."

Ayako huffed all the way to the cart.

"Are you okay?" Fujima laughed.

"Do I look okay you, dimwit!" said Ayako, casting a dark look at Fujima."You made me ran all the way here, and you're asking me 'are you okay?'"

"What's with the attitude…" said Fujima jokingly. "I'm gonna treat you anyway."

"Sir, a chocolate ice cream in Belgian cone, please." ordered Fujima.

"Yehey!" Ayako screamed with pleasure as she licked off her chocolate ice cream. "You're such a giver, Kenji!"

Ayako pinched him on his cheek.

"_**Well, that's what you love about me…" Fujima smiled.**_

* * *

Another chap has gone by! Please Read and Review guys!! And I just want to plug my other fanfic "Shadow of Death" also by me… it's a Naruto fanfiction… anyway, that's all for now. Don't forget your reviews! That's what keeps me going on! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: You're kidding?!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slamdunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry for the delayed chap, it's just that it took me so long to figure out what to come up for this chapter… hmm… I would like to thank those who've read and review my previous chapter: StarzNight, dionie, SlamDunk160. So let's get this started with!

NOTE: The italicized words are the characters' thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

It was a snowy morning and snow crystals are dropping on people's heads. A cold breeze brushes their faces as they try to get some fresh air. Children are playing snowballs and making their own goofy snow men. Would this be a beautiful day? I think not especially to a particular someone.

Ayako woke up early to impart her agreement with Fujima. She sat up and yawned remembering their bargain:

**FLASHBACK**

"I think I have to change my mind about that "girlfriend" thing." said Ayako.

"WHAT?! Why?" screamed Fujima in horror.

"Because…" Ayako explained. "…I have to attend our practices. It's my duty to prepare our players for the upcoming matches in the Winter Finals. And I have definitely no time doing your crazy little pretending thing."

"But you already said you'd help me!" cried Fujima. "You should be true to your promise!"

"That's why I'm explaining this to you, Kenji." Ayako said patiently. "I'm really sorry but I can't."

She turned and walked away from Fujima, leaving him speechless.

"What if we would make a deal…" Fujima started. "…would you change your mind?"

Ayako halted.

"What kind of deal?" she said, thinking.

"If I'd help you with Ryota Miyagi…" Fujima smirked. "…would you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"No." Ayako lied. "I don't like him anymore."

"What if I'll help you get away from him?" he suggested.

"No." Ayako shook her head.

"Oh, okay." Fujima shrugged. "If you say so."

"Argh, okay, okay!" said Ayako exasperatedly. "I'll help you."

"Yes!" Fujima shouted.

"Just make sure you'll follow the deal." said Ayako darkly. "or else…"

"Of course, I'll do it!" Fujima put his hands over Ayako's shoulders. "I'm not like you, Ayako."

"Oh will you shut up!" said Ayako. "And what's with this mushy thing?"

She pointed at Fujima's arms.

"Just practicing. Hehehe." He sneered.

"Practicing, huh…" Ayako said. "Why don't we practice punching you huh, mister!"

"Hey hey! Stop that!" Fujima ducked. "And I'm not a mister."

"And what are you?" asked Ayako.

"I'm a 'miss'." Fujima smiled sweetly. "Remember that."

"You're really gay." laughed Ayako.

"I'm proud to be one." Fujima said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That witty fag…" She rolled her eyes. "…if it weren't for that deal. Argh!"

Ayako looked around.

"I guess I should better get going." She slipped off her bed. "He should be here at around…"

She stopped dead noticing the time. It was already 8:00 am.

"Oh my God!" Ayako grabbed her bathrobe and went straight to her bathroom.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sakuragi was doing his daily walk and run around the whole Kanagawa.

_My most awaited day is already nearing. Can you imagine it Hanamichi? Three days to go before the Winter Finals! I should be ready for the big day. After all, they're relying on me, the tensai, the king of rebounds and the heartthrob, to lead us to the championship! No doubt, I'm better than that fox, he's all just talk. No one really believes his talent! Wait a minute, is that what you call talent? HAH! Maybe he can shoot hoops and do slam dunks at times, but this genius can't be compared to him! I'm just unbelievable! With talents like this, everyone envies me! And girls, they come and worship me! NYAHAHAHAHA! Well, of course, I'm already taken by the luckiest girl on earth, Haruko-san…my love…if it weren't for gorilla being your brother, I might've married you by now…and we would have kids… Haruko-san…_

As Sakuragi was dreaming -ahem- hallucinating things while blushing, of course, his gang came crashing and I mean, crashing literally, on Sakuragi…

"Hey Hanamichi!" shouted Takamiya "…watch out!"

"Huh?" Sakuragi has just been awakened from his daydreaming.

**BOOM!**

The pink motorcycle crashed on the post and it broke down into scrap metals.

"You miserable idiots! BAKA!" shouted Sakuragi as he tried to stand up because he's been sat at by Takamiya (the fat one) "Why were you not looking to where you're going?!"

"I told you to watch out, Hanamichi!" explained Takamiya. "You're the one who's not watching…"

But it was too late. Because of his rage, he head-butted all of 'em.

"So you're all telling me I'm stupid?!" howled Sakuragi. "Do I look stupid?!"

"Well, its sort of…" began Ohkusu

Another head-butt for Ohkusu.

"No!" laughed Noma. "Of course not, Hanamichi."

"So now, you're sticking on me!" Sakuragi said as strangled Noma. "Fool!"

A fresh head-butt for Noma.

"Let's talk this out Hanamichi…" said Takamiya twisting his fingers.

"You want a talk?" Sakuragi said calmly. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uhmm… about your game this coming weekend." said Takamiya.

Sakuragi's face lightened and he smiled.

_Hey… They finally realized that I'm the star player of our team… HAHAHAHA!_

"What are you laughing at Hanamichi?" asked Ohkusu.

"Nothing nothing… ehehehe…" sneered Sakuragi. "How about we talk this in the coffee shop? I haven't taken my breakfast yet."

"But we haven't got any money" said Noma, bringing out his empty pockets.

But it's as if Sakuragi didn't hear any of it. He continued to walk while singing:

"TENSAIIII! BASKETBALL MAN! TENSAIIII! BASKETBALL MAN!!"

As the other three followed, Yohei Mito was left behind, crying…

"My motorcycle!! It's been damaged!! I've already spent half my allowance for this!! It can't be repaired anymore, for crying out loud!!"

* * *

"Kenji, where are we going?" asked Ayako as Fujima sped off his car.

"In the coffee shop." He said shortly.

"What are we going to do in the coffee shop?" bugged Ayako. "Remember, we have practice at 11:00 sharp."

"Duh! Of course, we'll be drinking coffee and we'll be talking about our strategy." Fujima rolled his eyes. "Not to worry, I'll drop you off at Shohoku gym on time."

"What strategy?" asked Ayako.

"The plan on how you should act in front of my parents." said Fujima annoyingly. "And please stop asking questions until we get there. Clear?"

"Clear." said Ayako as she looked outside the window.

A few minutes later, Fujima parked the car and a few moments later he and Ayako went inside the coffee shop.

The place was sunny and it has huge windows wherein you can see what's happening outside. The couches are fluffy and it seems comfortable to sit in. Many people came in the shop and Ayako has a feeling she knows why.

"Hello Fujima!" greeted the bartender.

"Hi!" asked Fujima intently. "Is Toru here?"

Ayako can't believe if she's hearing it right.

_Hanagata can't be here!_

"Wait a minute." said the kind bartender. "Hanagata! Someone's lookin' for ya!"

Suddenly, a raven-haired man, with black-framed glasses peered from the kitchen.

"Who is it, Pop?" asked Hanagata.

"Look for him yourself." smiled the bartender. "He's waiting for ya in the couch."

The bartender winked at Fujima and he winked back. He then, led Ayako in an empty seat far from the bustling people.

"What is your order, sir?" asked a familiar voice.

Fujima looked up and saw a handsome man smiling back at him.

"Toru!!" shrieked Fujima but rather carefully so that no one could hear. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, sweetie." smiled Hanagata while caressing Fujima's face. "It's been ages since we saw each other."

"Yeah." nodded Fujima. "Even now that school's over. We've only been living in communication."

"Ahem" Ayako coughed.

It's as if the couple just blasted on the reality that Ayako's there and been watching them along.

"Oh, uhmm… This is Ayako of the Shohoku team." Fujima cleared his throat. "Toru this is Ayako, Ayako this is Toru."

"Hi. So you're Ayako. I've been hearing so many things about you." smiled Hanagata. "…from our team mates. You know what they have a crush on you."

"Well, thank you." Ayako blushed.

"Didn't I tell you you're famous in our team." Fujima whispered Ayako.

"Can't we just get on with the subject?" whispered Ayako.

"Anyway, we're here to discuss our plans on how can I shoo my parents back to London." explained Fujima. "Will you help us?"

"Yes. Of course." said Hanagata.

"Great." smiled Fujima. "Let me recap what we will do, Ayako. First, you shouldn't be shy because I told them you're independent and you're daring…"

"…And why did you tell them that, in the first place!" said Ayako in disbelief.

"Shh!" signaled Hanagata. "Be quiet!"

"Coz that's what my parents want their daughter-in-law to be. Now shut up." said Fujima. "Second, you should know how to cook that's why I'm teaching you tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" shouted Ayako which startled the customers. "We have practices starting tomorrow! I can't drop that off just for your little cooking show!"

"Will you shut up and sit down." warned Fujima. "You're scaring people and you're annoying me."

"Ayako, for us, please." pleaded Hanagata. "Just listen to Kenji. We'll talk about your whereabouts later."

Ayako was about to argue but with the looks on Fujima's face she didn't dare to continue.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP:**

"Hey, hurry up!" commanded Sakuragi "I'm starving!"

"Wait Hanamichi!" panted Takamiya. "I'm tired!"

"Me too." agreed Ohkusu.

"Do you want another head-butt?!" growled Sakuragi which scared the wits out of them.

As he was about to enter, he saw Ayako with Fujima and Hanagata in the glass window.

"Hey, isn't that Ayako?!" asked Sakuragi. "What's she doing with those two Shoyo players?"

"Why are we stopping, Hanamichi?" asked Mito whiel following Sakuragi's gaze "Hey! Ayako!"

"Pshhh! Don't shout, Yohei!" said Sakuragi as he clasped Mito's mouth with his free hands. "They might hear you."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe Ayako dumped Ryota up and she's going out with the other two Shoyo players." said Sakuragi. "That's what happens when you don't tell a person you like her. Ryota will go nuts when he hears about this."

"Huh?" Mito was puzzled. "Whatever. Let's go inside."

But Sakuragi pulled him.

"No. Let's just wait here until they got out of the shop." said Sakuragi. "Let's see if my hunch is right."

Mito sighed.

* * *

**BACK AT THE COFFEE SHOP:**

"Third, you have to know my parents…" continued Fujima. "…their likes and dislikes… and you should avoid their dislikes."

"Okay." heaved Ayako. "Right on."

"Next, you should know how to play golf…" reminded Hanagata. "They love that sport… and of course basketball… Kenji will teach you how to play golf."

"Write that down." demanded Fujima.

"Uh-huh." Ayako nodded. "Anything more?"

"Yes." said Fujima. "Stop being childish, being annoying, being boyish, and being a blabber mouth."

"I'm not a blabber mouth!" complained Ayako.

"And stop complaining." Added Hanagata. "Write that down."

"Whatever you say." Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Hey Toru, I'll just see you later, I have to drop her to Shohoku." Fujima stood up. "Let's go."

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful." waved Hanagata "I love you."

"I love you too." whispered Fujima.

"Bye Hanagata." smiled Ayako. "See ya!"

"Bye Ayako" Hanagata scuffled her hair. "Be good."

Fujima and Ayako strode out of the shop and got into the car.

"They're gone!" said Sakuragi. "I better get now to Shohoku."

"Well, you should be there by now." said Mito. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Uh? It's 9:00?" thought Sakuragi.

Mito showed him his wrist watch. It's already 10:30.

"WHAT THE?!" shouted Sakuragi. "I only have 30 minutes to go to Shohoku!"

Sakuragi ran as fast as lightning on the way to Shohoku High.

"Baka." smiled Mito.

* * *

**SHOHOKU GYM**

"Whew! I hope I made it." though Sakuragi "Else, Gori will punish me again."

"Hey Hanamichi!" someone said from the gym. "What are you doing there?"

"R-Ryota!" he muttered remembering what he witnessed in the coffee shop.

Sakuragi entered the gym and saw that half the players are present.

"Where are the others?" He asked. "Did Gori eat them?"

"Nah. It's still early." said Ryota as he tied his shoelace. "They may be on their way here though. It's only 10:00"

"WHAATT?!" shouted Sakuragi. "Yohei told me it's already 10:30!"

"Well, he fooled you." Ryota laughed. "Baka!"

"I'm not an idiot!" defended Sakuragi. "You are the stupid one."

"Huh?" asked Ryota. "And why is that?"

"Because Ayako don't want to hang out with you anymore." laughed Sakuragi. "For your information, dumbass, she's going out with Fujima and Hanagata, not one but two of the famous players here in Kanagawa."

"No. I don't believe you. You're kidding!" said Ryota, trying hard not to believe. "You're just bluffing Hanamichi."

"Hah! Betcha didn't know that! Nyahahaha!" he laughed harder.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the blinding but beautiful blue sports car which stopped just outside the Shohoku gym.

A beautiful curly haired girl came out of the car.

"Bye Kenji." smiled Ayako. "Thanks for the lift!"

"No problemo, blabber mouth" said Fujima. "See ya tomorrow, sweetheart!"

"Hey, fag!" shouted Ayako. "I'm not your sweetheart!"

Fujima just gave Ayako that sweet smile that everyone's been dying to see.

"So does he think I'm gonna fall for that?" she muttered. "Yuck!"

She went to the gym's entrance and saw Sakuragi standing there with Ryota.

"Hello, Hanamichi Sakuragi." She greeted the red-head tensai.

Then, she went straight to the locker room. Obviously, she's not in terms with Ryota.

Ryota was frozen with anger. A voice popped in his head.

_Maybe you should talk to her._

Not knowing it, he went into the locker room.

"Aya-chan, can we talk?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" she said as if talking to a ghost.

"About Misaki… and me." He said slowly.

"I don't have time for this, Miyagi." She said. "I don't want to get involved with your relationship with her anymore."

"But you're involved…" he said. "you're my…"

"I'm your best friend." She said, her voice trailing. "Just your best friend."

"No! you're not 'just'!" he said desperately. "You're someone special!"

"Special?" she said, tears trickling on her cheeks. "Is that how you call me special? When your girlfriend loathes me and almost killed me and loves it when I'm humiliated in front of the student body? You don't seem to care Ryota! You always say you're sorry but is your girlfriend like that?! You can't even do anything about her stinking attitude! Please don't come near me anymore… you're just making things worse for me."

"But…. Aya-chan…" tears are also coming down from his eyes. "We're friends. We're more than this."

"Who're we trying to kid, huh, Miyagi?" she said. "We can no longer be friends."

There was a drop dead silence.

"How bout Fujima?" he asked. "Who is he in your life?"

"What do you care?" she said. "It's none of your business. Excuse me."

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"What if he is?" Ayako said brushing her tears away and closing the door.

_**Ryota was left inside, hoping that this is all just a dream.**_

* * *

How do you like this chap? I would like to hear it from you! Hehehe. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: Confessions of a Point Guard**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to those who've read and reviewed my last chapter: spade013, StarzNight, aleya sendoh, SlamDunk160.. keep on reading and reviewing please! I'm so sorry for the delayed chap!

NOTE: The italicized words are the characters' thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh my! Kenji, I'm really sorry!" panted Ayako, hurrying to the queue in the bus stop. "Stupid alarm clock."

As she was passing by the next block, her arm was pulled.

"Hey! What the…" she cut off. "Kenji!"

She screamed at the handsome point guard looking darkly as if he was going to eat her.

"You're late…" said Fujima. "You're supposed to be here…"

"…last 1 hour and 30 minutes ago" Ayako, continued. "I know."

He looked at her with suspicion. "Do you want to back out?"

"No! Of course not!" she said defensively. "I didn't plan this to happen!"

"Why so defensive?" laughed Fujima. "I'm just askin'"

"My alarm clock's all whacked out." She explained.

"Whatever." Fujima rolled his eyes. "Enough excuses. If explanation could do it, what are the police for?"

"You're not a police…" said Ayako as she followed him on the sidewalk. "Why are you so cold?"

"I told you, I hate people who are not punctual." said Fujima, still not looking at Ayako. "And you're one of them."

"You hate me?" Okay." shrugged Ayako. "Ought you need to know, I didn't do this on purpose."

"I know," he said.

"What's with the face?" Ayako stared at him. "You look so… old."

"Who cares?" said Fujima sternly. "Ought you need to know too, you made me look like this."

"Really?" said Ayako. "Could you just smile, or else, Hanagata will kill me if he sees you like this."

"Nuh-uh-uh" He shook his head. "I'm not smiling."

"You don't want to smile?" demanded Ayako. "Okay, I'll tell a joke."

"Your jokes are just dumb." said Fujima in disgust. "Even a five year old kid won't buy that."

"At least I tried." She rolled her eyes. "Not like you."

"What are you saying?" Fujima looked at Ayako.

"Oh, nothing!" she smiled. "Okay so here it goes. There's a rooster standing in a pyramid, where will its egg fall?"

"That's easy." Fujima said proudly. "He can't possibly lay eggs coz he's a rooster so the answer is none."

"Ohhh," cried Ayako. "Why do you have to be so smart all the time?"

"Well, sorry but that joke was like a million years ago." Smiled Fujima. "Even dinosaurs won't buy that."

"Whatever." She pouted. "But hey! You just smiled!"

"Did not!" he said. "I didn't smile!"

"Yes, you did!" shouted Ayako. "You just did, right now."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you smiled."

"No."

"yes."

"Whatever." Fujima gave off… at last. "As if that's a big thing."

"I just hate you when you're like this." Said Ayako. "A big pain in the ass."

"You think, I'm a pain in the ass?" asked Fujima.

"Very." replied Ayako. "You're the biggest pain in the ass in the whole universe."

"Well, you own the biggest mouth in the world." Shrugged Fujima.

"You didn't just said that, did you?" glared Ayako.

"I just did, blabber mouth." Smiled Fujima.

Ayako was about to punch him when she saw that they're outside her house.

"Why're we here.." said the wide eyed Ayako. "…in our house?"

"Well, our house is under renovation…" explained Fujima. "…you know, my parents are coming from London and they want everything to be perfect upon their arrival… Stupid right?"

Ayako ignored him.

"But why here?" she asked. "Not somewhere else?"

"Because I have no place to find…" shrugged Fujima. "…and besides, your pad is the perfect place to practice baking."

He showed her the plastic bag he's carrying all along.

"You want our house to burn?!" she said in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No,. Aww. C'mon Ayako, Just this day please?" he pleaded.

"Why can't we just go to Hanagata's?" she suggested. "We'll be safer in there."

"Hanagata's parents are in there…" Fujima said patiently. "…I can't just go there and bake, can I?"

"So, you're leaving me with no other choice…" Ayako said silently. "…but to bake in our house."

Fujima nodded vigorously.

"Precisely." He said. "So…?"

"Oh, alright!" she rolled her eyes. "Just be careful not to kill me or burn our house down."

"Okay..It's freezing cold." Fujima smiled brightly. "Let's get going!"

He led the way on the pavement going to Ayako's abode.

_What disaster am I entering, in the first place?_

She thought.

As she opened the lights, she saw Fujima preparing the ingredients.

"What are we cooking huh, chef?" asked Ayako as went to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip cookies." He said. "My parents love that kind of cookie."

"Can't we just buy or something?" she suggested. "It'll be a great hassle for us if we bake this thing…and besides, cookies sold in the market are way delicious than your cookies."

"So, you're not convinced I'm a good cook, are you?" he said.

"Well, yeah." She said. "Because I haven't tasted anything you've cooked.."

"You're about to taste one," he said as he was cracking the egg and putting it in the glass bowl. "So shut up and help me here, okay?"

"You're so mean." Ayako pouted. "What'll I do with this?"

She raised him the bowl filled with eggs.

"Beat it. Duh." Fujima rolled his eyes. "Is this the first time you cook? It seems like you're ignorant about cooking."

"There you go again…" she said, beating the eggs. "Right, make fun of me. That's the least thing you can do right now."

After some hours….

"Oh my! I've baked cookies!" exclaimed Ayako. "I can't believe it Kenji! May I try some?"

"Sure. Go on." He said nodding his head towards the tray full of cookies. "Careful they're hot."

But she hadn't heard him, so she took a cookie. Just then…

"Ouch! This cookie's singed!" she screamed. "Look at my finger!"

She showed him her reddening finger. Fujima reached her hand and examined it.

"Didn't I tell you that it's hot…" said Fujima "You're so clumsy."

"I didn't hear you…" she cried. "I was so excited. Can you blame me?"

"Whatever." He sighed. "I'll get some medications."

He left and after a while showed up with a first aid box in his hands. He kneeled in front of her while she sat on the stool. He put Betadine on her hands…

"Ouch!" she winced. "It hurts!"

"It will hurt more if you keep talking." He said, dabbing more Betadine.

Fujima stared at her while she winced with pain. Ayako stared back. Until, they stared at each other… Silence covered the whole house.

_What am I feeling? My heart's beating strangely…Uh oh…Am I possibly…? Well, that can't happen…I'm gay right? I'm not falling in love with a girl…I love Hanagata…not her…This is impossible…she looks so, beautiful…her hands are so delicate…NO, Kenji, you can't! Stop this! This is the clumsiest, noisiest, most childish girl you've ever known…you can't possibly fall in love with a girl who's MANLIER than you! _

Fujima thought.

* * *

DINGDONG! The doorbell rang. Both of them were startled. Ayako stood up.

"I'll get the door." She said.

She opened the main door and was surprised to see the most unexpected man...

"RYOTA!" she said, wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm… well, I was just…uhmm… you know…" Ryota said, blushing. "thegamescancelled…"

"Huh?" Ayako said apologetically. "Sorry…I don't get it."

"Akagi-sempai wanted me to inform you that well, the game's cancelled." He said slowly, not looking directly at Ayako. "And well, er, could I invite you for the winter dance? It's this weekend…"

"Oh…" she said. "I…well, I…don't know."

"Oh.. Okay." He said, obviously crestfallen. "Just inform me if you wanted to come…"

"She won't come." someone said. "At least not with you."

It was Fujima. He was standing beside Ayako. Ryota eyed at him.

"And why is that?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Because…she's going with me." Fujima said, putting his left arm on Ayako's shoulders. "Mind your own business, Miyagi."

"I have no time to talk with you." Ryota said. He turned to Ayako. "I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye." Said Ayako as she watched Ryota walk away. "What did you do that for, huh, Kenji?"

"Well, I was just helping you.." he said. "…you said you wanted to get rid of him."

"I want to get rid of him, alright.." she snarled. "But please behave rationally! He's not doing anything wrong…at least not at this moment…"

"Okay! Okay!" he surrendered. "You're being a pig again! Look at that snout."

He pointed at Ayako's nose.

"Hey! Don't touch my nose!" Ayako backed off. "You owe me one for this."

"Dare to dream Ayako!"

* * *

At Fujima's room…

_What the heck did I do that for? Why did I piss Miyagi off? Why did my heart wanted to say those things…?And why did I said that I'd take Ayako for the Winter Dance? What the hell's happening to me? My heart's beating strangely again…Damn! I better get some sleep to shrug this off. Maybe I'm just tired…too tired...to carry on...  
_

* * *

I'm really sorry for this boring chappie! I'm an awful writer! Do you hate this chapter? Tell me… Please read my second SlamDunk fanfic: "A Page Full of Love" It's a Ryo-Aya fic! It's already uploaded. Please read and review! LOVE YOU ALL!


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: What Would Happen When?**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SOOOO SOOORRRYY for those who've been reading and reviewing this fic. It just so happen that I'm so busy at school and I lost track of time. Now, you know that I am the worst time manager in the planet! Anyway, I know you'll say, "At last! She's updated!" hahaha. So here's the chappie! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND CONTINUALLY SUPPORTING MY FANFIC even though I am the worst writer hahahaha! Thanks for the following who reviewed my previous chap: StarzNight, Kaiser Washington, aleya sendoh, kitsune-chan, spade013, animefreak, Siberian Claire, kiitsune14shin… and to all those who've read!! Just don't forget to leave a review (whether good or bad) because I really appreciate it!! Well, because all of you inspires me a lot!!

NOTE: The italicized words/phrases are the character's thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

"Hey! Watch out for the curves!" shouted Ayako.

Kenji Fujima and Ayako were in the budging one another in the golf cart in a hot, sunny day.

"Can you shut up already?" demanded Fujima. "Can't you see I'm driving?"

"Can't you see you're driving me mad?" goggled Ayako. "What the heck's happening on this...this thing?"

"I dunno and besides, you're already babbling madly." He said, trying to concentrate on the road. "For your information, this "thing" you're calling is a golf cart."

"Whatever." She said irritably. "It's still the same."

"No it's not." said Fujima patiently. "This thing has a name."

"Hey! You want another bruise?" warned Ayako as she raised her fist on the air. "I'll give you some for free."

"No thanks." said Fujima. "My skin's already fine without your dirty hands touching them."

"Ha ha ha." Ayako pretended to laugh. "That was very funny."

"You look like a fool." Fujima looked in the rearview mirror and glanced at Ayako without her noticing it. "We're here."

The engine came to a halt.

"This is sooo nice." She said amazingly. "The golf course seems so…clean."

"Of course it's clean." He rolled his eyes. "This is a golf course you see? Have you seen a golf course that is not clean?"

"Yeah, right. Whatever." said Ayako, her eyes fixed at the whole course.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Fujima. "You look so…odd."

"Yeah." She said, not even noticing that Fujima's face was inches from her. And after a while she noticed his face so close to hers.

_She's beautiful…I felt that there's a **magnetic force** between us…which attracts me to her…even though she's kind of **weird**… _he thought.

"Uhmm… Kenji…" she mumbled and she took a step away. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" sounded Fujima. He just kept staring at Ayako.

"You're scaring me to death." She said. Her eyes wide open. "What's happening to you?"

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality.

"Oh…" he said, his face was flustered. "I'm sorry… I just need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." And he hurriedly left.

"Hey! Wait up!" she shouted but Kenji was too fast going to the cottage. "What happened to him?"

"I guess I'll just wait for you here." She sighed and sat on the grass.

* * *

**In the bathroom…**

"God! What happened to me back there?!" Fujima said. "I am so naïve! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep staring at her ugly, sarcastic face?!"

_Don't deny it, she's **beautiful**, Kenji and you like her…**admit** it. _Said a voice inside him.

"No! She's not beautiful. A llama would have been more applicable for the word 'beautiful' than her…" he sighed. "Okay! Okay! She's beautiful...but not totally and I DON'T LIKE HER!!" he shouted.

Suddenly, an employee busted in. "Are you okay, sir? I heard somebody shouting in here and I thought there is someone committing suicide. Would you want anything sir?" he asked.

"No, uhmm… Thank you. I'm fine. You may go now." Fujima said.

"As you wish, sir." The employee bowed. "Just call me if you want anything, sir."

"Yes, yes. I will." Said Fujima. "T-thank you, Ryuzaki" he added as he glanced at the employee's brass plate on his chest.

The employee brightened up as Fujima said his name, and with great pride he gave one last bow and left.

Fujima looked again at the mirror, composing himself.

"No…I'm am not in love with her. She's just a friend. The one I love is Hanagata not Ayako. I'm gay… I'm gay. I can't possibly fall in love with her. I can't." he assured himself. "Oh no… Oh no… what the heck?! Okay, Kenji breathe, breathe… You're just confused because you're exposed to that blabber mouth and not to the one you truly love. That's it… Yes, that's it."

He paced up and down.

"She's good at this, seducing men. So, Kenji don't fall for her maliciousness. She is the devil in your life…" he said. "You're just helping her to get away from that stinking Miyagi. The possibility of falling for her is insane. Only a fool will fall in love with that big mouth, and I'm not a fool."

_Am **I**?_

"Arrgggh!" he exclaimed. "I'll just get to work and forget about this."

And he left the bathroom.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" said Ayako. "I'm beginning to be irritated here."

She slumped to the grasses and felt the soft breeze and the sunlight in her face.

"What a beautiful sunny day…" she smiled.

"Why are you sleeping there?" said said Fujima. "Don't you know that you're not allowed to sleep here?"

Ayako suddenly stood up.

"Sorry, okay? I didn't know." Ayako replied. "And why are you such a braggart? Maybe you pooped in the bathroom that's why it took you so long, eh?"

"No." said Fujima, defensively. "I didn't defecate, idiot. Stop, it will you. Let's get down to work."

"Whatever, faggot.." she whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Fujima.

"Oh, nothing nothing." Ayako rolled her eyes. "I said I'll do my best with this golf thing."

And so they started practicing,

"So you have to hold this golf club firmly, but not too tight then, take your stance, aim your shot. Be sure your feet are parallel to the golf ball and then take the golf club upward like this, then swing. See?" demonstrated Fujima.

**Note:** I don't know if this is the correct way on how to play golf. I just described what I see on T.V. about golf. Hehehe.

"Yep." Nodded Ayako."It's too easy.."

"Really?" Fujima scoffed. "You do it then if you're so clever, go on."

Ayako took a golf club and aimed. She gripped the club tightly and paralleled her feet to the ball and as she swung the club, the ball was thrown sideward.

"Uh oh.." Ayako mouthed as she followed the flight of the ball.

"You're doing it wrong, Miss I-know-it-all." Said Fujima, sternly. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I said, don't grip the club. Is that hard to understand?"

"Okay! Sorry! I'm just human, remember?" Ayako fought back.

"Are you?" he laughed.

"Yeah, right. Make fun of me again…" she said. "That's the greatest thing you could do for me, really."

"All righ, all right…" said Fujima. "Let's start. First, get lined up. Ensure that your knees, hips, and shoulders are in the same line. Alignment is one of the simplest mistakes to correct - and poor alignment can be one of the most destructive, because you must compensate for it in your swing. All right? And remember; don't grip the club too tight. Just swing it, okay?"

Ayako nodded.

"Is my stance correct?" asked Ayako, showing her posture.

"Wait," said Fujima and he got nearer to her. "Your posture is so bad. That's what happens when you slouch, blabber mouth."

"Hey! Stop scolding me, will you?" said Ayako. "Will you help me now?"

"Okay." He signaled. "I'm coming."

Just then, he held Ayako's hands and guided them on the stem of the golf club. Then, he touched her elbows and shoulders to position them and arranged her hips. He again held her hands.

"See?" said Fujima. "This is the correct position."

The two of them held the golf club and aimed for the shot... and it flew away at the right direction and inside the hole.

Ayako was so ecstatic about her success that she hugged Fujima.

"OH MY!" jumped Ayako. "Did you see that? That was my first shot!"

"It felt so good, isn't it?" smiled Fujima while hugging Ayako. "It was so beautiful."

Ayako broke the hug. They're now facing each other with Fujima holding her hands.

"Yes, so beautiful." said Fujima, now caressing the face of Ayako.

Ayako didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck.

Then, a shadow came between them. A man with raven black hair and glasses. It was Hanagata, looking at them. The two took their clasped hands apart and stepped away.

"Hi. How's it going?" said Hanagata, breaking the silence and pretending to smile.

"Uhh.. it's okay.." said Fujima. "We're doing fine."

"Oh really?" said Hanagata with suspicion. "Maybe I'm disturbing you both, I'll get going. Good luck to the two of you. Bye."

He turned back and left without saying another word.

Fujima was just there, standing looking afar at his "boyfriend".

_Did he see us? _He said to himself.

Ayako noticed Fujima's sudden silence. So, she nudged him.

"Let's continue…" she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." He gulped. "Maybe I'm just parched."

"Do you want to take a break?" she said, worriedly. "Tell me."

"No…" Fujima said. "I'm fine. Really." He continued because of Ayako's suspicious looks.

"Okay." Ayako said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the house of Sugawara Family…**

"That bitch, is so freakin'…" started Misaki, as she stood up the sofa.

"Watch your words." butted Eriko, munching on a bag of chips.

"I so hate her!" demanded Misaki. "And don't you command me to 'watch my words'. I'm the leader here remember?" she scoffed.

"We all hate her," replied Kaori, with a nod from Eriko. " …and we know by heart that you're the leader… just don't boss us around, will you? Without us you wouldn't know the truth about Ryota and Ayako."

"That's totally right," agreed Eriko.

"Okay…okay!" Misaki rolled her eyes. "Just shut up. So, what's the plan?"

"I haven't thought about it yet.." said Kaori. "I thought YOU have a plan."

"No," goggled Misaki. "Have you?" she asked Eriko.

"Nah, I'm so busy with my projects I forgot about it…" she said. "Sorry."

"What the hell?!" shouted Misaki. "No one thought of a plan?!"

The two shook their heads.

"And what are we supposed to do?" she asked. "Sit here and watch her freakin' ass with Ryota?"

"What will we do?" Kaori said, defensively. "We're so busy. Revenge is not the only thing we think about, you know."

"Let's just give her a break, Misaki." said Eriko. "Maybe she'll realize what she's doing."

" Realize what she's doing?!" Misaki repeated. "Are you insane?! I would not let her go around freely without her feeling the pain that I'm suffering now. Ryota's mine and no one can ever get him from me. No one."

"We can't do anything now, Misaki." said Kaori. "Now, that she knows that it's us who're plotting against her."

"The only thing we could do is to harass her or hire someone to rape her." suggested Eriko "But we can't do that because that's terribly impossible. Seriously."

Misaki's eyes widened at the suggestion of Eriko. She sat at the sofa and began thinking.

"You're right, Eriko." she said, the ideas filing up her mind. "I thought you're just dumb. I didn't think you're a genius."

Eriko winced at the insult but Misaki didn't mind her. Kaori interrupted her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked. "We can't do that to her… I mean, I can't do that to her, Misaki. That's too serious and we could get into trouble."

"You're such a coward, Kaori," smiled Misaki. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm out of my mind. But I'll do anything just to move Ayako out of my way."

"No, stop it, Misaki." said Eriko. "Just let her be. You can't possibly do that. If, by any case you'll do it, I'm out of the team." And she stood up.

"Eriko's right, Misaki," said Kaori. "You're blinded by your own selfishness. If Ryota can't be yours, then it's his problem, not yours. Just don't waste your time in such a heinous crime. I'm out of this. You do this on your own. Let's go, Eriko." Then she also stood up and both of them left.

Misaki was left inside...alone.

"You're just both cowards." She said. "I don't need you two, I can do this alone. I will have Ryota in no time. Just wait and see."

Then, she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello," she said on the speaker. "Hagarashi, this is Misaki. Remember the girl I showed you in the picture…Yes, the one you said was sexy… can you do me a favor about her…?"

**_And after, the call, a grin came across Misaki's distraught face._**

* * *

Who's Hagarashi? What's in store for Ayako? Where's Ryota? Will Fujima's feelings for Ayako affect his relationship with Hanagata? Stay tuned for the next chap!! So, this is a quite long chapter… again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier. I'm really sorry too ally my readers and reviewers. I hope you'll continue supporting my fanfics… I'm sorry if I've let you all down. It's just because I'm entering the chaotic college life and I can't find the time to write this chapter with loads and loads of works and projects.. PLEASE read and review! How was it? LOVE YOU ALL!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: Realizations, Confessions and Confrontations**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Slam Dunk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, it's me again, after how many weeks, I'm here to update this fic. Hahaha. Have you been waiting? Here it is….and by the way, Thanks for supporting reviewing my fic. I owe a lot to you guys, especially to these people: Kaiser Washington, StarzNight, aleya sendoh, kitsune14shin, anime freak and dionie. Please, please and please review…is my fic, cheesy already, or exaggerated, maybe? Just voice out your opinions. I would be glad to take it without any hesitations.

NOTE: The italicized words/phrases are the character's thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

It's already 8:00 in the evening. The azure sky already transitioned to a black slate with little twinkles of stars scattered throughout the sky. The cold breeze enthralled the whole Kanagawa. The dogs howl and cats skitter across the solitude of the streets of Kanagawa, as a red Ferrari sports car halted in one of the houses. A girl stepped down the car and a guy opened the driver's seat door.

"Thanks, Kenji." Ayako said silently, her head bowing down. "I…I'm sorry about you and Fujima…I know I don't have the right to meddle or judge your relationship but…it seem that both of you has a misunderstanding…"

"Don't worry about him." Said Fujima, as he played with his fingers. "It'll all be okay. He's just well, stressed about his work…but he'll be okay. We'll be okay."

_I hope. _He thought.

"That's good to hear." She said, "I better go inside already. It's freezing cold out here. You should go home too. It's pretty late already and we have school tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Right." He said, he is now fumbling his hair, "I'll get going. Bye Ayako."

"Bye, Kenji" Ayako shivered, "Good night."

Fujima looked at Ayako as she opened the gate.

_If I will not say it right now. I won't have the chance to say it to her, ever. I better get a move on before Miyagi gets her. I know, I know you still like him, Ayako, but I…I think I'm already in love with you. I can't just let this feeling overwhelm my whole being. I have to say it to you, else, my heart's going to explode. Will you listen, Ayako? Will you just shut up, for once? Let me do all the talking…_

"Wait, Ayako!" shouted Fujima, "I..I..I'm gonna tell you something."

Ayako was already opening the front door, she turned her head to face the Shoyo point guard.

"What is it?" she asked, "What are you going to tell me, Kenji?"

Fujima took a lung-full of air. He looked at Ayako's face, with so much intensity. He could still see her astounding beauty even in the darkness of the night. He knew he had to. He need to. He felt he was torn with two persons whom he love the most: Hanagata and Ayako. But he has to tell it to her. Now's the right time, not tomorrow, not next week, but now.

"Can you come here?" he asked, "Please."

Ayako shrugged. "Well, if you say so.. Just please say it quickly." And she went back to the gate side.

Fujima was sweating despite the cold weather, he tried hard to look at Ayako but he can't it's as if his eyes were in the same pole of magnet as those of Ayako's. He shook his head and stiffened up.

"I just want to tell you.." he started. " I..I…want to…to."

"To what Fujima?" Ayako said, annoyingly.

"To…"

His heart was beating faster than ever. The horsepower is increasing at an incredible rate. He can't breathe because of the nervousness…

_This is supposed to be easy. _He thought. _Buck up, Kenji!_

Suddenly, he pulled Ayako towards him and was about to kiss her…their lips centimeters away from each other…

But then, Ayako withdrew her hand from Kenji's tight grasp and moved away from him, her face full of regression.

"Sorry Kenji." She said in a small voice, "I can't. I'm sorry."

Fujima was ill-stricken. He felt rather stupid to do such thing to Ayako. He wished he hadn't done it after all. But to keep it cool, he just smiled and masked his disappointment.

"It's okay." He said. "I know you're not yet ready."

"Kenji, it's just that…you and Hanagata should work things out…" Ayako said, "You're just confused of what's happening…that's all…I hope this doesn't go between our friendship." She smiled.

Fujima's disappointment was melted by Ayako's smile. It's as if her warmth can calm anyone down.

"I now know why Miyagi have fallen in love with you." He said, as he fumbled the car keys out of his pockets, "You can melt anyone's heart…with those beautiful eyes and radiant smile."

Ayako smiled even more. "Stop kidding, Kenji. Go now, you have to rest."

"Okay, but I want to invite you for the dance…" Fujima said, patting Ayako's head softly. "Will you come with me?"

Ayako thought for a while.

_It wouldn't hurt if I come with Kenji, would it…? But Ryota's asking me too…I bet he'd already asked Misaki to come with him. Besides, I don't want anymore connection with that guy things will just get worse._

"Yeah, sure." Ayako nodded, "But not as a date, okay? I'm just an acquaintance."

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

Kenji opened the car door and started the engine. He pulled down the window.

"Tell you what? Let's go shopping this Sunday to find the perfect dress for you." Kenji smiled, "to piss Miyagi off because he didn't have the chance to ask you out."

Ayako laughed. "You brat, Kenji, you evil faggot. You don't have to do that. Hahahaha!"

He started to pull up the window and the engine raved. "But I want to. I want you to be the most beautiful lady that night, even though you're not…"

"I'm not?" Ayako was puzzled. "Who's the most beautiful then?

"I am." Kenji said and the race car sped off into the night leaving Ayako all by herself.

"What a fag!" whispered Ayako, "I just don't understand him. One time he's a boy and then next, he's gay."

She opened the gate but then a shadow of a man turned up from Ayako's behind.

"You're Ayako, right?" said the hollow voice.

"Yeah." Ayako said, still not facing the man, "Kenji, if you're just playing a prank on m-"

Ayako's mouth was covered with a cloth. She tried to struggle but the man's strength was very strong and suddenly, she was lifeless. The man looked around, ensuring no one was there watching, carried her and ran away, and not mindful that Ayako's necklace (the one that slipped on her jeans with the Ryota and Misaki engraved on it) was removed and it dropped down in the cold concrete floor covered with blood.

* * *

Ryota was walking in the middle of the night, the practice has just ended. He was bothered because he didn't see Ayako in the course of the practice.

"She rarely, if not she doesn't miss practice at all." He said to himself. "What happened to her?"

He kicked an empty can of softdrink as he stride across the street.

_Maybe she's sick or something. But even though, she could've told Captain Akagi if she were. And why do I have this eerie feeling right now. My heart's acting strangely, as if there's something going on. Maybe it's just that I miss her and her cute smile. _

Then an idea flashed into his mind.

_What if I visit her? Will she be angry? Maybe I should bring some flowers or something that could make her feel great. Yeah, that would be it. Hmm…but flower shops are already close by now, what, with this time? Anyway, I'll just stop over and take a peek in her room._

Ryota turned and walked on the other side of the street, not minding the cool breeze enveloping his whole body, seeing Ayako was more important for him. As he passes from house to house, his eerie feeling was bothering him. He didn't felt great even though it meant seeing Ayako. But he ignored it and continuously walked until he found the house where Ayako lives. He was hesitant to ring the doorbell;

"It seems like all of them are already asleep." He said, "Maybe, Aya-chan's already sleeping."

But he wasn't contented. He jumped to have a better view of Ayako's room until he crashed into the garbage can and destroyed the silence of the night.

Ryota didn't know what to do, he wanted to run but then, he was aching all over. Suddenly, the lights were on and a woman in a nightdress showed up.

It was Ayako's mom. She looked outside to see if anybody was there until she saw Ryota sprawled on the pavement and piles of garbage were scattered all around him. Though aching, Ryota stood up to give respect to Ayako's mom.

"Uh, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep…uhm, I just wanted to see if Ayako's there." mumbled Ryota, his gaze on his feet.

"It's okay, Ryota." smiled Ayako's mom, "Ayako isn't here. She said she'll be going out to meet a friend. But strange, it's already nearing dawn, she hasn't called yet."

"Really?" Ryota was now suspicious, "When did she leave?"

Ayako's mom was thinking deeply. "More or less ten o'clock earlier in the morning. I'm beginning to worry about her. Where could she be? She said she will be here on or before 9:00 in the evening. Do you have any idea where could she might be?"

Ryota shook his head.

"But Aya-chan..I mean, Ayako, isn't like that." He said, "She is always on time, not until now."

"Just give me a call if you've found her, huh, Ryota." Ayako's mom smiled. "Good night."

"I will. Good night." said Ryota, as Ayako's mom closed the gate and went inside the house.

_Where in the world could she be? _He asked himself. _Aya-chan isn't like this. If she is, then something's really wrong._

Suddenly, he heard a crack from the concrete floor. He saw a gleaming thing from behind the garbage. He scrambled to get it and examined the 'thing'. It was covered with blood so, he wiped it with his shirt and looked at it again. His eyes widened when he looked at it.

He saw a 'Ryota and Misaki forever' engraved on it. He couldn't be mistaken, it's his necklace. But why is it in here? Why is it covered with blood?

Suddenly, something struck his mind.

"No, it couldn't be." He said as he looked again at the necklace, "Aya-chan… where are you?"

He looked around and saw some droplets of crimson blood leading to somewhere.

_What are these? It looks like someone's been killed. _He thought.

_NO! AYACHAN!_

And he ran in the middle of the night following the droplets of blood which he had a feeling that those are of Ayako's.

* * *

At that same night, Fujima didn't go straight home. He dropped by a familiar store where Hanagata has been working for the night shift. He parked his car in the isolated parking area and entered the restaurant. Hanagata was wiping the glassware as he looked up and saw his lover. Hanagata smiled and Fujima smiled back until he spoke:

"I knew you were coming." Hanagata said, still wiping the dishes. "What are you here for?"

"You do?" Fujima tried to smile, "I just need some company and I thought that this is the best and maybe, the only place where I can stay and just talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Hanagata said, obviously busying himself with his duties, "Let's just get this done with, shall we? I still have lots of things to do."

Fujima stood up from the stool he's been sitting on.

"I think I like Ayako, Toru." said Fujima, "I can't control myself anymore. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, Kenji?" Hanagata replied and turned his back from Fujima.

"About loving Ayako…" sparkling tears were now falling from his eyes, "and I think love…just ceases. I mean, I did love you, Toru. But things changed since we don't spend much time together."

"Just say what you want to say, Kenji." Hanagata said calmly, "don't push yourself too much."

"Why are you like that?" shouted Fujima, "Why are you always so calm like you just don't care? Like I was just nothing. I feel like a nobody, Toru. Can't you just hate me or be jealous because I can't feel a thing! Sometimes I can't feel your love for me. Are you really? ANSWER ME!"

Fujima's composure left him instantly. He was standing now his gaze steadied on Hanagata's back. He didn't care how Hanagata might react or what he might feel; he just said what he wanted to say for the past weeks.

Hanagata, feeling the intensity of their conversation, now looked at Fujima, unlike him, his gaze was blank.

"I love you, Kenji. I know I have been busy and I can't find the time to be with you." he started, "I can't blame you for falling out of love for me. I know, it's my fault and I'm so sorry."

"Just that? You will just say you're sorry?" Fujima argued. "So, you're just okay with it? You're letting me go?"

The glass slipped from Hanagata's hands and it shattered on the floor into tiny bits. Blood were now trickling from his hands. His temper now rising.

"What do you want me to say?!" he shouted, "You like Ayako, right? Then go! You don't have to go here and lament on my face! If you're happy with her, then fine! I can live alone. You really want to hear the truth? Here, I'll tell you. I don't like your plans any of it, at all. I'm so over these lies, Kenji. Why can't we just tell them the truth? Why do we always have to say things that are not really going on?"

"You know by heart that my parents and all the people around us wouldn't allow our relationship!" Fujima exasperated, "Can't you understand that?"

"I do, more than ever!" said Hanagata, "But we can try and do you think I'll just leave you like that when they all detest our relationship? If you're thinking that way, well, Kenji, you don't know me. End of conversation."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Fujima smirked, "I thought you're the person I thought you were, but you're not. Have a nice life, Toru."

Then, Fujima left without saying another word or waiting for Hanagata's reply. Hanagata was there, shocked by what happened as if he just blasted on reality. The reality that Fujima already left him bleeding, literally; the reality that he would never talk to him again and that this would be the last time; the reality that Fujima was now gone in his life forever. As he realized all these, tears began to well up his eyes. He rarely cries. But this moment is one of those exceptional ones. And so he did, as his blood and tears collide as he said things that weren't supposed to be said because these were all lies, lies that he made for Fujima, for him to live a normal life: a life with no lies, a life without hesitations, a life that is free and accepted by the society and the life that he always wanted.

* * *

Ayako woke up chilling in the cold. Her dress was dripping wet and has a dirty color of red on it. She felt the pain on her right kidney where the blood stained the most. Her body was tied with a rope and she felt the friction of it on her body whenever she moved. She was groggy and she didn't know where she was. She can't see anything because her face was tied strong with a cloth. Everything was pitch black. Just then, a voice boomed on her head.

"Hi Ayako." said the voice, "Do you know me?"

Ayako tried to look around following where the voice came from.

"I don't know!" she said, "Get me out of here!!"

"Well, that's what I like about you," the voice sneered, "you're playing the hard-to-get…"

He moved towards Ayako and touched her face: her eyes, her noce, her cheeks and her lips.

"Let go of me!" Ayako shouted, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Ohhh.." cooed the man, "What could you do? You can't even see me and you're tied."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, she was now breathing heavily.

"Hmmm…" the man looked to her, from head to toe as if examining her and grinned, "It's quite simple, really. I just want you…and you're body."

He bit his lip and moved towards Ayako and began kissing her. He was not yet contented and so he carried Ayako on the ground and started kissing her again while she struggled.

"LET ME GO!!" she shouted, "PLEASE STOP IT!! PLEASE!!"

It was like the man didn't hear anything and continued his act. He suddenly, ripped her dress from her shoulder which bared her bra and continued kissing her again…

As Ayako heard her dress was ripped, she cried:

"STOP IT!!" she said, "NO!! PLEASE!!"

Then again, the man ignored her, the man then, removed her underwear forcefully, Ayako was now unconscious, her energy already left her.

Just then, the door slammed open and Ryota came in. He saw Ayako lying lifelessly on the ground, her garments ripped and torn apart showing her underwear and her body.

"AYA-CHAN!" he called, and ran to her. He scooped her up and shook her, "Aya-chan, can you hear me? Please answer me. Aya-chan! This is Ryota. Please wake up."

"So, you're Ryota Miyagi." said Hagarashi, "I've heard so many things about you."

"What have you done to her?" roared Ryota, as he supported Ayako's body.

"She's my type." smiled Hagarashi, "And I did what most guys would probably do if they're addicted to the girl. Can't you see what happened to her?"

"YOU FREAKIN' PERV!" raged Ryota, he carefully dropped Ayako's body on one side and turned to the maniac. "You'll pay for these, psycho!"

"Oh, really?" said Hagarashi. "C'mon, let's see what you got."

He stanced and plunged his fist on Ryota's face. Ryota slide back but he staggered and gave Hagarashi a flashing kick on his abdomen.

"You're good." Hagarashi said as he spit blood on the floor, "I've heard you're the legendary Ryota …too bad, I already have tasted your girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Ryota as he gave a double jab on Hagarashi's face, "DON'T YOU DARE!! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"AHAHAHAH!" he laughed as he stood up, "I already have."

This only raged Ryota more so he kicked and punched him steadily on opponent's face. As Hagarashi was beaten down, his face was now swollen with bruises and cuts.

"Now, what?!" thundered Ryota. Hagarashi can't stand because many of his bones were cracked by the impact.

Ryota turned to Ayako and kneeled beside her. Ayako opened her eyes slowly…

"Ryota," she said softly, cupping his face lovingly, until her eyes widened and to Ryota's disbelief she turned him, pushing him to her previous position while she took his. Then, Ryota heard a metal drop and he saw a knife drenched in blood on the floor and Hagarashi was horror-stricken. He turned to Ayako and saw her eyes were half-closed. She smiled and mouthed, "You came for me…" She spat blood on the floor and her eyes were closing slowly, her body fell lifelessly on Ryota's chest.

Just then, Ryota noticed the crimson blood flowing from Ayako's torn clothes. She was stabbed by Hagarashi instead of him. Ayako saved him and risked her own life.

Hagarashi, seeing that he killed her, ran away. Ryota shouted for him to come back but he couldn't stand, his energy also left him like Ayako. He can't do anything. He just hugged her lifeless body as they both drenched in her blood.

Ryota's eyes were now filled with tears but his body was already too tired. He felt his head hit the floor but he didn't care. He can't move at all. The only thing he could feel was Ayako's weight resting on his body.

_**Ayako's hands dropped on Ryota's palm…and they're both gone.**_

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry again for this late chappie…I know you're all too tired of hearing my excuses but I can't do anything about it.. my second term will start this Wednesday so I might just as well add this chapter…hahaha! Hope you like this!! This isn't the end yet…but we're nearing to the finale, watch out for it, okay?! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: "Ryota's Dreaded Dream"**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've updated after a long absence…I hope all of you are still there, reading and reviewing this fic. And before I knew it, this fic has gone off a year ago! YUP! This fic is already one year old! Can you believe it? I certainly couldn't! Okay, I know, I don't update fast that's why it lasted for a year but because of you guys, it lasted that long. I mean, I wouldn't update if no one commented and reviewed my fic, right? And this is also my first year here in …Oh my…it's been that long. And I'm glad I've found many friends here…you know who you are…Okay I'm getting emotional…before I cry, here's another chapter.. hope you like it! Special thanks to: patrengkee, New born angel, archangel of the tempest, SportsMakeMyWorldGoRound, champylin, Iron Duke, StarzNight and dionie.. Please continue supporting my fanfic!

NOTE: The italicized words/phrases are the character's thoughts/P.O.V

* * *

"_Tut, tut, tut, tut,…" _

The pulse rate and heart beat of Ayako is getting shorter and the pace is getting slower. She feels numb. She can't hear anything. She feels that she's being trapped in a world of darkness far away from anyone but herself. She's in a world only she knows; a world full of emptiness and despair. Ayako doesn't know what to do and where to go. She ran for miles but she always ends up on the same spot same she'd been standing. She slumped on the dark pavement and cried: "Ryota, help me…RYOTA!!"

Ryota opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed. He sat up and asked as he looked around: "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You're in the hospital, Miyagi." Akagi answered him, his arms crossed. "You passed out and lost a lot of energy."

"Captain…" He looked down and said, "I'm sorry…I haven't been able to come to our game…I know it was really insensitive of me and I also know my role and…how crucial I am to the game…I left my team and instead…participated in a brawl which is prohibited and could subject me to a lifetime ban in team…I haven't thought of that, Captain…I know I've been stupid…Gomenasai, Captain.."

Akagi kept his straight, stern face. "That was really a low thing to do, Miyagi and you know what consequence awaits you." He paused. "But fighting for someone is the noblest act that I've ever known in my entire life…and with my point guard doing that, nothing else will make me prouder than what you did a couple of days ago…" He ended with a smile.

Ryota felt a sudden warmth into his spirit and said: "Thank you, Captain…" Just then, all of the members of the Shohoku team came in Ryota's ward. Some of them jumped with joy onto his bed, shook him and tried to get off his dextrose. The whole team was, indeed, reunited and overjoyed.

"Ryochin! We missed you!" said Sakuragi as he tried to smooch Ryota, "What's up?!"

"You baka!!! Stop kissing me you look like an idiot and a faggot at the same time!!" he said at his best friend, who sat on his bed. "Did we win the game?"

"Yeah…" butted Mitsui, who's standing behind the wall. "…without you in it. which is quite good actually because there's no one being cocky around and telling everyone that he's the best point guard in the district."

"Well, I really am the best point guard…" Ryota said proudly, "Did Sakuragi made a single shot or even a single fake?"

"Hah!! Well, of course I did!" said Sakuragi, his chest out and his eyes twinkling with pride. " I know Ryochin's going to ask about that…AHAHAHA! I'm the tensai, remember? So all that you taught me was done in the game. No need to worry, WAHAHAHA!"

"Self-proclaimed tensai." Ryota corrected him. "When did you become a tensai, huh, Sakuragi? You can't even dribble a ball correctly. You're just all talk and whine…anyway, the one who gets the credit was supposed to be me…I'm the one who taught you to do fakes and stuff…I was able to uplift your incompetence…"

Everybody laughed and Sakuragi's face flustered in a deep shade of red.

"Of course I'm born tensai, BAKA!" argued Sakuragi, "I'll prove to everyone that I'm the best basketball player and Haruko-san will be proud of me…unlike Ryochin here…who's all talk when Ayako's around…stiffens up when she would get near him…WHAT AN IDIOT! BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed at himself.

Everyone stared at Sakuragi. Even Rukawa dropped his glass of water which crashed into pieces on the tiled hospital floor.

"Sakuragi! Shut up!" Mitsui exclaimed…Don't pay him any attention, Ryota…Just lie down…"

Ryota was puzzled and asked something that the whole basketball team was dreading: "Have you seen Aya-chan? Where is she?"

Everybody remained silent and motionless. _They don't know what and how to tell Ryota…_

"Just lie down, Miyagi," ordered Akagi, "…don't push yourself too much."

"I'm not pushing myself too much…" he said annoyingly, "Where is Aya-chan?"

Then again, nobody answered him instead they just looked at each other with the I-don't-know-what-to-tell-you-tell-it-if-you're-brave look. He looked around his teammates.

"I said 'where is she'?!" He shouted. "Can't you all hear me?! Where's Ayako?!" His voice was already trembling. Ryota sighed and was about to stand up but Mitsui held his shoulders.

"Ryota, sit down…You're stressing yourself…" he said, "You're still not in good shape."

"I don't care!" Ryota shouted, taking Mitsui's hand off his shoulder. "It's as if I am talking to ghosts! None of you is answering my questions! I want to see her."

"You can't," replied Kogure, "…because…" He cut off.

"Because what???!" Ryota said impatiently. "Tell me Kogure-san!!! Where's Aya-chan?!" he was now strangling Kogure, his glasses were already screwed off. But Kogure just looked down.

"We're not the right person to tell you," said Akagi, "It's not yet the right time, you're still recovering…"

"That doesn't make a difference!!" he shot at Akagi. "I want to see her…if…if..she's okay…"

Everybody fell silent. Ryota looked at them helplessly. "Please just let me see her…let me assure to myself…that…that she's okay…"

"What if she's not?" Rukawa simply said while picking up the pieces of the glass. "What will you do…blame yourself?"

Ryota looked annoyingly at Rukawa. "What happened to her? Tell me."

"Shut up, Rukawa!" interrupted Sakuragi, "Don't say anything."

"I'm not talking to you, bakeru," replied Rukawa which flamed Sakuragi's being. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Say what to me?!" Ryota turned to everyone. "What's happening to all of you? Why can't you tell me? What is it?!"

"She's in coma, Ryota."Akagi said silently. All eyes turned to him. "She hasn't awakened for the last three days. She's in a…critical condition."

Ryota froze. He felt all the happiness draining out of him. It's as if a huge lump barricaded his throat that kept him from speaking…from reacting. It's as if his heart fell down to his feet.

_Ayako is in coma and it's all because of me…_He said to himself. _I should've come earlier to save her. I should've known…I should've protected her…It's my entire fault._

Ryota wanted to blurt these all out but none of these came out.

"Where is she?" he asked them, his fists clenched, "I want to see her."

"Maybe you should just rest." Mitsui said, accompanying his friend back to the bed, "You're still not okay."

But Ryota wouldn't budge. He stood still, his eyes flaring with anger.

"No. I want to see her…" he repeated, "I want to stay with her."

"There's nothing you can do." Akagi answered him, "Just take a rest and think of nothing. Take care of yourself."

"I don't care about myself." He said. I want to see her."

"Please, Ryota," Kogure pleaded, "follow Akagi's advice, it will do you good…Do you think Ayako will be happy when she hears about this?"

Ryota's eyes widen as Kogure spoke Ayako's name.

"I said I want to see her!" he shouted, Can't you understand?! Do you really think staying here would do me good?! Ayako is in danger…and…it's all my fault. I want to see her. I want to wake her up…to..to…tell her how much…how much…I love her…how much I care. Is that hard to understand?"

"It's not your fault, Ryochin," said Sakuragi, "No one wants this to happen, so calm down…"

"I told you, don't blame yourself…" said Rukawa, "…all is done. You can't do anything but to wait…"

"No, I won't wait here," replied Ryota, "I'll wake her up."

Everybody can't move, they just watched Ryota standing there. He turned his back and headed to the door.

"Miyagi," Akagi broke the silence, "Listen…" He motioned towards Ryota but Mitsui held him.

"Just let him, Akagi," said Mitsui, "He needs a break. Don't worry, I'll follow him, in case he'll do anything stupid…"

Akagi nodded and sat down as Ryota exited the room first followed by Mitsui.

* * *

As Ryota walked through the hall, Mitsui caught up with him, "Hey Ryota, wait up!" He called. Ryota came to a halt and faced him:

"Where's Aya-chan's room, Mitsui-san?" he asked.

Mitsui gave him a concerned look which was repaid by Ryota's face full of determination.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned him, "Are you ready for what you'll see?"

"I am…" replied Ryota, "I'm sure."

Seeing that Ryota wouldn't back out and there's no slight chance of pulling him back, Mitsui said:

"Very well." He nodded and led the way, "Follow me, this way."

While walking, Ryota asked Mitsui, "How did we end up here?"

Mitsui answered, "A girl came to us at the Shohoku gym…I thought it was just a fan…you know, stalking Rukawa…but then she said she saw you and Ayako lying lifelessly on an abandoned construction site…At first, I thought she was just making fun of us…but then she seemed too serious for a practical joke…so Akagi bought her "joke" which turns out that she's telling the truth…we found you there, lying with Ayako on top of you. Both of you were covered with blood but it so happened that Ayako was the one who lost more blood…the doctor said she was stabbed by a knife on her side…more than half of her body was affected…"

_That…bastard…he was the one who wanted to rape and kill Ayako…I'll kill him…I swear. _Ryota said to himself. Suddenly, his ribs began to ache. He can't breathe easily.

"Hey," Mitsui caught his friend, "you okay? I said don't push yourself much. Why do you have to be this hard headed?"

"I-I'm okay, Mitsui-san…" he replied, his arms around Mitsui's neck for support, "Let's go…"

"To tell you the truth, you've broken some of your ribs…" Mitsui said, "so don't be like you're a superhero or something, saving your damsel in distress…"

As they reached a door, Mitsui turned the knob and the door creaked open. He motioned for Ryota to come in. Ryota found Ayako lying on a bed. Though her face and her arms are full of bruises, she still looked beautiful. Her face was serene yet there was a hint of tiredness in it. Ryota noticed Ayako was in a life support which only made his heart ripple madly, his eyes close to tears. He came closer to her, examining her face – which he had always seen happy and smiling – were now full of bruises. Tears came dropping from his eyes. He was about to held her hands when:

"Oi!!" someone yelled form behind, "What are you doing here?"

It was Fujima.

"Fujima." Ryota said, "I-I was just…"

"Haven't you done enough?" He cut him off, "Aren't you happy?"

"I didn't…" Ryota swallowed, his words caught him. "I didn't want this to happen…I-I love her…"

"You love her?!" he repeated, "You love her?! Look at what you did to her! You ruined her! You ruined her entire life! And now, you say you love her?! Get out of here!"

"Fujima, listen! Ryota said impatiently, "you've got to understand…"

Fujima pushed Ryota to the door but Mitsui intervened.

"Hey Fujima! What do you think you're doing?!" he shot at Fujima, "Can't you see Ryota's condition? Who are you, by the way? You don't even know anything between these two yet you're acting like Ayako's father or something."

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Go to hell, sickos. Don't come near us again."

"That…I swear…I'm gonna…kick…" Mitsui said, "Are you okay, Ryota? What did he do to you?" But Ryota wouldn't budge. He was still sitting on the pavement his ribs are aching so much but he didn't care…

_Aya-chan…please wake up…please. Aya-chan, I'm sorry…What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Misaki visited Ryota. She brought flowers and fruits to liven up Ryota's simple room and for him to recover faster.

"Here," smiled Misaki, as she finished arranging the flowers, "…these will brighten up this room, honey."

Ryota didn't reply. He was staring at the wall, deeply thinking. Misaki noticed this which irritated her but hid it instead of getting angry at Ryota.

"Do you want some oranges?" she forcefully smiled, "I've peeled some for you…"

She then put a plate full of oranges on Ryota's lap. "Eat it, honey."

But Ryota just looked at the oranges. "I don't want to eat." He replied.

"But you have to…" Misaki said, "It can help you recover."

"I don't want to recover! I want to die!" he shouted throwing the plate, "Please, Mi-chan. Leave me alone."

Misaki was shocked. She never thought Ryota would ever say this to him. So, she got out of the room and cried.

That night, Ryota woke up only to find Misaki sleeping on the couch beside his bed. He tiptoed over and walked silently out of bed. He creaked open the door and got out. He walked swiftly through the hall. He opened the door of Ayako's room. He found her sleeping. Nothing has changed since he last entered this room. The only good thing was Fujima wasn't there to push him away. He walked towards Ayako's bed and sat next to her. He touched her face, every corner, every angle. As he held her hand, everything flashed back to him, all his memories of her smiling happily. He closed his eyes to bring back those memories, those times when they all think about is having fun and laughing all day long.

_Her smile is my treasure. _He thought.

But when he opened his eyes, he came back to reality: seeing Ayako lying there, only depending on a life support, still in a coma. The thought was like a knife stabbing him straight in his heart. He realized how he wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her warmth. He realized he just couldn't replace her, that he loves her and always will. His eyes automatically shed tears as all these struck him one by one. He held her hand tightly.

_I shouldn't have let you go, Aya-chan…I shouldn't have waited for this to come…if…if only I've grabbed all those chances for me to tell you…Please, Aya-chan…Hang in there…Please don't go…don't…leave me. Please let me see you smile again…wake up…Aya-chan…I…I love you…_

What Ryota didn't know is that Misaki's eyes were staring at him from the one-way mirror. Misaki witnessed how Ryota cried. She felt helpless…

_He doesn't love me…he never did…I was fool enough to do everything for him to love me…I became a jerk…_

A smile crept over Misaki's face. She got out of her pocket a charm she found on Ryota's hand when they found him and Ayako…the charm she gave him when they were still kids…when they were still in lover with each other…when they vowed that they will marry each other.

_**But I'll never let him go…He's mine. I don't care whoever he loves…I'll make sure he chooses me over her…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Another chapter has gone by... please read and review!!!! I really need those reviews!!! Critics are also welcome! I'm really sorry if Misaki is being a bitch again…hahaha! Please hang in there until I finish this fanfic…. I swear you'll like the ending. It will be like a couple of chapters away… LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: Complications**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk.

Hey guys! I would like to apologize for my long absence. Please understand that college is a real different thing and I would like to focus first in my studies more than anything else. I'm sorry if I let down some, if not, most of you guys. I'm trying really hard to update as soon as possible and don't worry, I assure you all that I'm going to finish this story. Thanks for all those who reviewed the previous chapters namely: **RukawaAyako, anime freak, patrengkee, dionie, New born angel, Iron Duke, StarzNight and Kaiser Washington and KakaShizu.**

So let's get going...read on and enjoy~! Please REVIEW guys! Thank you!

**

* * *

  
**

Ayako was still unconscious and it has been two weeks already. The attending doctors said that she'll be under observation until she wake up. Ryota, on the other hand, had already been discharged. Presently, he's already practicing for their match against Sannoh. Nobody saw him smile since he got from the hospital. He barely even talk to anybody and most of the time, he's alone, avoiding everybody and always in deep thoughts.

Everything flashed back in Ayako's subtle mind. Though her body isn't working, her mind does. The memories run like a movie re-run. Again and again, the flashback would come like a nightmare haunting her to death. She relive the moments... how she was kidnapped and molested by a crazy stranger... Her screams infiltrated her mind... how she cried for help, it was indeed, unbearable... how she passed out and how she gave up... how Ryota tried to save her life like a knight in shining armor... how he and the man battled for her... the cold, cruel voice that that man possessed... and he gave no mercy.

But Ryota never gave her up... in the end, she saved him from his death...she became the sacrificial lamb...

_But maybe being able to save someone I love is worth the pain and... the life._

"No! Let me go! Help! she screamed, "Ryota, Help me!"

Fujima who was sleeping-his head rested on Ayako's bed and was holding her hands-was startled by the sudden noise. He was surprised to see Ayako screaming. He rushed and called for the doctor then he got to her side and held her tightly.

Then, the doctor came with the nurse and hurriedly checked upon Ayako.

"She's okay." the doctor declared, he put he stethoscope around his neck and wrote something on the chart, "Miraculously, her pulse rate and heart beat went back to normal. She just needs some rest to regain her energy. Your nurse will come in time to give her medication." Then both the doctor and the nurse left.

"Ayako, shush...I'm already here. You shouldn't be afraid. I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side." Fujima said, "No one will ever harm you again."

Ayako slowly opened her eyes and thought that Ryota said those words...

"Ryota..." she croaked, half-asleep, "don't leave me..." She clutched Fujima's hands tightly.

Fujima looked at Ayako intently. "I'm not Ryota." he said.

it was only then that she realized that she was mistaken. It was instead, Fujima who said those words. "I-I'm sorry, Kenji." she said, her eyes down with embarassment, "I thought you're..."

"Don't say it." he cut her off, "I understand." Fujima smiled at her but Ayako didnt notice it because she was looking around.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking at the tubes all over her.

"You've been unconsious for two weeks." He said as he was holding her hand.

"Where's Ryota?" she asked, "What happened to him?"

Fujima scoffed, "He was also confined here because he's got some broken ribs but other than that, he's perfectly fine. He's already playing basketball now."

"Really?" Ayako smiled, "That's great."

"Yeah, I guess so." He rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Do you want something to eat? You'll stay here for another five days to recuperate and recover."

"No thanks." she said, "I'll just rest."

"Okay," said Fujima, while caressing her head, "I'll stay here if you need me."

"Thank you, Kenji." Ayako said while closing her eyes.

_I will not let anyone know that you've already woke up so as they'll not bother you anymore. Especially that Ryota, because he had done so much. You don't deserve a life with him. You're better off without him. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Fujima opened the door and he was surprised to see Hanagata standing there.

"Come in." he simply said.

Hanagata followed him. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Fujima said, "She already woke up. But don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Promised Hanagata, "The reason I'm here is because your mom called and she said that she and your dad will be coming next week. She also told me that you're not answering her calls."

"I left my phone at home." Fujima replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Hanagat said desperately, "Please Kenji. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you...it's just that I can't stand being in the shadows anymore."

"It's the only thing we can do." Fjima said, "I don't want them to judge you."

Hanagata held Fujima's hands. "I just want you to me yourself, without pretensions because I love you, Kenji. I don't really care what people say about me, it's you I care for."

"I'm confused." Fujima said truthfully, his tears trickling down her face, "When Ayako's there I feel I'm falling for her but I can't get my mind off you. You've done so much but still, there's a part of me that says I still care and I love you."

Hanagata kissed Fujima's temples. "Just be true to yourself." he smiled, "I'm ready to accept your answer whatever it is."

And with that, he left Fujima in deep thoughts.

* * *

**_After a week..._**

"Ayako, are you ready to go home?" asked Fujima as he folded Ayako's clothes and put them in her luggage.

"Yup." Ayako replied. She scanned the whole room again and asked Fujima, "What happened to me? Why did I end up here in the hospital?"

Fujima stopped. He was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if he should tell it to her.

**_Flashback..._**

"Due to her blood loss and near system failure, she's experiencing minor amnesia. She must've forgotten about what happened to her in the past few weeks or the time that she was last conscious." The doctor reported, "It is your decision if you want to tell her the truth, nevertheless, you should consider her condition at the moment."

_I decided not to tell her the truth. She is better not knowing. I know that I would be lying to her, but it is for her own good. The past is gone and it is a perfect time to start again._

_

* * *

  
_

**_End of Flashback..._**

Fujima snapped back to reality.

"Uhm...you fell on the concrete floor and...you lost some blood..." he uttered, "Anyway, that's not importnat anymore. What's important now is that you're okay."

Ayako sat beside Fujima. "I guess you're right." she smiled, "So what arewe going to do for your parents' arrival? I've been calculating the days I've passed out and i found out that your parents haven't arrived yet, right?"

Fujima remained silent. Ayako noticed the sadness on his face.

"Oh no!" she said, eyes wide, "Did I miss them?"

"No, silly!" Fujima laughed, "They're coming...today."

"What? Today?" she worriedly said, "What are you doing? Let's hurry! Call Hanagata!" she pulled Fujima and grabbed his phone.

"Here call him," Ayako shoved the phone to him, "Go! We don't have much time left you know?"

Fujima can just smile at Ayako's sudden reaction. "Can you calm down?" he said to her and dialled Hanagata's number, "Hello? Toru?"

**_On the other line..._**

"Kenji? why are you calling?" said Hanagata, half-asleep, "Is there any problem?"

**..... (Fujima's speaking)**

"So you're saying you'll do it?" he replied, wide-eyed. "Of course I will."

**.....**

**.....**

"Okay, Okay, I'll be at your house in a sec." and he dropped the phone.

_Back at the hospital..._

"What did he say?" bugged Ayako at the smiling Fujima.

"He sai'd he's okay with it." Fujima said excitedly, "We'll say the truth to my parents."

"Whaat?!" Ayako was puzzled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Ryota, we have something to discuss with you." Ryota's dad, Mr. Miyagi, declared.

"What is it?" Ryota replied while fumbling on his basketball.

Suddenly, there was a ring on the doorbell. everyone exchanged looks, while Ryota lazily wipes his ball. Mr. Miyagi opened the door and Misaki's head peered in followed by her dad, Mr. Sugawara.

"Ryota!!" she said jovially, while hugging him from behind.

"Get off, Mi-chan!" Ryota said irritatedly, "Why are you here?"

"You're being too sensitive." Misaki said, her arms folded like a spoiled brat, "You can't do that to me when we get married."

"How can that possibly happen?" Ryota said, a scruffed look on his face.

"Anything can happen if you put your heart to it." Misaki said,then she turned to her dad, "Dad, can you tell Ryota-kun that what I'm telling him is not a lie."

"uh, yes, sweetie." Mr. Sugawara said distractedly, "Ryota we're giving your dad a chance to get half of the share of stocks we have in the company if he agrees on your marriage with Misaki. To make things clear, this is an arrange marriage."

"What? NO!" Ryota said indignantly, "You can't force me to marry Mi-chan!"

"Ryota! Be silent!" Sit down." demanded Mr. Miyagi, "You're disgracing me."

"But dad!" Ryota replied, "They're walking all over you! I don't want to marry her."

"Ryota-kun! We're already a couple..." faked Misaki, "Why can't you marry me?"

"BecauseI'm not yet ready." Ryota said, "...and I-I don't love you, Mi-chan...I'm sorry."

"NO! You'll marry me as planned!" glared Misaki, "You can't turrn back now. Your dad already signed the contract. Love or no love, you'll marry me, Ryota Miyagi!"

"You're desperat, Misaki." gritted Ryota. He turned to the door and left.

"Ryota!" Mr. Miyagi shouted, "Come back!"

but he didn't.

"What can I help you with, sir?" asked the bartender to a sulking Ryota Miyagi.

"Give me the strongest thing you have here." replied Ryota in a morose tone.

"Are you, sir?" the bartender said doubtfully, "It seems like you have a big problem."

"Tell me about it." admitted Ryota, "the worst thing is, it can't be resolved."

"I see." said the bartender, "Well, here is your order, sir." He then, pushed to Ryota a glass-full of amber liquor.

Ryota stared at it and murmured, "Thanks."

_To me. _He thought and with just one gulp, the liquor was gone.

* * *

**_Not too long after...  
_**

"Oi Ryo-chin!" Sakuragi called.

"Huh? Who called me?" said Ryota groggily. He's had five glasses already. "Another one, please!" he turned to the bartender.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mittsui. He grabbed the glass from Ryota and gave it back o the bartender, "Stop giving him this."

The bartender nodded absent-mindedly.

"Hey! Hey! What do you want?" Ryota said sharply. "bartender, give me another one."

"Can you stop acting like a jerk?!" shouted Mitsui, "Do you really think getting drunk will make your problems disappear?"

"Yeah." hiccuped Ryota, "I can escape from the problems if I'm drinking this." and he drank one more. "See?"

"urgh! You're a mental case." shuddered Sakuragi.

"What brought you two here?" asked Ryota, "You wanna join me?" he invited.

"Sure!" agreed Sakuragi but Mitsui butted in, "No thanks. We're sane enough to refuse. Misaki called us. She said you ran away and she wants us to find you."

"Yeah." nodded Sakuragi, "like we're dogs to fetch you. You should've trashed her you know. That girl's a brat. Totally not my type."

"And did she say why?" Ryota asked and ordered another shot.

"No." admitted Sakuragi, "What happened, Ryo-chin?"

"Well, that girl proposed to me," Ryota explained, "With the use of her power and wealth, she got my father agree on our marriage...so, I'm involved in a freakin' arranged marriage, you see?"

"Oh...so you're engaged?" said Sakuragi disbelievingly, "Can I be your best man?" he suggested.

"Oh stop it, Sakuragi!" Mitsui said exasperatedly, "I got some news."

"News?" asked Ryota.

"Yes. It's about Ayako." Mitsui cleared his throat, "Akagi's about to visit her but when he got to the room nobody's there. The nurse said she's already discharged. She just got out of the hospital."

"Huh?" Ryota asked, as if gearing it right, "when? How? Is she already awakened?

Then he stood up swaying side by side. The other two grabbed him by the arm.

"So, what are you up to now?" asked Mitsui.

"I'm going to find Aya-chan." Ryota said, looking far away.

He payed for his drink and tried to walk with the support from Mitsui.

"Hey guys! Can I drink first?" asked Sakuragi innocently.

"Stupid idiot! Let's go." Mitsui said fiercely. Then, he grabbed Sakuragi by his ear and dragged them both (Ryota and Sakuragi) out of the bar.

* * *

**_Tensed room...and there was silence._**

"Well son, would you like to introduce your girlfriend to us?" Mr. Fujima (Kenji's dad) began.

Fujima's hands were trembling/ Ayako held them.

"Uh, dad, mom, here is, uh, my girl friend, Ayako." Fujima said with a meaningful look at Ayako and Hanagata.

Ayako gave him a reproachful look then she turned to Fujima's parents. "Hi. How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Fujima?"

"Oh, we're fine, dear." chuckled Mrs. Fujima, "How about you?"

"Did Kenji treat you well?" continued Mr. Fujima.

"Of course, I'm never better." Ayako smiled.

"That's good to hear." Mr. Fujima smiled back, "It's been the first time Kenji introduced to us someone special."

"is that so?" Ayako looked at Fujima and Hanagata intently.

Fujima got the message. He fumbled his hands.

"Dad, mom,..." he sweatdropped, "I-I'm going to tell you something and I swear you'll get angry at me but...but I don't care."

Fujima's parents looked at each other then at their son.

"What is it, son?" asked Mr. Fujima.

Fujima gazed at Hanagata. In turn, Hanagata smiled. Fujima cleared his throat. He felt Hanagata's support and warmth encompassing inside him, urging him to go on, revealing who he really is.

"Dad, mom, he declared." I'm...I'm not what you think I am."

Again, his parents didn''t understand what he's trying to say.

"What, son?" his dad asked apologetically.

As time passes by, Fujima felt the warmth draining and was replaced by cold sweat escaping from his system.

Finally, he spoke, "I'm gay. Ayako's not my girlfriend... and Toru... he's someone special, more than a friend."

**_A more tensed room...intertwined with mixed emotions..._**

"Dad, mom, I'm sorry." Fujima said, tears falling from his eyes, "I didn't intend to keep things from you."

**_Then again, there's no reply_**

"I'm afraid you won't accept me." he continued, "I love you both and I can't hide anymore. Please say something."

"Son." Mr. Fujima started. His eyes were wide and blazing. He clenched his fist so hard it looks like it's going to break.

**_Fujima knew and he was ready._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

So what do you think of this chap? Let me know! There will be around 3-4 chapters left. So please hang in there... In the next chapter: Fujima's dad has a secret!!! What is it? Will Ryota find Ayako or would it be the other way around? Will we be witnessing the wedding of Ryota and Misaki? The winter formal is coming up...who will come? What will happen? Will Misaki continue her evil schemes?

I would like to put this poll up, if you don't mind, please answer this alongside your reviews: **Do you still want me to continue my other fanfics like A Page-ful of Love and Struck by an Archer's Arrow? **

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to put your REVIEWS... I really love to read them. Stay tuned! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
